If Stands Had Personalities
by SeasonedBeef
Summary: If all Stands had personalities and could talk to their users.
1. Jotaro and the Spirit

"_Ora_?"

"Yeah, a radio this time. I can't miss this week's Speedwagon Podcast!" A 17-year-old Jotaro Kujo said to the spirit in urgency. The other night he got into a fight, as usual, but this time it was against several armed men, and somehow Jotaro was able to take them down unscathed. The only logical conclusion must be that an evil spirit possessed him, and he knew that he couldn't bring that home. Yes, his mother may be a bitch in his eyes, but she was HIS bitchy mother, and thus he had to protect her from whatever possessed him that day. The police tried to make him leave but no matter how hard they tried, the cell door stayed shut, as if something was holding the bars.

"Get me a drink too. I'm thirsty."

'_Sorry, what was that? I don't think I heard you right_...'

"Ugh, fine. Will you pretty please with my fist jammed into your nose on top, get me a damn drink?"

The can of beer came quickly. Before Jotaro could open it, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

It was his mother, Holly Kujo, and a police officer. Jotaro jabbed a pen in the bottom of the can and drank what came out. '_Was that really necessary_?'

'Yes, it was necessary. It looks cool. Shut up.'

While trying to convince his mother he was too dangerous to be let out, an idea popped into his head.

'_You're crazy! I've only existed for a few days_'!

'I know this is stupid, but it's the only way I can think of that'll prove it to them...and to me. For all I know you're either a muscular boxing ghost or just a voice in my head. Now get his gun.'

A muscular phantom arm shot out of Jotaro's own arm, reaching through the bars and snatching the police officer's gun out of its holster. It was brought to Jotaro's hand, and the delinquent wasted no time in putting it to his head.

"I can tell. You guys didn't see it. Maybe this will change your minds."

He pulled down the hammer, took a deep breath, and pulled the trigger.

**BANG!**

Jotaro's mother and several of the men in adjacent cells quailed in surprise and fear, but Jotaro's eyes were focused on the still smoking bullet nestled between two fingers next to his head.

'_I know this looks cool and all, but I almost fucking missed it_.'

'Just be glad you didn't.'

"My father also has a phantom spirit, but my own son...!" Holly exclaimed. She just wanted her little boy home!

**_Atlantic Ocean, off Africa, Canary Islands, 4 years ago_**

A small fishing boat had just discovered something large and heavy. Thinking it to be the legend, the men brought it out of the sea, and weren't disappointed. A large, gleaming coffin encrusted in gold and nicely decorated was fished up. "Finally, we found it! The chest that's been at the bottom of the sea for the last 100 years!"

"Ain't it a little long to be a chest...?"

"Whatever, let's open it up!"

"Wait, something's not right here! This doesn't look like a chest, and it looks like there's a name on it."

"Who cares? Let's just open it!"

Inside of the coffin, a huge, muscular man with blonde hair lay, his sharp fangs anxious to taste some much-needed blood. 100 years in the ocean left its mark, and he could finally feel what was left of his sanity scream for joy.

'They'll make fine morsels for a start. Wouldn't you agree…DIO?'

DIO smiled. The voice in his head made a compelling argument, and so did the throbbing pain of the scar on his neck.

**_Present Day_**

Joseph and another man came in not too long after Holly. "Papa! So glad you're here," Holly said, looking towards her self-imprisoned son. Jotaro's cell was covered wall-to-wall in items he had stolen from around the building; radios, mugs, a coffee machine, an RC car, even a goddamn elliptical machine!

"He's done it again. He's increasingly violent and has been taking more and more stuff from the jail," an officer told Joseph.

"No need to worry," Joseph replied. "I'll get my grandson out of there."

Grandson?

"Jotaro, it's your grandpa. He'll help you! Just please, come out!" Holly begged. No response.

Joseph walked right up to the cell and Jotaro did as well.

'_Should I punch him? Ooh, maybe I can kick him in the shin! He's an old geezer, maybe it'll be more fun to slug him in the stomach and watch him keel over_.'

'I wish, but that's not an option right now. Mom wouldn't be to happy if we punched her dad in the sternum…wait a minute. I got it!'

"So, you wanna help me? I'm sorry you had to come all the way over here from New York, but you can't help me." Jotaro held up a metal-looking, round object. What the hell was Jotaro doing with a dildo?

Joseph looked down and notice that the pinky finger from his prosthetic hand was gone! Ripped off, and he didn't even notice. Even worse, he thought it was a sex toy. 'Are my fingers that big?'

'_Tomoko didn't seem to mind!_ _Ha-ha!_'

'Shut the hell up, Hermit. Don't make me laugh in front of my grandson, this is serious!'

'_The only thing I find concerning is how you used me on Suzie. That was sick, man._'

'I might not like the Japanese, but their more mature…artwork is certainly something to be admired. Great, now I feel like a piece of shit.'

'_As you should._'

'I hope you get clipped.'

"See, old man? It's an evil spirit, and you didn't even notice it. It's _**useless **_to argue," Jotaro said.

That sounded disconcerting. Hermit gasped and when Joseph asked what happened, Hermit didn't reply. What the hell could have gotten such a reaction? Whatever; no rest for the weary.

Joseph snapped his fingers. "Abdul, your turn. Show him exactly what he's dealing with."

From the shadows, a tall, dark-skinned man approached. "This is Abdul, an Egyptian I met years ago. Abdul, if you please, persuade my grandson to get his big ass out of that cell."

"You think I'm gonna let an ugly guy like him order me around? You've just pissed me off more, old man."

'_You're not too good-looking yourself_.'

'At least I'm not purple.'

'_Racist_.'

Abdul did a strange post with his hands, and with a grin something red shot out of Abdul's chest like a red rocket. It was like a man, huge and muscular, but had the head of a chicken and was covered in flames.

"_Shyeeeeeeeeeeeet, are we finna throw hands with this rugrat? Oh hell nah_!"

"This is my 'evil spirit', as you call them. The name of my stereotypical-young-black-man-in-the-projects sounding spirit is...**Magician's Red!**"


	2. DIO, Pig Noses and Flat Chests

Several tentacles of fire shot out of the chicken man and wrapped around Jotaro's limbs, pinning him against the jail wall.

"It burns!" Jotaro exclaimed. "This fire's real-!"

In a flash of light, Jotaro's spirit revealed itself fully, and on its face was the most insane and menacing grin that most of them have ever seen.

I heard you drop the soap and came running!" The spirit shouted, its hand wrapped firmly around Magician Red's throat.

'Prison rape joke, classy.'

'Gotta love the classics.'

"You can see it so clearly!" Abdul gasped, an imprint of the spirit's fingers appearing on his throat. "I'll have to go all out. If I don't, it may very well be me getting hauled out of here on a stretcher."

"Go ahead, see what the boy's made of besides Whey powder and teen angst," Joseph replied, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. Holly couldn't believe her eyes.

"Papa, what's going on?!"

"Be a good girl and relax, Holly. They'll figure this out on their own. I don't want you getting mixed up in this," Joseph replied, looking at her with those kind eyes he has always shown her. Holly just nodded and listened to her father, but her eyes widened when she heard a voice in the back of her mind.

'Holly Joestar…'

She looked around wildly but saw no other women there. The voice in her head definitely belonged to a woman, so soft-spoken and gentle that it made her feel safe despite the dangerous battle going on around her.

"**Red Bind!**"

The tentacles of flame reappeared, but this time not only constricted his limbs, but covered his mouth as well.

"Shit…can't breathe!" Jotaro choked out, his spirit weakening.

Now would be a good time to open your big mouth and breathe because I'm losing it here!' His spirit said as it became more and more opaque.

"As your breathing weakens, so does your spirit. What you thought was an evil spirit, Jotaro, is actually a manifestation of your life-force! Because it is standing beside you, we will call these spirits…**Stands****!**"

"That's fuckin' lame," Magician's Red said. "Why can't we be called the Spirit Bloods or the Beasts of Blow? Shit, ditch that last one, that was suss as fuck."

"Do you enjoy embarrassing me with your ridiculous slang?" Abdul asked.

"_Well excuuuuuuuuuse me, princess, but I'm tryna keep this fuckboy from drilling his big ass hand directly into our skull so if you would please let a homie get to work…_"

Jotaro slammed his foot into the toilet behind him, causing a large spray of water to drench him and dissipate the inferno surrounding him.

"_Ahh shit, don't let that water hit my Speedwagon 11's, man, I just got these!_"

As soon as he was freed, Jotaro's Stand grabbed two bars of the cell and ripped them apart as if they were nothing, contorting their shape like bendy straws. He ripped two of the bars out of place and slammed them against the walls around him until their ends became extremely sharp. "I'll fill you full of more holes than 50 Cent!" Jotaro's Stand shouted, rearing his sharp weapons up for the kill.

"_You're lucky we already won, or I would have roasted you in more ways than one. Loin cloth wearin', crotch-less chaps wearin' bitc-_" Deciding to shut him up, Abdul made Magician's Red vanish as he turned and walked away.

"Turn around and face me!" Jotaro shouted, but Abdul paid him no mind.

"As you can see, Mr. Joestar, I've gotten him out of the cell."

Jotaro looked down and saw that he was, in fact, out of the cell. "Tch. You let me win?"

"Hardly," Abdul replied. "I was ready to send you to the hospital. I wasn't expecting your stand to be so powerful. Or ridiculous sounding. Honestly him and Magician's Red go well together on the annoying scale."

"As you can see, Abdul has the same ability as you. You don't have to stay in jail to learn about your stand; we'll teach you everything you need to know," Joseph said.

Jotaro was almost tackled to the ground as his mother wrapped her arms around him. "You finally came out, Jotaro!" She squealed.

"Gah, you're fucking annoying!" Jotaro shouted.

'_That's really cold,_' Jotaro's stand said.

'Shut up. Keep em mean, keep em keen.'

'_...she's your mom._'

'She's a woman. Saying still applies.'

"Ho, ho, silly me!" Holly said with a huge smile still plastered on her face.

"Holly, don't let him speak to you like that! And don't laugh after he says it, either!" Joseph scolded.

'_Don't listen to either of them...follow your heart, Holly Joestar..._' the gentle voice said once more. 'As long as you keep a gentle heart, you can win all wars with but a whisper...'

Holly decided to listen to the voice and her heart, and just hugged her rude son even more. "Okaaay, papa!"

"Hey, grandpa? You said you were gonna teach me about my Stand, right? I wanna hear what this is all about, and how you knew about it."

Joseph pulled a photograph out of his pocket and showed it to Jotaro. It was an African fishing boat, and on it was an opened, barnacle-encrusted chest with the name "DIO" engraved on the front. "What is this?"

"Four years ago, that chest was fished up off the coast of Africa. I have possession of it, and know I know where it's from. It's no chest; it's a coffin that was loaded onto my grandfather's ship that he died on! Though empty when discovered, I know what it once held. Abdul an I are on his track!"

"'His' track?"

"Yes. His name...is DIO! A man who has been sleeping at the bottom of the ocean for a century, the man we are destined to fight. He took Jonathan Joestar's life, stole his body and threw my grandmother into despair! And now that he's awake, he will stop at nothing to ensure our demise."

_**Later that day, in a coffee shop**_

"Hey, JoJo! Listen, your grandfather and I came a long way to bring you this information. Pay attention," Abdul said.

'_Feels weird hearing a muscular dude call you JoJo after hearing only horny female students call you that_.'

'Please don't remind me. I don't want to imagine Abdul as a schoolgirl.'

"Yeah, yeah. Listen, grandpa, do you actually expect me to believe this shit? A man who was resurrected from the dead? A man who's been asleep for 100 years?"

"Well, spirits live inside us and commentate on our lives and actions. At this point, nothing is too bizarre to me," Abdul said with a knowing smile.

'Jackass.'

'_Say that out loud, tough guy._'

'If I wanted to see people in a cafe shop burn I'd go to an Antifa rally.'

"Trust me, you'll believe every word of this once I show you how I know all of this." Joseph signaled with his hand, and Abdul brought him a Polaroid camera.

"Let me show you my stand! I gained it about a year ago."

Jotaro suddenly became interested. Incredible strength and precision, fire powerful enough to melt steel to nothing...who knows what an experienced man like Joseph Joestar has up his sleeve. If it involved a camera, it must be unorthodox.

"This is my power!" Joseph raised his hand high in the air in a chopping pose. Purple thorned vines began to protrude from his hand, covering it and his arm. He brought it down in a deadly chop, completely crushing the camera and making the entire table shake.

'You felt that too, right?'

'_Yeah. The old man's stronger than he looks. This table isn't exactly cheap._'

'Not that, idiot! I felt a connection...between me and someone else.'

"Those thorns are my stand. It can reveal faraway places, making whatever vision I desire be projected on film. I have to bust one of these expensive cameras to do it, but it's worth it. And the vision on this photo will reveal your destiny!"

"What do you mean?" Jotaro asked.

"Have you ever taken a look at the back of your necks? I'm guessing you have...and you've seen the star-shaped mark there. Everyone with Joestar blood has one, and this photo will show you the destiny of that star."

"Just show me the damn photo!" Jotaro snatched it and when he looked at what it held he felt cold sweat drip down his face.

It was a man with long blonde hair and piercing gold eyes. His body was massive, at least 6'5 and absolutely rippling with muscles.

"From the neck down is my grandfather Jonathan Joestar's body!"

'_Holy shit._'

'I guess this is where I got my genetics from. He's bigger than you and that's saying something. If he's got a Stand, we're in deep shit.'

Jotaro felt the star on his neck burn a little, and gently placed his hand upon it.

_**Unknown location, at the same time**_

DIO grunted a bit as he clasped his hand on his neck. "Again...it felt like someone was watching me again. Jonathan's Atlas-like body must be sending spiritual signals to them from their binding blood. It must be fate."

A ghostly apparition appeared behind him, placing its hands on DIO's shoulders. "_But we've taken the first step in destroying that fate. We will go to Heaven, DIO. **The World** will be yours to command. We will bathe in Joestar blood._'

"What a bloodthirsty thing you are. Let's hope I can keep up," DIO said, peeking behind him to his last meal, crimson liquid leaking out of her rotting corpse.

_**Three days later, Jotaro's high school**_

As Jotaro walked to class, several female classmates saw him. "Hey, it's JoJo!" they all said excitedly as they crowded around him.

"Hi, JoJo!"

"Good day, JoJo!"

'_Stay away, thotticus._'

One of them grabbed onto Jotaro's arm and Jotaro's stand felt the need to punch her off, but Jotaro willed him not to.

"Where were you the last few days, JoJo?"

'_Just knock this bitch off._'

'Someone getting jealous?'

'_Shut the hell up. She could be working for DIO._'

'Keep telling yourself that.'

"Hey, get off him, pig nose!" Another girl yelled, pulling the original Thottimus Prime off of Jotaro.

"Shut up, flat chest!"

They kept repeating themselves like that over and over, Jotaro got tired of it.

"Both of you shut the fuck up! You're so damn annoying!"

"Oh, he spoke to me~" One of the girls said. Just as Jotaro got his bearings, he felt a sharp pain in his leg and saw a huge gash appear out of nowhere.

"**NANIIIIIIII!**" Jotaro shouted as he slipped down the stairs, falling head-first onto an unforgiving concrete floor.


	3. The birth of ORA!

**Welcome to the first edition of review response(s)! I decided to do this after seeing it in some other fics and it seemed like a great idea. If these just seem annoying feel free to tell me in the form of a review or a private message and I will omit them.**

**ThatOneGuyUpstairs: I decided to just give TW an earlier appearance since I wanted to have The World do a little bit of modifications to DIO's psyche. He's not exactly a stable man to begin with, in fact he's batshit insane, and I feel he would be a bit...malleable under the right forces.**

**pervy sage: I've never seen A Slap on Titan before now, but thank you for introducing it to me! I feel like it has the same quality as LittleKuriboh's Naruto Abridged series and I like it. TFS's Abridged series is so good but the heightened quality makes it feel less...homey, I guess? I don't know, but I'm enjoying it. Plus, the priest's voice gave me an idea on how to voice a certain Dolphin Street resident.**

**Dekablue: Yes, I have plans for it.**

**That concludes this chapter of Review Response(s). Enjoy the shit that spews from my brain like acid.**

As Jotaro fell, he knew he had to act fast. He saw some branches and willed his Stand to grab them. When they landed Jotaro could hear his spirit wincing.

'_Owww, I got a splinter!_'

'Shut up. I hear something...'

As Jotaro was surrounded by concerned and thirsty female students, a young man with dark red hair and a green school uniform watched from afar, holding a small canvas in his hand as well as as a paint brush. On the canvas was a painting of Jotaro, and a large red brushstroke stained its left leg.

"Hmmm..." the young man said aloud. "He has a very powerful stand. It's no wonder he wants me to take care of him. But he's no match for us, is he, now?"

Behind the man was his Stand, and it was silent.

"I said. **He's no match for us. Is he, now?**" The man's voice held such venom his Stand thought it would melt a hole right through the ground he stood on.

"_Y-yes, of course he is not. We will crush him easily_," his Stand said in a sophisticated tone.

"I think it's time we introduce ourselves. _He _will not be happy if we fail. Stick to the strategy, and all will be well."

As Jotaro tried to focus on tending his profusely bleeding knee, he heard footsteps approaching and looked up.

'_Guess who's never lost a game of "guess the protagonist"_'.

"You seem to have cut your leg quite badly," The man said, offering Jotaro a white handkerchief. Jotaro took it, but decided not to use it and put it in his jacket pocket.

"Will you be alright?"

"Yeah, it's just a scratch."

'_Admit it, you're trying not to cry right now._'

'It's gonna be a bitch to take a bath with.'

The man turned around and began to walk off. "Hold it!"

The man cocked his head to the side and stared at Jotaro with half-lidded eyes in a very creepy way.

'_Red flag #1..._'

"Thanks. I've never seen you here before."

"I arrived yesterday, and my name's Noriaki Kakyoin. Pleased to meet you."

As the new student walked off, some of the girls began to ogle him.

'_Red flag #2. Okay, he's extremely creepy, has an extremely distinct hair style, is being very vague and has a lot of charisma. Guess who that sounds like?_'

'Yeah, yeah, I got it. He's definitely someone to watch out for. We'll keep an eye on him.'

_**A few minutes later, the nurse's office**_

As Jotaro sat down the Nurse saw the blood dripping down his leg. "Ugh, another fight, JoJo? And take off that hat! It's disrespectful."

'_The only thing I'd disrespect is your fine ass-'_

_'_Knock it off. You're starting to upset me greatly.'

'_Oh, look at Mr. Thesaurus over here. Finally decide to pay attention in English class?_'

'English is a shitty language.'

The nurse said she had to cut through his pant leg to look at the wound but Jotaro insisted on taking them off instead.

'_But they're already cut. Don't tell me you expect Holly to fix this. Does she even know how to sew?_'

'I guess we're gonna find out. These pants are damn expensive.'

"Okay, while Jotaro takes off his pants I'm gonna have to deal with you two. Please explain why you're faking the flu at the age of 17?" The nurse asked two other boys laying on beds. They grumbled as she reached for a thermometer.

As Jotaro pulled his hand out of his pocket, the handkerchief that Kakyoin gave him fell to the ground.

'_I've got a bad feeling about this..._'

Silently agreeing, Jotaro picked up the handkerchief and looked inside. It had words which read:

"**Jotaro Kujo, I will attac you today with my stand!**

**Noriaki Kakyoin.**"

...

...

"Did he seriously just misspell 'attack'?"

Jotaro heard the sound of splattering and turned around, fearing the worst, when he saw the nurse waving a pen around so violently the ink was splattering everywhere.

'_Oh, thank the lord above she wasn't jacking them off._'

"W-what are you doin', doc?!" one of the students asked, fearfully backing away. The nurse's eyes were almost completely rolled up, and she began to foam at the mouth.

"I'm shaking the thermometer so the mercury goes down!" the usually mild-mannered nurse screamed. "What are you, a fucking idiot? Have a closer look!" She reared her hand up and stabbed one of the students in the eye with the pen, digging it so deep her fingers were touching his skin. The student screamed in pain and clutched his face as she violently ripped the pen out, a mixture of blood and ink pooling on the ground.

"JoJo! Does this look like a fucking pen to you?!" She screamed as she turned around and tried to jab it in his face. Jotaro caught her wrist with one hand, but she easily overpowered him and dug the tip of the pen into his cheek.

"Agghh! This isn't the strength of a woman!" He shouted, grabbing her dainty wrist with both hands. Even when using all of his strength, he couldn't move her hand.

'_Let me punch her off!_'

'No, that'll kill her! Something must be wrong, this isn't normal! Wait, it's gotta be...'

"You're correct, Jotaro." Jotaro turned his head around as much as he could and saw Kakyoin sitting on the windowsill, holding a marionette in his hand. "The doctor is possessed by my stand. If you attempt to hurt my stand, it will harm her, also. I don't think you're much of a killer, despite how tough you want to appear. So, what'll it be? Either you let her pierce your brain, or you attempt to harm my stand and kill the nurse. But, even if you do kill her, my stand has a chance to escape unscathed. I think you're in a lose-lose situation here, so you might as well give up now."

Damn, he was right. What could he do? Just as he felt the pen dig deeper into his cheek, he heard a voice.

_"In her mouth..."_ It was a whisper, so quiet he almost missed it. He looked in the nurse's mouth and between her red lips was a pair of glowing yellow eyes.

'There it is! How the hell did you know it was in there?' Jotaro asked his Stand.

'_I didn't! That wasn't me!_'

He had no time to worry about that. With all of his might, he ripped the pen out of his cheek, grabbed the nurse's arm and a fistful of her hair, and smushed their lips together. When he pulled away, Kakyoin's stand began to slither out of her mouth.

"Looks like you've been found out, Cuckyoin. I knew where your stand was from the very beginning!"

'_Bullshit. But I believe it._'

As the kiss separated, Jotaro's Stand kept a firm hold on Kakyoin's Stand's head with his teeth, making sure it couldn't escape. When it was fully exposed, he kept a firm hold on its head and neck. It was green and shiny, with streaks of lighter green covering its body like a watermelon. Everything below its torso looked like a long, coiled-up tentacle.

"You'll regret pulling it out!" Kakyoin said, but he made no move to retaliate.

"In case you haven't noticed, my Stand's fingers are leaving an imprint on your skull. I suggest keeping the threats down to a minimum. I'm considering just knocking you out and taking you back with me. I'm sure my grandpa could get all of the info about DIO he wants out of you." Jotaro heard a sound like running liquid and looked down. Kakyoin's Stand's hands were dripping with a water-like green liquid.

"Take this!" Kakyoin shouted as his Stand raised its arms, a stream of green liquid forming between its hands.

"_I'm sorry,_" was all Kakyoin's Stand said before a volley of what appeared to be emeralds shot out of its hands.

"**EMERALD SPLASH!**"

Jotaro was blown backwards as the powerful attack blew a hole in his chest, blood spurting onto the ground from his open wound.

"What appeared to be liquid was actually destructive energy! It looks like all of your internal organs have been destroyed...as have that woman's."

Jotaro looked up and saw wounds appearing on the nurse as well, blood running down her cheeks as she slumped to the floor. "What the hell have you done?!"

"I haven't done anything, Jotaro. My Stand hates open spaces, so he's always trying to find something to hide in. When he gets forcefully pulled out, he gets very angry. If you had just let that first attack kill you, she would have been unharmed. It's your fault she's hurt, you know."

Jotaro stumbled to his feet, clenching his fists. "I, Jotaro Kujo, am a delinquent. I beat the shit out of all bad teachers, and I don't pay when a restaurant serves me bad, overpriced food. But even **I **know what evil is! Evil are those who pray on the weak. That's what you are! **So my Stand will be the judge!**"

"Hmph. I disagree. The one who is evil is the one who loses, Jotaro. Justice belongs to the winner! **Emerald Splash!**"

Another volley of destructive emeralds fired towards Jotaro. But he noticed that these were slower and weaker. And the way Kakyoin's Stand spoke earlier...it was odd. It sounded remorseful. He could tell that it went against its master's wishes and didn't send a finishing blow. "In that case..." Jotaro said as he summoned his Stand. "Then this makes you the evil one!" Jotaro's Stand crossed its arms and spread them out, deflecting the emeralds from doing any damage.

"That's impossible! You traitor!" Kakyoin said, turning towards his Stand. "You-!"

Jotaro's Stand wrapped its hand around Kakyoin's Stand's throat. '_Come on, we can't just silently beat them! Think of something cool!_'

Jotaro's mind raced. So many punches to throw, so little time...! Then, it happened. In his mind, a flashback.

_"Flat chest!" __"Flat chest!" __"Flat chest!" __"Flat chest!" __"Flat chest!" __"Flat chest!"_

_"Pig nose!" __"Pig nose!" __"Pig nose!" __"Pig nose!" __"Pig nose!" __"Pig nose!" __"Pig nose!" _

Constant. Non stop. Repeating.

**"ORA!**

**ORAORAORAORA****ORAORAORAORA****ORAORAORAORA****ORAORAORAORA****ORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!"**

Jotaro's fist slammed into the side of Kakyoin's Stand's head repeatedly, the respirator on his Stand's mouth breaking into pieces. "**The one to uphold justice...will be my stand!" **One last, fierce upper cut sent Kakyoin's Stand through the ceiling.

"That was incredible...Stand power..." Blood spurted from Kakyoin's body, and he fell over, unconscious.


	4. Holly, the Plant of Peace

**Erina is strongest JoJo cause she survived a 6'5, 230 pound Joestar going deep inside.**

**Anyway, welcome to the next edition of Review Response(s)! Let's get right into it.**

**AlexanderCard23: Thanks for taking an interest! I'm just as excited to get to some of the later Stands, and I'm especially excited for parts 6 and 7.**

**And with that, let's continue on with our extremely bizarre adventure!**

"Come on baby, do the locomotion~" Holly sang, swaying her hips side to side as she folded laundry. She felt something draw her attention behind her, almost like invisible hands were turning her head around, and her eyes landed on a photograph of her smiling son. She ran over and picked up the frame, hugging it to her chest. "Jotaro! He's thinking about me while at school! Just now, it felt like our hearts were speaking with each other!" Several small vines began to wrap around the frame, but quickly disappeared when Holly heard a voice behind her.

"You're just imagining things."

She screamed and turned around, dropping the frame. Just before it shattered on the ground, another vine shot out of her foot and caught it, gently placing it on the ground before disappearing once more.

In the doorway stood her son, holding another boy around his age. The boy was bleeding and unconscious.

"Jotaro?! Don't you have class? A-and who's that? He's bleeding! Did you...do that...?"

"None of your business. Where's grandpa? It's hard to find him in such a big house. Is he in the tea room?"

"Yeah, I think he's in there with Mr. Abdul. How did you know that?"

"Dunno." He turned and walked off towards the main hallway.

'Oh, Jotaro. You never tell me anything, even when I worry about you the most. But deep down, I know you're a sweet kid.'

Inside his chest, Jotaro felt warmth and...guilt? He turned his head to his mother.

"Hey!"

"Y-yes?" Holly replied, startled.

"You don't look very well today. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah! I'm doing just fine!" She said with a big smile and a victory sign. 'He does love me!' she internally squealed in joy. In her hair behind her ear, several small prickly leaves sprouted, as well as a small cluster of red berries in the center of them.

'_Happiness is not only a medicine. In the wrong doses, it is also a poison. Please, remember that, Holly..._'

* * *

Inside of the tea room, Joseph had just finished inspecting Kakyoin's limp body.

"Sorry. Not a chance, Jotaro. He has mere days left, but it's not your fault. The reason this man swore loyalty to DIO and tried to kill you is here!" Joseph moved back Kakyoin's bangs with his hand and revealed a small, pulsating knob of flesh on Kakyoin's forehead.

'_WHY IS IT THROBBING?!_' Jotaro's stand screamed.

'I DON'T KNOW BUT IT'S DISGUSTING!'

Despite his internal screaming, Jotaro managed to hear the rest of Joseph's explanation.

"DIO is controlling this boy with his vampiric charisma and attractive personality."

'_Oh sure, it can't have anything to do with his massive di-_' Hermit Purple was cut off by Joseph.

'Please don't remind me of those photos we found. Granny Erina was a freak in her youth and I would rather not relive seeing that picture.'

'_You'd think nature would balance out 200 pounds of muscle with a tiny penis but noooooo, he had to have a horsecock._'

'HORRY SHIIIIT, STOP TALKING!'

"Uhhh...grandpa? Did you hear me?" Jotaro asked, looking at Joseph's suddenly irritated face. "You look like you need to take a shit, gramps."

With a red face, Joseph adjusted his hat. "I was busy thinking! Just repeat what you said."

"I said, why don't we just get someone to operate on him?"

Joseph shook his head. "I'm afraid we can't do that. The flesh bud is dug so deep it's reached his brain; that's how he's being controlled. If a doctor were to try and remove it, the bud might move around. It would cause permanent brain damage."

"JoJo," Abdul said, "Let me tell you something that happened four months ago, in Cairo. I met DIO."

Jotaro put his hands in his pockets and listened closely.

"I'm a fortune-teller. My office is in a bazaar called Khan Khalili. I was getting out late and on that night, on a full-moon, there he was, silently standing on the staircase to the first floor. His piercing eyes, golden hair and light skin held charm that was not of man. I had already known Mr. Joestar, so I knew who he was.

_**Four months ago, Cairo**_

"I heard you had a power that the common man does not possess. I would greatly appreciate it if you were to show it to me." DIO grinned, showing off his sharp fangs.

Abdul stepped back. His words were so...reassuring. He felt safe in this man's presence, which made him all the more terrifying. He screamed as DIO launched a flesh bud out of his hair, ready to pierce Abdul's brain. The Egyptian turned and ran, crossing his arms and crashing through a window. He landed and began to run, and after a few minutes he thought that he was safe. He knew these streets, so outrunning him took no time at all.

Now in an alley, Abdul leaned against the wall to catch his breath. That's when heard it.

"_Hush little Abdul, don't say a word..._"

It wasn't DIO's voice. But all the same, he felt the man's presence and his face turned as white as a sheet.

"_DIO's gonna buy you a mocking bird. And if that mocking bird don't sing, I'm gonna make sure you **fucking bleed.**"_

Abdul turned his head to the side where the voice came from and was met with a pair of glowing red eyes.

'**_RUN, NIGGA! RUN!_**' Magician's Red screamed in his mind.

Abdul turned and ran off, luckily running right into a crowd. He looked around wildly; he was safe. For now.

_**Present day**_

"That day marks the only time I took Magician's Red advice. I was lucky to escape, or I would appear before you just like this young boy."

"Speaking of, he's not gonna last long. He's not dead yet but the bud's going to consume his brain in a matter of days."

"Well, if he's not dead yet, then there's nothing to lose!" Jotaro said, summoning his Stand and grabbing Kakyoin's face. "I'm going to pull it out with my Stand."

"Jotaro, stop!"

"Don't touch me, grandpa! I'm gonna pull it out without damaging his brain. My Stand's precise enough to catch a bullet!"

'_Jotaro that was a one-time deal! I almost missed it, remember?!_'

'They don't need to know that. I know you can do this! Almost doesn't mean anything; you caught it and that's all that matters. Will you really let this guy die?'

'_Damn it. Hurry up, let's go!_'

"Wait, stop, Jotaro! The flesh bud is alive!"

As Jotaro made contact with Kakyoin's face, a tentacle shot out of the bug's center and embedded itself underneath Jotaro's skin in his wrist, digging its way up his arm.

'THIS IS FUCKING DISGUSTING!'

'_WHY IS IT MOIST?!_'

As his Stand's hand touched the bud, Kakyoin opened his brown eyes. He stayed extremely still as his eyes traveled to the tentacle squirming its way into Jotaro's arm.

"Shit. Don't move, Kakyoin. If I mess up, you're done for." The tentacle was clearly visible in Jotaro's cheek now.

"JoJo, get away! It's up to your face!" Joseph put his hand in front of his friend to stop him.

"Wait, Abdul. He can do this, I know it," Joseph reassured him. "He's at death's door with his hand on the doorknob, and he's completely cool and collected. He's not shaking in the slightest."

'THERE'S NO REASON FOR IT TO BE SO SLIMY!'

'_Almost...got it..._' With movement like a machine, Jotaro's Stand pulled the bud out of Kakyoin's head. As soon as it was out, the spirit ripped the tentacle out of its master's arm and ripped it apart.

'That...really fucking hurt...' Jotaro thought. It felt like when a nurse pulls out an IV with no care.

"**Overdrive!**" Joseph's hand glowed with hamon energy and he chopped the core of the flesh bud, causing it to disintegrate into dust.

Kakyoin felt like a curtain had been lifted in front of his eyes. He put his hand on his forehead and slowly sat up. "Why...why did you help me, even if it meant your death?"

"Honestly? I don't know why, myself."

As Holly placed laundry on the clothesline, she felt warmth in her heart. "Mom can see past that rough face, Jotaro. You just need some help looking past it, too."


	5. Hermit Knows All

**Review Response(s) is a GO-GO!**

**pervy sage: Hell yes, I found it on my own a few months ago and fell in love with it.**

**DeinoHunter: You're very welcome. I have more cursed ideas that I'll donate to our race, for better or worse, including more stereotypes that I'll hopefully make funny.**

**Chapter 5, let's rolla-rolla da~**

"Holly? Holly! Where are you?" Joseph called out to his daughter. "These pants are Jotaro's. They fit but I'm not wearing them with a huge dickprint on them!"

No response. He was about to give up and search for his pants himself when he remembered something that she told him earlier.

"_My name in Japanese is Sei Naru, so everyone calls me Seiko. If you don't call me by my Japanese name, I won't answer!"_

'Ugh, damn shovel-teeth bastards. First you steal my daughter then you try to conform her? Looks like two bombs definitely weren't enough. Guess I'll have to call her what she wants if I want my own pants back..."

"Can't believe I'm going back to school today," Jotaro said out loud, fixing his cap on his head as he walked out the front door.

After a few moments of just standing there, his Stand said, '_Ain't you gonna go to that shithole? What are you waiting around here for_?'

Jotaro didn't respond but his Stand saw the thoughts in his head that Jotaro was waiting for. Normally Holly would come out and give him a huge smooch on the cheek. He'd then push her and tell her to knock it off, but when it didn't happen today Jotaro was a little shook.

'_Awww, big boy misses his mommy's kisses? Coochy-coochy-coo!_'

'Shut your damn mouth!' Jotaro said, his cheeks turning a bit red. "Mom likes her routine. I'm a little worried that she hasn't come out to greet me, actually."

'_Maybe we shouldn't leave just yet. Let's make sure she's alright before heading out. After Kakyoin, I've got a bad feeling about just how many Stand users are trying to cut off our head._'

Abdul noticed Holly's absence as well, and decided to go searching for her to make sure she was safe. So far the house was silent; a far cry from how it was yesterday with her gentle humming, singing and dancing that filled entire rooms with warmth. He was looking room to room, getting irritated at how big this house was, until he saw a spoon laying in front of the doorway to the kitchen. Holly would have picked that up by now.

He followed the silver trail to the kitchen and noticed it was dark except for the light emanating from the open fridge. Abdul looked and saw a hand laying against the ground under the door. He peeked around the fridge door and saw Holly laying on the ground, scattered pots and pans around her. She must have fainted!

"Holly?!" He placed the back of his hand against her forehead. "She's burning up. Is she sick?" Her head lolled back, exposing a prickly leaf attached to a vine poking out of her shirt near her neck. "Oh no, don't tell me-! Please, excuse me!" He said as he lowered her shirt down to reveal her back.

"_Nigga she's out cold. I don't think she could give less of a shit if you see her shoulder blade-WHAT DA FUCK IS THAT?!_" Magician's Red shouted, looking down at Holly's back along with his master.

Thick green vines protruded from Holly's back, covering it completely. Prickly leaves and small bunches of berries sprouted at the end of the vines, looking healthy and bright despite the sick-looking human they were attached to.

Abdul tried to touch them but his hand phased right through. "Damn it, I can't touch it! She's got a Stand! We should have known earlier. She has Joestar blood, of course she would be affected by that bastard's curse!"

"_This ain't good, mane. She's just like our momma; the only hands she throws are around your neck for a hug. She can't resist that English bulldog's curse._"

"You're right, for once. This sickness isn't something that she can pull through. If we don't do something, her Stand will eat away at her until she dies!" Suddenly the plants began to wobble and shake, alerting Abdul to the two men behind him.

"Mister Joestar...JoJo..." Abdul whispered, not sure of what to say.

Joseph grabbed Jotaro by the collar and pressed him against the wall. He wasn't sure what to do. He always suspected Holly would attain a Stand, but didn't want to believe it. "I can't believe she's developed one. She can't handle a Stand...not right now..."

Jotaro grabbed his grandfather's wrist firmly. "We can't panic now, grandpa. What do we do?"

Joseph picked his daughter up in his arms. "There is a way. We find DIO and kill him! That's the only way. The problem is, I can't find his exact location with my spirit photographs."

"DIO's somehow causing interference to Joseph's Stand, like two radio waves running into each other. The backgrounds are all dark and he's constantly in the shadows," Abdul explained. "We've used all kinds of tech and computers but nothing's worked. We even used a Linux! It doesn't get more high-tech than a damn penguin!"

"We don't need it. If it's details you need, my Stand find them just fine." Jotaro took the picture and summoned his Stand.

His spirit used its super vision to find any detail possible, scanning it better than any current computer.

'_Hmmm...nothing on DIO himself. But look; DIO is completely illuminated. Which means that there's something in the shadows that he's trying to hide. There!_'

In the corner of the photo, the Stand could make out a faint shape, but its eyes could see every last detail.

"Alright. If you can do brain surgery and catch bullets, let's see your art skills. Sketch it down."

"...f_uckin' tell me what to do_," his Stand said under his breath as he snatched the pen Jotaro provided for him and began to draw what he saw. his hand moving at incredible speeds. Within seconds, he had drawn exactly what he saw:

"A fly!" Abdul exclaimed. "And not just any fly. I know this one! I'm sure of it!" Abdul produced a bug encyclopedia from under his robe and flipped through it.

'_Why does he have_...'

'Don't ask.'

Abdul pointed to the fly he found. "A fly that's native to the Nile river! DIO's somewhere in Egypt! In the Aswan region, specifically."

"He's in Egypt after all? Let me go with you."

The three turned around to see Kakyoin standing there, his head wrapped with a bandage.

"Three months ago I was on a trip there with my family. That's where he put that thing in my brain. It seems he doesn't want to leave Egypt. I wonder why..."

Inside Jotaro's head, the image of an ocean's rolling waves exploded.

"Hmph. It must be the ocean. He spent 100 years down there, right? I bet he wants to stay as far away from large bodies of water as possible."

"You might be right about that. Maybe we can use that against him...but why do you want to join us, Kakyoin?" Joseph asked.

"I don't know why. I don't want to face DIO again, but let's just say you opened my eyes, Jotaro."

"JoJo," Abdul said, "I'm a fortune teller, and am skilled using Tarot cards, the cards of fate. They tell us the destiny and ability of each Stand, to an extent. Don't look, let chance guide your hand in finding your fate!"

Jotaro took a card and flipped it over.

"Your card is...the Star! Your Stand's name is **Star Platinum! **Representing faith, spiritual connection and hope! You listen to your inner voice and have good common sense."

Joseph did the same. "Your card is the Hermit! **Hermit Purple** is represented with wisdom, balance and knowing that everything must be taken one step at a time!"

Kakyoin was next. "The Hierophant! **Hierophant Green **shows knowledge, strategy and intuition; your analytical sense is second to none."

Finally, Abdul himself. "I have the Magician. **Magician's Red**, though he may not act like it, is represented by power, potential and using what's around him to make his thoughts a reality!"

Abdul sighed and crossed his arms. "The longer we wait, the more damage her vines will do. It's just her back for now, but she will fall ill to many a sickness, a coma, then at the end, only death will await her. The Speedwagon Foundation has their best doctors taking care of her, but they'll only be able to make her more comfortable; they can't see what the problem is, much less cure it. I've seen people like us, being taken over by their own Stands. But we have hope!"

Abdul pointed to a spot on his map. "We have around 50 days to do what we need to do. We need to defeat DIO before then, and sever the link between the curse and Holly's body."

Inside, Holly sat up and looked embarrassed. "I have no idea what came over me! I've never passed out like that before, but don't worry, Jotaro. I'm fine, I promise! Some medicine and rest will do me good."

'It's on her back, so she can't see it yet. She doesn't know...good. She already has a frail heart as it is.'

"You had us all worried! Here, let me brush your teeth..." Joseph said, holding her toothbrush in her mouth for her.

*Brush* *Brush*

"Now to wipe your mouth...ah, your hair's a mess!" He quickly ran a comb through her hair and began to skin an apple for his daughter. "Say 'ahh!'" He cut off a slice and gently popped it in her mouth.

'_This is the cutest thing I've ever seen._'

'It makes me sick. She's 45 years old; why is her 70 year old dad still taking care of her like a kid?'

'_You're just jealous._'

'Jealous of what?'

'_Hmm, now where's your dad been?_'

'...'

'_That's what I thought. Now just calm down and-_'

"Help me change my underwear, Papa!"

Joseph's face went red and he choked, but Holly laughed and twirled a pair of panties on her finger. "Just a silly little joke! You should see how red your face is! Well, I guess it's time to get up and get dinner started..."

"**No need! Just stay in bed!**" Jotaro shouted. Holly gasped a little and sat back down. Jotaro could see the Stand on her back; the vines were growing thicker, stronger and brighter while Holly herself grew paler. Sweat was dripping down her face but she didn't seem to notice.

"Just don't give us what you have, okay? I'm not hungry, so rest up."

Holly smiled a knowing smile and snuggled under the blankets of her futon. "Heehee, fine! Everyone's so nice when I'm sick. I guess a little cold from time to time isn't such a bad thing." In an instant, she went limp and her eyes closed.

"Holly! Damn it, she's passed out again..." Joseph placed his hand to her forehead. "Her fever's bad. She notice the Stand on her back long ago, but decided to hide it from us." He gently dabbed the sweat off of her forehead. "Just rest up, Holly. You'll be back on your feet before you know it."

Unbeknownst to the rest of the group, two groups of thorny vines began to speak to one another.

_**Inside Holly's Mind**_

"_So...you're my daughter, I'm guessing?_' Hermit Purple asked.

'_It appears so. Listen, there's not much time. DIO's curse is making me violent, bloodthirsty. I don't want to hurt Holly, but his curse makes it difficult. I'm subconsciously draining Holly of life and can't stop._ _I'm going to do my best to guide you all on your adventure. As a Joestar, I also have a connection with DIO. He has __Stand users everywhere, all ready to end your lives. But, as a being who knows all fates, you can't speak up about it, can you?' _Holly's Stand remarked. After a moment of silence, she continued.

'_They can't do this without me, nor without you. You cannot tell them the things you know ahead of time, but I can still help._'

Hermit Purple took a moment to think. '_If you think you can help us then please do. We don't let you die._'

'_Good. Now go. The curse is acting up again, and he'll detect you speaking to me. He might attempt to speed up this curse if he discovers us._'

'_Right. DIO doesn't **stand** a chance._'

If they had ears crickets would certainly be chirping.

'_Just go, and take your lame puns with you._'

_**Real World**_

"JoJo's mother...she's the kind of woman you can relax around. If I ever fall in love, I want it to be with a woman like her."

"Keep it in your pants. Now, isn't it that time?"

"Ahh yes...the most sacred time that all men share."

The four stood one behind the other in a fantastic pose.

_**"Let's go!"**_


	6. Tongues, Tongues Everywhere!

**Reviews coming in faster than the meteors from Planet Waves! Also, two 2,000+ word chapters today cause y'all deserve it after that break I took from the last chapter.**

**watches when you sleep: Don't you worry, I've got plans for EVERY stand. Also pls don't watch me when I sleep. I'm dreaming of SBR being animated and I'd like no interruptions ;)**

**OfficerChariot: Thank you very much! I'm so glad you and more people like it. I was unsure of how my humor would translate but I'm so happy it's good. Means a lot. I won't disappoint with our favorite baguette man.**

**Chapter Stone Ocean is a go!**

_**Somewhere in Egypt**_

*Click*

DIO heard the satisfying sound as his Polaroid camera produced a photo, watching as it slowly faded into the image he was looking for.

'_Do I need to remind you of how much that hurts, Dio?_'

Ah, shit. He woke up Jonathan. Or, what he perceived to be Jonathan's spirit. Around DIO's fingers were purple vines, similar to Hermit Purple. It spoke just like him and somehow found that balance of annoying and charming that he admired. He assumed it to be Jonathan's latent Stand, though DIO wasn't quite sure himself.

'_Oh look, you're using me to spy on my ancestors. The perfect English gentleman you are. This is why Father loved me more._'

Scratch that. This one had a lot more attitude; probably the side that Jonathan hid from everyone.

'And I killed him. Isn't that a sha-OW!' A dose of Hamon shocked the vampire's body, though it was only enough to cause minor pain. The more accustomed he grew to his brother's body, the less power his Stand was able to produce. Though that still burnt like hell.

DIO picked up the photo and took a good look at it. "Tch. Just like I thought, they've discovered my location. Joseph and Jotaro...damn Joestars!"

'_Maybe if you didn't decide to pose every time you detected them spying on you, you might have stayed hidden._'

'YOU'RE the one who helped me perfect posing, Jonathan! I won't let it go to waste with this body. Speaking of which, what the hell did you eat to get it like this?'

'_The question should be what DIDN'T I eat._'

DIO's ears picked up the sound of jet engines and he took another look at the photo. "Hmph. No matter, they're finished already. The idiots have chosen the fastest mode of transport, but have doomed themselves in the process. We'll see how they deal with this one."

_**Plane en route to Egypt**_

Joseph suddenly awoke as he felt his neck mark burn again. "He's watching us," he said, looking to Jotaro who was sitting next to him. He peered around; Kakyoin and Abdul were still fast asleep in their chairs. It was the middle of the day but all four were exhausted.

"Yeah, I felt it too," Jotaro replied. "A new stand user could be on this plane. We need to be careful. Collateral damage won't do good on what conscious I have left."

'_Fuck I hate planes,_' Star Platinum said. '_The only thing keeping me going is my badass new name._'

'Well I WANTED to name you Ocean Man but I guess Abdul had something else in mind._'_

'_Dude, I'm a burning ball of gas AND a valuable metal. What could be better than that?_'

'The sea, that's what. But I guess it makes sense; who would name their Stand after a musical reference, anyway? That'll never catch on.'

A buzzing sound suddenly filled the Joestars' ears. It was loud. Too loud for something like a normal insect. That's when Joseph spotted it. A massive bug, like a beetle, flying around the plane over everyone. Joseph noticed that Abdul and Kakyoin had awoken because of the noise, but no other people on the plane were awake. Another Stand already?!

It flew around for a few seconds then zipped away so fast it seemed as if it vanished. Now that it was gone the four Stand users faked being asleep, sitting up to face the threat. "It was some kind of insect. On a plane, that's not normal. I think it's a Stand!" Abdul exclaimed.

"Jotaro, don't panic, but it's right by your head. It's huge!" Kakyoin shouted, pointing his finger at the massive bug.

Jotaro turned his head towards it and saw its massive mandibles open wide. Between a set of disgusting sharp yellow teeth, a tongue-like appendage crept out with a set of teeth of its own.

"What a disgusting Stand. But I'll take care of it," Jotaro said as he stood.

"I've been told of a Stand that likes to rip tongues out and eat them!" Abdul said. "Be careful!"

"Star Platinum, grab it quick!" Jotaro commanded, and his spirit obeyed. When its hand shot out, there was a small gust of wind and the insect was gone from its original position. It had avoided SP's hands with ease.

"That damn thing's faster than something that can catch a bullet! This is unreal," Abdul whispered.

"He's going for the kill! Block, Jotaro!" Kakyoin shouted as the appendage shot out with impressive speed. SP raised his hand to block it but the sharp tongue went right through his palm through the back of his hand.

"_Agghhh!_" Star Platinum shouted in pain, but when it remembered the opponent it quickly closed it, catching the appendage between its teeth.

"_Thith ith tho dithgusthing!_" SP said, blood spurting out of its mouth.

"So this is the Stand that brings calamity! This is...**Tower of Gray! **I've heard rumors of it but I didn't know it worked for DIO. Word says that it works completely in secret, sabotaging planes, trains and ships. It's caused hundreds of innocent deaths, probably under DIO's command," Abdul said. "It's card is **The Tower**, representing blocking of one's path, danger and destruction!"

Anger welled in Jotaro as he got rid of the disgusting tentacle, punching it as well as targeting the Stand itself. **"ORAORAORAORA!" **A barrage of punches destroyed the false tongue but not the beetle. It dodged every punch with impossible agility.

"_Hehehe! Even if you fired dozens of bullets fired by a dozens guns only a centimeter from my Stand, none would hit it!_" Tower of Gray boasted in a disgustingly ratty voice.

'Which passenger could it be?!' Joseph thought to himself. "I know! **Hermit Pur-**" His search was cut off when the fly disappeared once more. It reappeared behind a sleeping passenger and it speared its body through the back of several innocent heads in a row, killing them instantly. When it came back into view, it had all of their tongues hanging on the end of its built-in weapon.

"_Mmmm, the most delicious part! Now to tell you mu objective._' It flew to a wall and began to drag the tongues along it until it spelt out a word in fresh blood:

_**MASSACRE!**_

"N-no...now he's done it! I'll burn it to a crisp! **Magician's Red!**" The fiery chicken sprouted from Abdul's body, fire blazing out of it. "_Time to scrap. I'll squish you like those roaches in my kitchen, boy._"

"Wait, Abdul! You can't, it'll...'

Nearby an old man yawned, mumbling, "What's with all the noise? Can't a man take a nap in peace, eh?" He stood up and walked down the hallway. "Time to find the bathroom..." He leaned against the wall and when he felt something sticky touch his hands, he looked down and saw a red splotch on his palm. "B-b-b-b-b-lood!" He stuttered, his dentures damn near falling out of his mouth. Just before he could shout, Kakyoin chopped him cleanly in the back of the neck.

"Sorry old timer, but we can't have panic here, now can we? Listen, Magician's Red might blow the plane up and Star Platinum's gonna rip holes in the fuselage. My discreet and tactical Stand, **Hierophant Green**, is most suited to defeating this vile creature."

"_Heh! Lord DIO told me all about you! You might be a quiet one but you can't match my Stand's speed!_"

"We'll see about that!" He summoned his Stand and immediately attacked. "**Emerald Splash!**"

But it was no use. The insect dodged every single emerald without breaking a sweat, edging closer and closer until it shot out its spike and tore through Hierophant's mouth guard, exposing its teeth and causing it to bleed from the mouth. Hierophant grabbed its mouth and quickly analyzed its injury. '_Small cut, little damage. Bleeding will cease shortly, but force from the attack has knocked us off balance. Critical position when prone. May we use my other ability, sir? I feel it will be useful in this particular scenario._'

'Yes, go ahead. Let's use what our card represents and devise a strategy he can't dodge!'

"_Kehkeh! You thought if you fired enough crap at me it would hit! Rediculous! You're too slow!_"

It moved closer and brought out its tongue. "_Time for a snack, Kakyoin! My **Tower Needle** will rip out your tongue! Soon you will go mad..._"

"**Emerald Splash!**"

It dodged once again. "_From the pain of your ripped flesh!_"

"Mad from pain?" Kakyoin chuckled. "No, no, you have it all wrong. My Stand is not as it appears. Yes, he will go mad."

Several green tentacles shot from under the seats, piercing the giant bug from below and behind. "Mad from joy! For it loves nothing more than to rip beings apart!"

The normally mild-mannered Hierophant had a scary grin on its face as it heard the beautiful sounds of bone and flesh being broken and ripped apart. It seemed to revel in the feeling of complete destruction.

"I already had the tentacles in place. I just had to use the Emerald Splash to move you in the correct position."

'_Hmmm, this feeling,_' Hierophant whispered. '_I need more things to destroy! Bring me more flesh to rip apart!_'

'Stay calm. The battle is won, my spirit. Go back into your small space and cool off. We'll need your rage for later fights.'

'_Y-yes, of course._'

The old man that Kakyoin chopped earlier suddenly raised his head, opening his mouth. His grotesquely swollen tongue shot out of his mouth, indented with the shape of a beetle.

"Ahh, so it was you?"

The old man's tongue split apart and his head exploded as he fell over dead.

"Repulsive Stands have repulsive users, it seems. Lucky us."

They propped the corpse onto one of the seats and examined its split-open skull. "It appears he did not have a flesh bud," Abdul explained. "Tower of Gray's always been a thief, using deathly accidents as a cover-up for his crimes."

Everyone's balance suddenly shifted, the entire floor rolling to an angle. "Is it just me or did the plane just go into a nosedive?!" Joseph shouted, making his way to the cockpit. "No, it can't be!"

As Joseph ran down the hall, two young female flight attendants came out from their room and called, "Sir, the cockpit is off limits!"

"I know! Don't care!" He called back.

"But-" She stopped when the other poked her then pointed to Jotaro. 'Oh, so handsome~' They both thought.

"Move it before the FBI puts you on a list," Jotaro said as he roughly pushed both of them away while walking past them.

'_And how exactly are they supposed to know you're 17? You look like you're 25,_" Star chastised.

'If girls who look older than they actually are are off limits, so are guys. Those two need to be locked up.'

As the two attendants fell back, they landed in the broad chest of Kakyoin. He gently put his hands on their shoulders and said, "Please excuse his crass behavior. Are you hurt?"

"No," the two said in unison, mesmerized by his charm.

'_Looks like the enemy Stands aren't the only ones getting Emerald Splashed tonight,_' Hierophant commented.

'_Have you been hanging around Star Platinum again?_'

'_...no._'

'No destruction for you for a week, young man.'

'_Damn._'

"Damn it, he got us!" Joseph said as he examined the state of the cockpit. Two dead pilots and a lot of blood splattered everywhere, their tongues missing. "That bug bastard got here first. Without a pilot, we're on a one-way trip to an emergency crash."

As Joseph and Jotaro took seats in the pilot and co-pilot seats they heard the sound of blood splattering and a gurgling voice. They turned around to see ToG's user, barely standing while blabbering through crooked teeth and a mouthful of blood.

"Hahahaha! You will never make it to Lord DIO! His Stand users have power beyond your imagination! They will ki-"

**"ORA!"** A swift punch to his head split it the rest of the way and ended his life quickly. The two stewardesses stood there shaking, but didn't say a word.

"You two are real pros. Not even a whimper. I might consider making out with both of you later. Now this old man's gonna land the plane nice and easy so just go and put on some seat-belts, yeah?" Jotaro said. The two quickly scampered off to find a seat.

'_What happened to the whole need to be locked up thing?_'

'What can I say, women who don't scream at the first sight of danger attract me.' Jotaro turned to his grandfather and asked, "You DO know how to fly a plane, right?"

"Yeah, of course! I've been on four planes in the course of my life and only two have ended in terrible crashes!"

"Let me guess. This is that fourth one and you were the pilot in at least one of them."

'_Looks like he can see through your bullshit even better than me,_" Hermit Purple said as Joseph grabbed the wheel.

"No way in hell am I riding in a plane with you again, gramps!"

Joseph managed to safely land the plane in the ocean while the people in the plane got evacuated via helicopters that Joseph contacted with the radio.

_**Stardust Crusaders: Safely Landed 35km out in the Hong Kong Sea.**_


	7. Can't We Just Eat In Peace?

**Review Responseeeeee(s) let's gooooo**

**pervy sage: That basically explains my life so I'm not too worried about it.**

**Guest: Emperor's a certified NiceGuy™****.**

**Chapter SBR starts now!**

_**Hong Kong, a Restaurant**_

"That bug man's right. There's no way we can get to Egypt by plane, and a few lives were lost in the last battle. If we try again who knows how many innocent people will die," Joseph said, feeling his stomach growl. He was hungry as hell; he'd surely be a major fatass at this age if it weren't for his hamon training.

"If we don't find DIO within 50 days," Abdul added, "Holly won't make it. We have to keep that in mind."

"If we had stayed on that plane we'd be in Cairo by now," Kakyoin said. True; it should have been a 20 hour trip at most in the air, but they were only in that plane for a few hours and had landed near China.

"Don't worry, we can use the ocean to our advantage. We charter a medium-sized boat, and we can make good progress by travelling around the Malaysian peninsula. The Indian ocean is our goal for now," Joseph explained, pointing to the map with his massive prosthetic finger.

"Good idea. We can avoid extreme environments like a desert or the mountains while also avoiding Stands," Abdul agreed.

"Just because Mexicans can get past the American border in a few minutes doesn't mean we can get through Asia as easily," Kakyoin added. "Looks like we're heading to the sea."

"But how are we gonna sneak past Stand users?" Joseph wondered aloud, tapping his fingers on the table. Kakyoin grabbed the lid of the tea pot on the table and left it ajar. Jotaro perked up, and the student felt the need to explain.

"This is the sign you want more tea. In a place like Hong Kong, that means you like it and want more. When you get brought more tea..." A waitress walked by and refilled the tea kettle, and Kakyoin tapped the table lightly with his index finger in response. The woman smiled and walked off without a word. "That means 'thank you'.

'_Huh, you learn something new every day. Isn't he Japanese? Why does he know so much?_'

'Cause he's obviously a lot more cultured. I feel like a damn shut-in now.'

'_You kind of are. Remember when you were younger and you thought that the kid in Boku no Pico was a girl until that guy rammed his-_'

'Not. Another. Word.'

"Excuse me."

Everyone jumped from their thoughts and turned to the new voice. It was a man, muscular as all hell and appearing to be in his mid-twenties. His white hair was combed in a flat-top and he wore a black tank-top, but with only one shoulder strap.

"Sorry to be a bother, but I'm a traveler from France and I can't quite read this Chinese menu..."

Suspicious already. Why would you willingly travel to a country without being able to at least read the language? Stand user or not, he was already pissing Jotaro off.

"Shut the hell up. Go away, shoo," Jotaro said, waving his hand as if he was speaking to a bothersome puppy.

"Don't be rude, Jotaro! Give him a break!" Joseph scolded.

'Is he really as intelligent as Mom said he was? Apparently he's the best prankster she's ever known and survived battles solely on tactics; he hardly ever used brute force, according to her. This french guy's got Stand user written all over him.'

'_I think Joseph's faking, probably trying to lure him into a trap. Wouldn't Hermit Purple already have told him if this guy was a user?_'

'He didn't on the plane. Let's just see where this goes.'

"I've been to Hong Kong plenty of times; enough to read the menus, anyway. I'll get us some pork, shark and mushrooms."

When a waiter arrived Joseph pointed to random items on the menu and when the food arrived it was anything but simple pork and mushrooms. Fried frogs, clams and rice soup decorated the table with odd smells and even stranger appearance. The frechman stared at the fried frog in disbelief; why would they fry it when the legs alone taste amazing sauteed?

"Well, we already ordered it. Might as well dig in, hahah!" the elder Crusader laughed, grabbing one of the frogs.

"Ahh, such attention to detail," the baguette-haired man said, holding a star-shaped carrot between a pair of chopsticks. "It would be such a pity to eat this work of art! This shape...it seems so familiar."

This red flag just turned crimson.

"Silly me, how could I forget! I have a friend who has a mark shaped just like this. **On his back.**"

Damn it. And the food looked so good too...

"You're an enemy St-"

The bowl of rice soup erupted in a huge mess, something rising out of the container.

"Look out, Mr. Joestar! It's a...!"

A rapier poked out of the bowl and aimed the tip right at Joseph.

"_Bonjour._"

"**Stand!**"

The sword pierced easily through Joseph's robotic hand, the sound of metal scraping against metal ringing in everyone's ears as Abdul summoned Magician's Red.

"_Fire Style: Grab the piece no jutsu!_" Magician's Red yelled, launching a blast of fire out of his finger like a gun. As more of the frenchman's Stand was revealed, it was shown that the hand and arm holding the sword appeared to be metal, like a human wearing armor. The sword twirled around at high speed and seemed to gather the fire around it like ribbon around a dancer's arm.

The enemy Stand finally showed itself fully. From head to toe it was covered in armor, a bright silver almost blinding the Crusaders. Its eyes peered out of its helmet, glowing with such intensity it made everyone feel as if a 10 pound weight was attached to their hearts. The Stand launched the fire off of its sword at a knocked-over table, 12 markings appearing in a ring on the piece of wood.

"_Eef you dahn't mind my saying so, your fire does naht burn as bright as eet could, mon ami,_" The Stand said, standing and speaking with a gentleman's poise.

"My Stand is the Chariot card. Beautiful but cruel, a machine for war...**Silver Chariot!**" Mohammad Abdul, accept my challenge! Chariot, explain."

"_Eef you find gentlemen would please direct your ahttention to ze clahck I hahve crahfted..._" the Stand said, waving to the table. Everyone's mouths were left agape at the sight. The fireballs that made the ring turned into numbers like a clock, in the center two blazing clock hands.

"_Befahre ziss clahck strikes noon, my mahstair will 'ave defeated yours, Mr. Red._'

"_You snail-slurping mothafucka! I'll-"_

_"_Calm yourself," Abdul said, walking past his Stand. "You have a way with your blade, but it'll take much more than simple pride and ego to defeat me in a timely manner. What's your name?"

"Of course, I did not have the chance to introduce myself. Since you were so kind as to share your meal with a stranger, I'll gladly give you my name. You've just had a fine dinner with one Jean Pierre Polnareff."

"Merci beacoup. I appreciate the gesture. And yet..." With a wave of his hand, the table's clock melted, burning the table into ash.

"Monsieur Polnareff. I hope you don't truly believe that my flames move by normal laws. I am not bound my this world's rules; I am the master of flames."

"Your power is a dangerous one indeed. Fire is what created, and what eventually will end, life as we know it. But you speak to **me** of ego? My skill with a sword is not mere cockiness!" Polnareff tossed a handful of coins up in the air.

"_Ziss old treek, is it, Mahstair?_" Chariot said as it made a single blinding thrust forward. Through the blade sat the coins, but not just them alone; in between each coin, a small ember separated them.

"I see. He can cut flames as well? Impossible for a normal man."

"I'm glad you understand. I'm far from arrogant! I can cut through air itself, create vacuums to guide flames to my will. Your fire is useless against my Chariot." Polnareff walked to the exit, strolling out of the door.

"The Chariot card symbolizes victory and conquest. I can easily take you in this small room, but only due to your worry about innocents and the damage to the surrounding buildings you will cause. You'll hold back, and we can't have that. My Stand deserves victory only when facing someone at their best. Now follow me. I'll slice all of you to bits, one by one."

Polnareff led them to an area outside known as the Tiger Balm Garden, an area surrounded by beautiful hand-sculpted statues of various animals such as owls, dragons and of course, tigers.

"Now let's see," Polnareff pondered, "how will this all go down...? I'll make a prediction right now, Abdul."

"_You will be destroyed by your own powair._"

"Abdul!" Jotaro called, ready to jump in, but Abdul stopped him.

"Don't worry, I don't need any help. Its as he says, out in the open I can go all out-"

"_Hora!_" A thrust, swiftly dodged by the chicken.

"_I ahdmire your speed, but it will not be enough to defeat me. Een ze heat of bahttle, I ahlways stay cool. Eef you refuse to use your flahmes, I will 'ave to go on zee offensive!_"

With a constant barrage of incredibly fast thrusts, Chariot chanted, "_**Hora! Horahorahorahora!**"_

"You have no idea how long it took for us to make it so he didn't say 'ora. I felt as if that wouldn't be original so we had to ditch the tendency for silent H's in French," Polnareff explained, his hand resting on his chin as if he was watching two children fight with amusement.

"_If you don't back up I'm gonna cave yo chest in!_" Magician's red opened its mouth and launched a few more blasts of fire. Silver Chariot swiped its sword to the left, and the vacuum created by his slice caused the fire to change direction and crash into a large stone, breaking it apart until it made a very familiar shape.

When the smoke cleared, a statue of Magician's Red was where the rock once was, in absolutely perfect likeness.

"_Damn I look good! I used a different kind of butter for my dreads and I gotta say they're lookin fine, even in a rock._"

"I'm glad you like it. You look great...in the Display of the Damned! I'm sending you to hell where you'll be most comfortable!" Polnareff exclaimed.

Abdul faced Polnareff, his palms open. "You're going to unleash your full power. At last! Bring it on!" Polnareff said, opening his arms in an invitation for a fight.

"Jotaro, Kakyoin, get behind something and stay there. When Abdul uses 'that', things get ugly quick," Joseph warned.

"'That'?"

"**_Crossfire...Niggacane!_**" With this cry a huge ankh-shaped wave of flames launched from Magician's Red. It was huge, destructive and worst of all, very racist. The worst kind of attack against a European!

"We weren't gonna call it that!" Abdul yelled.

"_Too late, I already sent it. It's Niggacane now and you know it._"

"Hora! So this is the best you can do? I think you forgot about my technique!" Polnareff said as he sliced the air in a downward strike. The ankh suddenly reversed direction and engulfed the fortune teller's Stand.

"_I don't need to be blacker!_" Magician's Red shouted as the flames burned his body.

"You will be killed by your own flames."

"_Just ahs I predeected. I know ziss ees unbecahmeeng of one such ahs myself...but I'll enjoy wahtcheeng you suffair__,_" Silver Chariot said, its yellow eyes glowing dangerously.

Abdul fell to the ground in an attempt to escape further damage, but the flames still reached his face. Magician's Red charged again.

"Really? Your dying gasp? If you're gonna die, do it with honor and die quietly!" Polnareff said as Chariot sliced Magician's Red clean in half from top to bottom, making it separate in two. But something was wrong, that last blow felt too...light. "I felt as if I sliced nothing at all...a fake?!"

Out of the sliced-open Stand a large amount of flames poured out, covering the armored Stand in burning embers. "He sent a bomb after me!"

When the flames died, it was revealed to be the sculpture that Polnareff cut out earlier.

"Isn't it funny how the intense heat of my flames blinded you? It turns out the one to be outdone by one's own ability turned out to be you, Polnareff!"

"_**Crossfire...Niggacane!**_"

The intense flame consumed Polnareff in a blaze of glory. "Making predictions against a fortune teller? You're a hundred years too early!"


	8. Another Life, Wasted

**Eric Andre dies in part 6.**

**ThatOneGuyUpstairs: You know, I never thought about it like that. Josuke did get a very bad sickness as a child, and I always took that as him being affected by the curse since he was still young. I forget if Giorno was sick as a child too or if he just had very shitty parents, not sure, but I theorize that DIO's kids aren't affected because they're the offspring of his new body, so maybe that prevents them from being affected?**

**Guest: Glad to know I'm up to Snapcube's level of humor, Shadow doing that and making fun of Eggman's egg dick was the funniest shit I've ever seen.**

**pervy sage: OVERPOWERING KIDS FUELS MY SELF ESTEEM**

**Richard Trevelyan: Thanks a lot! I'm planning to go over all of the parts, and if I somehow manage to catch up to Part 8 before it's finished then chapters of this fic will sadly slow down as the manga is now monthly but I already have amazing ideas for all of the parts. I'll probably keep all of them in this one fic instead of breaking them up into multiple separate ones but depending on what people say when I finish part 3 that might change.**

**forgot my passwo: Means a lot! I love JoJo and writing this story so I churn these out pretty quick. Plus it gives me an excuse to reread the manga.**

**Part JoJolion is now in action!**

Polnareff let out an agonized shout as he was knocked back by the intense flames, the heat scorching him. He landed on his back, smoke rolling off of his body like a freshly baked baguette.

"If he lives, he'll be in bed for at least a few months," Abdul said. "He's no longer a threat. Come, let's stick with our original plan and get a boat." As the group turned around Magician's Red tip-toed over to Polnareff's body and knelt by it.

"Magician, what the hell are you doing?" Abdul asked.

"_Hol up, this mane's got some nice ass shoes! You see these impressive shits? We'll make a buck off a' these. You think DIO gave these to him?_" The fiery Stand began to laugh but almost let out a high-pitched scream as Polnareff began to sit up.

In an explosion of what seemed like pressurized air, Polnareff's Stand looked like it blew up, pieces of its armor flying away from it at dangerous speeds. As a result of the explosion, Polnareff was launched high in the air.

"Hasn't he passed out? He'll die if he lands on his back from that height!" Kakyoin shouted.

Polnareff's eyes opened and he began to clap his hands, floating in mid-air. "Bravo! I say, bravoooo!" The Frenchman laughed.

"Not even a burn...he's not hurt! How is he floating like that?!" Joseph asked.

"Use your inner sight to see, my friends!" Polnareff said, crossing his arms and nodding under him. They all saw the outline of Silver Chariot carrying its master in the air.

"_Mastair...you need to lahse sahme weight..._" Silver Chariot said, straining to hold up his muscular master.

"My abs hold for no one, Chariot! Now let go, if you please. I believe we're at a reasonable height." As his Stand let go, Polnareff spun and landed on his feet perfectly, putting his arms behind his head as the knight revealed its new form.

"Witness my silver Stand with its armor shed. As you can see, the armor was not just for show; it totally protected me from your flames, however it prevents my Stand from moving at full speed. Now that it's gone...that is no longer a problem, as you saw just a moment ago. Chariot's true speed is not something to be taken lightly."

"_Do we need to do zees techneeque? I feel so nahked~_" Chariot said, covering his chest and crotch as if he were a woman.

Polnareff almost choked, his face flush. "There's nothing to cover! Get into position, like we practiced!"

"_Hol up, you a woman? Cause you lookin' kind of scrumptious right now, I ain't gonna lie,_" Magician's Red said.

"_Oh, Monsieur Red..._"

Suddenly everyone felt as if that moment in time was skipped forward a few seconds.

'I'm too traumatized by what I've just witnessed to even be bothered by that," Jotaro said. Everyone in the area agreed.

"I see," Abdul replied, attempting to ignore the Stand romance they just witnessed to keep his sanity. "Now that your armor is gone, the next full hit will mean your life."

"That is, if you can hit me. I'd like to see you try! Chariot. Scatter."

"_Oui, Mahstair._"

In an instant, seven Chariots suddenly appeared from behind Polnareff.

"Impossible...! You can only have one Stand at once!" Joseph shouted.

"But I do only have one, Mister. What you see are after-images. My Chariot is moving so fast it appears as if there are more than one! If your eyes can't even keep up with his movements, then you have no hope against his sword! Chariot. Shotgun."

Suddenly dozens of extremely fast and sharp rapiers were heading towards Magician's Red at breakneck speeds.

"**Crossfire Niggacane!**" But the attack phased through the Chariot he fired at and smashed into the ground.

"Just an image, I'm afraid. You have something on your face, Abdul."

A few seconds of confusion later, Abdul suddenly felt several cuts open on his face and shoulders, blood pouring down his cheeks. "So fast and precise! This Stand's had plenty of training."

"Ten years' worth. Now let's finish this."

"That was very noble of you, revealing the mechanics of your attack. Allow me to do the same for my next move."

"Interesting. Go on."

"This is a variation of my C.F.N. It keeps its ankh shape and is divided into multiple blasts. Just try to dodge my **Crossfire Niggacane: Jim Crow Special! **It does extra damage to white people!"

"_Wance a fool, ahlways a fool._" Silver Chariot began to spin around Polnareff, its blade swirling the powerful flames as well.

"It's no good! His Stand's in the perfect formation to deflect it!" Joseph said.

"Time to destroy you with your own power! **Racism Reversal!**" Just before Polnareff could knock the blast back at his opponent, he heard the sound of the ground cracking and looked down just in time to see another ankh fire from below, engulfing him in flames and knocking him into the air. He landed with a thud, covered head to toe in white-hot fire.

"I see. He dug a hole earlier on purpose, and sent it down there as a trap."

Abdul pulled a dagger out of his pocket and tossed it next to Polnareff. "They say being burned alive is the worst way to die. Make it less excruciating." He turned and walked away.

Polnareff grabbed the blade's handle and stared at it. He considered throwing it at Abdul's back, but he saw his Stand staring at him. "Hmph. What kind of master am I if I teach backstabbing?" He tossed it in the air and caught it, aiming the blade at his throat.

"_Our last hora. I treasured every moment with you, Mahstair._"

Polnareff looked at Chariot and knew that he knew, suicide was not the way to go. Polnareff tossed the knife to the ground and lay his head down. "I'll take the pain. I owe this fighter that much, especially with all of that boasting earlier."

Abdul snapped his fingers and the flame was extinguished.

'_Maybe this guy isn't as bad as we though__t,_' Star said. Jotaro smiled and nodded.

"He didn't attack me from behind. His sense of honor overrides his orders from DIO." Abdul turned Polnareff on his back and moved his hair from his forehead. Sure enough, a flesh bud had its tentacles embedded deeply into the man's forehead. "We can't kill him; he's being controlled. JoJo."

"Got it." Jotaro summoned Star Platinum and they got to work on extracting the bud.

"This part's so gross! Hurry Jotaro, they look so slimy! Blegh!" Joseph exclaimed, hugging his body dramatically. The very instant that the bud was removed, Joseph knelt next to Polnareff and helped him sit up. "Guess he's not DIO's bud-dy anymore, eh?" Joseph said with a laugh.

'_Good one. Come up with that one yourself?_"

'Shut up, Hermit. You told me that one with Kakyoin. Or did the one who lights the way forget what he left behind?'

'_Whatever. Wake frog legs up!_'

About an hour later the group were at the boat they charted at the docks.

"Mister Joestar," Polnareff said to Joseph. "May I ask you a bIzZarE question?"

"Don't know why you said BiZaRrE like that, but sure."

"I've noticed you always keep your left glove on, even when you eat. Your left hand doesn't happen to be a right hand as well?"

"My left a right? I guess that is a little biZZaRRe. Why do you ask?"

"I'm looking for the man who murdered my little sister. He has two right hands. I don't know his face and that's all I have to go on, but I will find him."

Joseph slid his glove off to show his prosthetic hand. "50 years ago. Lost it in the fight of my life."

"Ah. Sorry if I was rude. The incident didn't happen that long ago. It's only been three years since. My little sister lived in a small village in France. She was walking home from school with a friend. She saw a man in the road. He had some sort of barrier; not a single drop of rain touched him. Something suddenly sliced open her friend's chest. She thought it was the wind. The man thought the friend to be dead and raped my sister, leaving her to die on the road. Her friend escaped with her life, and told me what she saw. His face was hard to see, but he had two right hands."

"No one believed her," Polnareff said. "But I did. I've had my Chariot for my entire life. A man sick enough to do this, while also having the power to make it happen...I knew it wasn't far-fetched. He was most definitely a Stand user." Polnareff turned and struck the most heart-wrenching pose, one leg stretched behind him as far as it would go, the other in front, his head poised towards the sky. A tower of emotion.

"And I swore on that very day to avenge the cruel fate of my sister! My Stand and I will bring justice to her soul. I promised I would let her see him fall into the pits of hell, giving her the satisfaction of his eternal torment from her seat in heaven. One year ago today, I met DIO."

_**One Year Ago, Egypt**_

Polnareff felt the strong incense fill his nose, watching the blonde man in front of him. His clawed hands rested on the crystal ball between them. In the ball, several strange shapes began to form, eventually forming an image.

"It's a vision in your heart," DIO said. "The pain you hold, the man you seek, intertwined as one. My power makes it visible." A falcon with a helmet rested on DIO's shoulder, something like a grin painted on its beak. "People with abilities like you...I call them Stands." Form the crystal ball, a woman's shriek.

"Do you hear that? It's the agony of the one you cherished most. The image embedded in the crystal is what pains you, correct? Work with me! I will help you, as you will help me. I am plagued by my inability to touch the sun. Lend me your strength, and I will find this disgusting creature of a man for you. You'll get all of the alone time you need, I assure you."

_**Present**_

"Then he told me to kill you guys. Honestly I was going to go through with it," Polnareff explained.

"The flesh bud helps, but this DIO is an excellent manipulator," Abdul concluded.

"I concur. By his story, I'd be willing to bet that the man with two right hands is working for him already," Kakyoin said.

"If I find DIO, my sister's murderer won't be far behind. I've made up my mind; I'm going with you to Egypt," Polnareff declared.


	9. Take A Seat With Chris Hansen, Jotaro

"I'm going with you to Egypt."

Joseph, as the impromptu leader of their group, couldn't find a reason to deny Polnareff. With his deadly Stand, he would be a valuable asset.

"Excuse me!" A young woman said, another girl next to her. "Could you please take a picture of us?" She asked Jotaro, both of them practically drooling over him mentally. "Pleaseeee! With sugar on top~?"

"Shut the fu-"

"Now now! No need for that, Jotaro. Who are we to deny these fine young ladies a simple request? I'd be glad to take pictures for such beauties!" Polnareff said, the biggest shit-eating grin on his face. "You two have the nicest legs I've ever seen, but we should make this a full-body shot, no?"

'A shame I can't zoom in where I want..' he thought, to his Stand's dismay.

'_Why ahre you wahsteeng time weeth zese beembahs? I zought we were going to find Cherie's keellair!_' Chariot said, agitated.

'Why are you getting so angry, Chariot?'

'_I'm naht anhgry! I just...cahn we go? Please?_'

'If it'll calm you down a bit.'

"If only I could take a picture of your hearts! But alas, I cannot. Well, we must be on our way." Polnareff kissed the two women on the back of their hands and walked off with his group, causing Chariot to scowl internally. Polnareff didn't know the secret his Stand held, but would wish he found out sooner.

_**30 Minutes Later, a boat. Occupants: A crew and captain, all background-checked, and the Crusaders.**_

The waves gently rocked the boat, the salty smell of the sea wafting into everyone's noses as the birds above them squawked their song.

"It'll take us around three days to get from Hong Kong to Singapore. We should do our best to relax during that time; if we're exhausted by the time we meet DIO, we'll have no chance," Joseph explained. He changed into a blue and white striped muscle shirt, but despite that Jotaro and Kakyoin decided to keep their stuffy-looking school uniforms.

When confronted, the teens made their response. "It's who we are! As students, we must dress the part," Kakyoin explained.

"Let me go, jerk! Watch it!"

Polnareff and Abdul peeked around the corner and saw a crew member holding a boy up by his collar. The kid looked no older than 12, and was wearing a flat cap, a white shirt and overalls.

"Shut your trap, brat!" The crew member said.

"Who the hell is this? We agreed that there would be absolutely NO other passengers on this ship!" Joseph said.

"A stowaway, sir. Kid was hiding in the lower compartment of the ship."

"Let me go! I'll kick ya in your balls if you don't!" The kid shouted. The crew member sighed and let the kid go.

"Doesn't matter anyway. It's the coast guard for you, bucko."

"The c-cops? That can't happen! Please, I'll work for my ticket! I promise! I just wanted to go to Singapore to see my dad!"

"So instead of buying a legit ticket, you think you can sneak and then just work? Anyone can work! You're just the one who thought he could save a few bucks and skimp buy. No dice!" All throughout his chastising the sailor was grabbing and pulling the boy's face and ears, flicking the kid's nose on the last word.

The boy grabbed the sailor's arm and bit it. "You son of a-!"

With a splash, the pre-teen jumped into the sea.

"Wow, boy has guts!" Polnareff remarked.

"It's way too far to swim to shore. Should we stop him?" Kakyoin asked.

"Hell no!" Jotaro said. "He wouldn't have jumped if he knew he couldn't make it.

Joseph felt a feeling in his gut, summoning Hermit Purple to scan the ship.

'_I don't feel anything stand-like, but this still isn't good. In the water..._'

"That idiot!" The sailor said. "There's lots of sharks in this part of the sea. The kid's toast!"

As the kid began to move from wading into swimming, Joseph shouted, "Watch out kid! There's a shark, right underneath you!" Indeed, there was the silhouette of the most notorious sea predator.

"_I refuse!_" Star Platinum shouted.

"I don't like it either, but the kid's gonna die if we don't do something," Jotaro said.

"_No! It's a sea creature! Hear that? A SEA creature. The sea is the best thing on this Godforsaken planet and you want to hurt one of its inhabitants?_"

"No I don't WANT to hurt it, you...dingbat! I don't want the kid to die either. A shark is basically teeth and eyes, hit it a few times in the belly and it'll be fine!"

"_I'm not massaging you OR lighting your cigarettes for two weeks then._'

At that moment Jotaro considered not saving the kid; lighting your own cigarettes is so tiresome! But in the end, he made the right choice. "Fine, just go!"

"_Forgive me, shark!_" Star Platinum said as it rose from the water, uppercutting the shark's belly. "**ORAORAORA!**"

The boy looked on in confusion as the shark was launched high into the air, blood pouring out of its mouth.

Jotaro grabbed the kid by the scruff of his shirt and started dragging him to the ship. "Yare yare daze. More trouble than you're worth." As Jotaro began to drag him, he felt something strange. Make that two somethings. He patted the kid on the shoulder and knew this couldn't be a boy. Jotaro snatched the hat off of the kid, causing long locks of brown hair to fall around her shoulders.

"You're a girl! A damn brat, to boot."

"How dare you feel me up like that, you creep!" She attempted to slap him but an invisible force stopped her hand.

"Yare yare dammit. Now I'M the one that's gonna get put on a list," he said as he decided to use Star Platinum to drag the brat back to the boat instead.

Behind them, the shark was brought under the water for a split second, rising back up in two pieces, split in half perfectly. A humanoid creature swam just below the surface. its webbed hands making it glide quickly towards its targets.

"Watch out, Jotaro! There's something else trying to ambush you, and it's not a shark!" Joseph called out. Jotaro looked below and behind him to see two glowing eyes staring up at him. Just before a claw could strike him, Joseph launched Hermit Purple into the water and shocked the Stand with Hamon, just long enough to have Kakyoin use his Hierophant to snatch the two from the water and bring them to that boat.

"_You have very soft hands, Jotaro. Use a lot of lotion lately?_" Hierophant said, its laugh cut short by Kakyoin's glare.

"_You stole that from me!_" Star Platinum said.

"So you HAVE been hanging out with him! What did I tell you?" Kakyoin said.

"Excuse me? What's my Stand done that makes him unfit to play with yours?" Jotaro asked, turning to Kakyoin.

"He's far too rough on my little angel!" Kakyoin said, holding Hierophant close to his chest. Star Platinum blew raspberries at Hierophant, and the melon did it back.

"That was definitely a Stand," Abdul said, trying to ignore the two moms arguing. "An aquatic Stand...I've never heard of such a thing. We must be more vigilant...it seems like Stands can be more than just humans with an ability."

The girl was panting heavily in fear from the confusing near-death experience she just went through.

"This girl...could she be the user?" Joseph whispered to his comrades.

"_It's highly possible she jumped into the water, knowing Jotaro or one of us would come in to save her, thus leading her to her Stand's trap. Her apparent high skill at swimming only strengthens this claim,_" Hierophant Green deduced, trying to earn brownie points with his master by acting with poise.

"Why are you all staring at me like that? You want a fight or somethin'?!" The girl asked, producing a switchblade from her back pocket. The group decided to speak with Stands only, to see if she reacted. And if she truly wasn't a minion of DIO, they could converse without her knowledge.

"_She could be playing dumb,_" Chariot said. "_I sink we should just tahs her bahk een ze sea._"

"_Girl as attractive as you are, that ain't it, chief. If that sashimi mothafucka ain't her Stand, those sharks'll gobble her up like I wanna do to you, prolly even worse,_" Magician's Red said.

Hermit Purple's vines wrapped around their limbs as it spoke. '_Think about it. Every single crew member had their backgrounds checked! Who else could be the user of this Stand? It's powerful in the water, she's a good swimmer and just happens to be on the same boat as us. I can't think of anyone else_ _it could be._'

"Hey," Abdul said. "How is DIO doing?"

"DIO? Who the hell is that?" she retorted.

"Don't play dumb with us, miss!" Polnareff said.

'_Odd zat zee only geerl you're naht trying to chahrm ees a leetle keed. Coincidence? I sink naht!_' Silver Chariot said angrily.

'Now now, please!' Polnareff begged.

"What did you just say? DIO sounds like some car brand. I don't know how cars are doing, ya dinguses! Alright, enough talk! My knife's crying out for the blood..." she licked the edge of the blade. "...of it's 340th victim!"

Kakyoin tried to hold back a laugh, but it slipped out anyway. "Pfft!"

The girl's face took on a look of fear. "What are ya laughing at, sucka!"

"_Oh this girl did not just try to talk like she's from the hood. Living without yo daddy don't make you black, girl! Actually it kinda does..._" Magician's Red muttered.

"Judging by her slang, I doubt she's the user, Mister Joestar," Kakyoin said.

"I think you're right. We still have two problems: We don't know what we're gonna do with her, and we have no idea who the user of that Stand is," Joseph said.

From behind the girl a voice boomed, "Is that the one who snuck aboard my ship?!"

The girl turned around and felt her breath get caught in her throat when the most massive man she had ever seen put his giant hands on her shoulders, locking her in place. She doubted her knife could even get past his impossibly large glove.

"The captain...she won't get any mercy from here on out. He's as cold as ice," Joseph said. Behind Joseph, Jotaro flicked on his zippo lighter to light his cigarette, as Star Platinum was still angry at having to punch the shit out of a shark.

"I'm very strict when it comes to stowaways. Even though you're a girl, I have to make an example out of you. Otherwise, snot-nosed kids like you will be sneaking aboard my ship non-stop." The captain grabbed her arm, his fist managing to fit on her entire forearm. He squeezed her wrist and she dropped the knife. Once it clattered to the deck he started to drag her away. "I'll lock you up in the cellar till we reach the harbor."

"No! Let me go!" The girl choked, but he didn't listen.

"Captain, are you sure that there were no errors in the background checks of your crew?"

"Of course not!" He replied. "Every man on this ship's been working on this beauty for over 10 years. I don't get why you're so insistent on it."

'_I didn't detect anything wrong with the documents he provided either, Joseph. Absolutely no forgeries or changes were made to them at all,_' Hermit Purple said, causing even more confusion for Joseph.

With an almost impossibly fast movement of the arm, the captain snatched the cigarette right out of Jotaro's mouth. "**Excuse me!**" He sighed as he stared at the tabacco in a stick.

'_Even his elbows had muscles..._' Star Platinum remarked.

"Please refrain from smoking on the deck. What were you going to do with the butt and the ashes? I know: You were going to toss them into the beautiful ocean! You are a guest on my ship, so you must follow my rules. Got it, young man?" He smushed the cigarette against Jotaro's hat, the ashes falling on the bill.

Everyone began to sweat profusely.

'_Let me punch him. Right in the balls. Please._'

"I hope we came to a satisfying agreement," he said as he put the trashed cigarette into Jotaro's coat pocket, turning and walking off.

"Hold it. If you wanted it out, you should have told me and I would have did it myself. Who the fuck do you think you are?"

The captain turned around **menacingly**. "Jotaro, you're the one at fault here! Don't speak that way to the captain!" Joseph shouted.

"I know that was rude, but I just figured out who the Stand user is. It's him!"

A collective "NANIIIII" made the birds fly away from the ship.

"A **Stand**? What are you talking about?" The captain asked.

"That's not possible! Everyone, even the captain, had their backgrounds checked by the Speedwagon Foundation. We can trust him!" Joseph tried to reason. There was no way the greatest man to exist could fail them.

The captain began to back away into the railing as the others crowded him. "I don't know what a Stand even is!" he repeated.

"Do you have evidence, JoJo?" Kakyoin asked.

"I've discovered a tell that all Stand users seem to share. When a user inhales cigarette smoke, the veins in their nose will show through their skin!" Jotaro declared.

Everyone except the girl touched their noses. Everyone. Even the captain.

"Yeah, that was a lie. But it looks like it revealed an idiot!"


	10. Jonathan's Gift

Slowly the captain's eyes revealed their true nature. "Quite clever, for an oversized child like yourself. Yes, I disposed of the real captain, and let him sink to the bottom of the sea."

'_God I wish that were me._'

"If you surrender now, we'll go easy on you. We might not even kill you," Jotaro bargained.

"If you don't, DIO will. Now, enough talk. I think we should get on with business." Behind the group was a scream, and when they turned to look the enemy Stand revealed itself. Tall, slim and blue with fins on its back and legs. Chitinous material lined its limbs and face, covering its facial features like a mask. Massive webbed hands held the girl tightly around the mouth, muffling her screams of fear.

"My Stand is the card of the Moon. Signifying betrayal and fear of the unknown, my Stand is **Dark Blue Moon! **I didn't expect there to be so many of you so I planned on picking you off one by one but you managed to outsmart me. To even the odds, I'll be taking the brat hostage. Dark Blue Moon, converse with them in place of me. I find myself missing the comfort of the salty waters. Join me once things begin to get hairy." The captain saluted and then fell backwards over the railing, into the sea.

"Hmph. What a coward, leaving his Stand to do the talking. Taking a child as a hostage isn't going to scare me into not attacking you. We don't even know this kid; won't matter to me if she gets caught in the crossfire," Jotaro remarked.

"I," Dark Blue Moon said in an extremely low, gravely voice, "have a challenge for you, Star Platinum. I've heard of your speed. But I am supreme in the water. Why don't we see who's faster? If I win, I get to gorge myself on your insides. Bit by bit, I'll chomp the meat off of your ribs. I'll be sure to have the girl taste a bit as well, see if I can't turn her over to the delicacy that is human flesh." DBM hopped backwards off of the boat, the girl screaming the whole way down.

Jotaro saw tear streaming down her cheeks as she fell. "Jotaro, be careful. Hamon travels well through the water; it's about time I taught it to you," Joseph said.

Jotaro turned to his grandfather. "That breathing thing? Why would I need-" Jotaro doubled over as Joseph rammed his pinky finger into Jotaro's diaphragm, forcing every cubic centimeter of air out of his grandson's lungs. The teenager fell to his knees, gasping for any trace of oxygen he could.

"Mister Joestar, what are you doing?!" Polnareff asked, rushing to Jotaro's side.

"He's fine." Joseph picked Jotaro up with the help of Hermit Purple and threw Jotaro overboard.

"You...piece of...crap!" Jotaro shouted between coughs, falling into the shining blue water where his enemy lay.

"Mister Joestar!" Abdul said incredulously. "You can't be serious! It takes years of training to master Hamon effectively!"

"My grandfather was a master at it after only a few weeks of training. I became one after a few months. Jotaro's much stronger than I was at that age. If he can keep his cool, it'll be an invaluable asset to him."

As Jotaro fell into the murky depths he saw his enemy rise out of the water to attack.

"_Jotaro!_" Star Platinum said, still coughing himself. "_Incoming!_"

"Give me a sec to...catch my breath! Augh!" Jotaro grunted in pain as DBM sliced into his shoulder, but SP took that opportunity to grab DBM and punch the shit out of him with a Stand rush, too out of breath to do his signature cry. The last punch sent it flying, and Star grabbed the girl's arm before she could fall back into the water as well, grabbing the railing of the boat to keep them from falling back in.

The captain lay on his back on the surface, blood falling down his forehead and leaking between his lips. "You attacked me just as I touched the water. You're so much faster than I anticipated..."

"Abdul," Jotaro said. "Say something. Predict this piece of shit's fortune."

Abdul flicked through a few cards he produced from his sleeve. "Hm, I know exactly what your fate will be, Captain." Abdul showed the Death card, and Magician's Red burnt it to a crisp. "_Yo demise is gonna take longer than a day's line at the unemployment office, nyigga!_"

_**CHARACTER DESCRIPTION:**_

_**Jotaro Kujo**_

_**Aquarius**_

_**Half white, half Japanese**_

_**Favorite Movie: Never Cry Wolf**_

_**Favorite Color: Transparent**_

_**Favorite Type of Woman: Traditional Japanese (Hates women who don't shut up)**_

Bubbles floated up as the captain began to float away, his limbs twitching as if he was having a seizure.

"Dark Blue Moon, huh? Just a cocky guy, nothing more," Polnareff said, spitting into the water.

"Hurry and pull the girl up, Jotaro, sharks are still down there." To everyone's surprise, Jotaro still had his arm hanging over the edge.

"My arm feels weak. Probably because you poked me in the gut, idiot."

"Don't be like that! I was just trying to help you. You'll need that power when we- HOLY FISH PASTE, WHAT'S THAT?" Joseph pointed to Jotaro's wrist and saw dozens of unsightly barnacles growing on his grandson's flesh.

"Dark Blue Moon's attack!" Blood fell on Star Platinum's hand from Jotaro's arm and the Stand covered its mouth.

"SP! What's wrong?" Jotaro asked.

"_B-blood! Blood makes me sick,_" Star Platinum said, desperately trying to punch the barnacles off, but to no avail.

"They're sapping my strength and multiplying!" Jotaro said as the rest of the Crusaders tried to pull him on the deck.

"His body's gone! If a Stand goes far enough away, its ability gets weaker! We just need to..." Kakyoin looked at Jotaro's eyes as they rolled up and he passed out, falling into the water. Star Platinum tossed the girl up an Kakyoin used Hierophant Green to grab the girl by her overalls.

"_Excuse me, miss,_" he said politely as he gently put her feet on the deck.

"She can't hear you, remember?"

"_O-oh, right,_" Hierophant said, his green cheeks turning brown.

Under the water, Jotaro woke up with Star Platinum's hand over his mouth and nose.

"_Hold your breath, we're underwater._ _What's worse, we're not alone."_ He moved to reveal the Captain floating cross-legged in the water, his Stand floating behind him.

"_Welcome to My world now, fleshlights,_" DBM said to the two.

"_What kind of seafood do you want to be? Sashimi? Maybe a nice fillet? Whatever you order, I'll be sure to deliver,_" Star Platinum said, slowly floating closer.

"_One detail you're forgetting, my dear morsel. My Master's record for holding his breath is 6 minutes and 12 seconds. What's yours? 2 minutes at most? Whatever the case may be, you're at a disadvantage." _DBM brought its webbed hand up to the rapidly spinning engine propeller, holding it in place as each blade of the propeller were sliced to metal ribbons. "My hands are perfect for slicing and dicing. They cut extremely well through meat, as you might imagine. You're quite lean, I'll have to use quite a bit of sides and seasoning with you if I want some good flavor. Even with all of that...look at your body."

The two looked at their torsos and saw barnacles beginning to cover their arms, legs and even their chests. "_Your precious strength is being sapped, Star Platinum._"

'Family secret technique?'

'_Family secret technique._'

The two began to swim to the surface, but DBM just chuckled MENACINGLY. It began to wave its arms around in circles at impossible speeds, causing an intense whirlpool to spin them around like a record, baby.

"_I'll happily watch you suffocate to death. You'll taste that much sweeter once you've run out of oxygen._"

Just as Jotaro began to black out again, he saw a light in his eyes. Once the light cleared, he felt as if he was not in his own body. He was underwater still, but facing off against a different enemy, one with long black hair in medieval-looking armor. He was moving, but not by his own will. He swam down to the bottom of what appeared to be a lake, moving a rock over to see an air bubble. He gladly inhaled it, feeling energy fill his body. His body began to glow blue, and a chiming sound began to erupt from his body. The same feeling and sound that Joseph claimed to feel when using Hamon.

'_Listen well, my descendant. You will defeat this man, for he is a devil among men. I will show you how, but from here on out, you must grow on your own. Take my energy! The last of my strength!_" an English man spoke to him in his head. That familiar light clouded his vision once more, and when it cleared he was still in the whirlpool. He grit his teeth as blood began to seep from him, causing his Stand to gag.

"_His scales are cutting us up. What happened? You looked like you blacked out for a second there!_' SP said. "_Did you see something?_'

Jotaro grunted and felt the star birthmark on his neck, feeling some kind of electricity flow through it.

_**Egypt, DIO's Lair**_

"Jonathan! Are you really trying to help your pathetic grandson right when he's at death's door?!" DIO asked, trying to keep Jonathan from using the curse as a conduit.

'_Dio! My grandson will prevail! He will take you down, and I will ensure that your reign or terror ends! It will use up the last of my Hamon, but it will be worth it. Jotaro! I'm giving you the last of my Hamon! Take it! **Deep Pass** **Overdrive!**_'

DIO let out a roar of pain as he felt Hamon fill his body, but it left as quickly as it came, traveling into Jonathan's birthmark. "You might be my brother but that was a dick move!"

**_Underwater Battleground_**

Electricity filled the water, destroying the scales in the whirlpool. When the Captain felt the shocks burn through him he was forced to stop the whirlpool, looking up at Jotaro. His eyes were covered by his hat, but Star Platinum's were glowing blue. "_I won't be the one getting consumed today, Captain Tenille!_" Star Platinum said, kicking its feet underwater to dash him and Jotaro close to the captain. DBM launched a few more scales but they were destroyed by the Hamon covering the teenager's body.

"_**Turquoise Blue Overdrive Barrage!**_" Star Platinum called out, lashing out with a Stand rush, its fists burning with an intense heat. Each strike punched a chunk of flesh out of the captain's body, soon reducing him to nothing but a pile of flesh and a few scales.

"_With a burning heart, huh?_" Star Platinum lamented, clenching its fists as it and its master swam to the surface.


	11. Someone's Got A Crush

Jotaro surfaced, panting for air as he began to swim back to the ship.

"That's my grandson, alright," Joseph said as he used Hermit Purple to lift Jotaro back on deck.

_**Somewhere in Egypt, DIO's Lair**_

DIO crossed his arms in front of the mirror in a relaxed pose, admiring his brother's perfect body.

"_Your clothes are loud,_" The World said, eyeing its master's bright yellow pants with suspenders. "_And that's saying something, considering you never wear a damn shirt, even when I ask. You ALSO allowed Jonathan to give Jotaro Hamon, something that's put us at a major disadvantage._"

"Sorry, but who is the master here?" DIO asked, turning to stare his Stand in the eye. "I'd advise you not to speak like that to me again." The World stood back and bowed. "Good. Enya! Answer me this: what does it mean to 'survive'?"

The old woman he was referring to perked up, looking at him from her cross-legged position behind him. "To get what you want, of course. Whether it be money, fame, or lovers, people strive to attain what they want."

"But you must fight for those things, no?"

"Yes...you are correct, Lord DIO."

"When you fail and fall in battle, you experience failure. When in a fight after failure, pure fear fills your body. To truly survive, you must conquer fear. The one who stands on top of **The World** is one who lacks fear! Do you understand, Enya?"

"No, I do not. I've told you of Stands, and given you the ability to call yours. You have immortality as well. What is left to fear?"

"_Only one thing remains,_" The World said. "_Those damned Joestars. They beat us once, and failure has put fear in us._"

"_Joestars?!" _Justice said, appearing behind Enya with its fearful appearance. "_The Joestars are nothing but trash in the eyes of you. You are obviously right in all things, as a god should be._"

"_Whatever you say, Justice. But that "trash" as you call them, never fail to somehow fuck up our plans. If there's one thing this world loves to throw in our face, it's **fate**. We do not fear Joseph, nor Jotaro. But their bloodline's fate is intertwined with destroying us. We dare not underestimate them. This is why we will take the fight to them. Isn't that right, DIO?_"

"What have I said about your language? Please watch your mouth. Jonathan would hate to hear you speak that way." Ever since his gentlemanly sibling gave Jotaro the last of his hamon, Jonathan had gone quiet, and it made DIO slightly worry. The only man DIO ever respected was now silent, the only thing left of him being this rocking body and a premonition Stand.

'What a strange thing, pride in someone else...'

"Forgive my words, Lord DIO, but that is foolish! The Seven Stands that I have set out are currently making their way to Singapore! And one of them is my son!" Enya said, revealing two right hands. "You need not dirty your hands with them! My son will take care of them, no problem! Heeheeheeheehee!"

"You certainly are an odd woman. What exactly do you want?"

"To stay by your side, as I've said before. Remember how I said Stands are like guardians. Yours is not like that at all. Yours is made for offense, to kill rather than protect! It's like your entire life's been ruled over by one single little thing, and I merely want to observe it. That's all! Heeheehee!"

**_The Ship_**

A loud explosion rang in everyone's ears as parts of the ship began to explode, starting with the mast, then the hull.

"That fake captain planted explosives on the ship! Get a life raft, and send out a distress beacon!"

The ship, in one last proud explosion, sunk into the sea. Two small rowboats were now on the sea, a bit far away from each other, both waiting for a helicopter to come pick them up. One boat was filled with the sailors, and the other held the Crusaders, including a new member, a young girl they know knew as Anne.

"Here, have some water," Joseph said, handing her a canteen. "They're on their way, but it's pretty hot out here. The sun's even more brutal than DIO, I'm sure."

Anne herself felt very uncomfortable, being a small 12 year old in a boat with 5 overly muscular men, but they seemed concerned for her on the ship, and now they mostly left her alone. Anne gladly took the canteen and unscrewed the cap.

"I don't really understand. Who are the heck are you guys, and who's DIO?" She asked as she took a sip of water.

"We're travelers, like you. You're looking for your father, right? Well, I'm trying to help my daughter. We're in the same boat!" Joseph said, slapping his knee as he laughed. Before Anne could spit out her water in surprised, Hermit Purple came out and pushed on her face, forcing her to swallow it.

"Geez kid, don't waste water like that! You were gonna spit it out!" Joseph scolded.

'How the hell did you know she was gonna do that?'

'_It appears that our power is growing. Maybe hanging out with your grandson's bringing you back to your prime._'

"No! L-l-l-l-l-l-look!" She stuttered, pointing to the front of their small boat. The crew looked and their eyes almost bulged out of their heads. An absolute unit of a ship appeared almost out of nowhere, hundreds of times bigger than their boat.

"Look, it's lowering its stairs! We're saved!" Polnareff said, grabbing two oars and moving the boat towards the ship. Jotato's face remained unchanged.

"What are you thinking about, Jotaro? Thinking if there could be an enemy Stand on the ship?" Joseph asked.

"Not exactly. Why weren't there any people to greet us on the stairs? Don't you think someone would come down to speak to some random strangers in the ocean? We could be pirates for all they know. We could have guns, but they don't seem to mind."

"What are you talking about?" Polnareff asked, being the first one to hop on the stairs. "I'll get on this ship even if everyone aboard is a Stand user!"

"_Fuckin' white people. I still don't understand how black people in these situations always die first. I ain't gettin' on that damn ship_," Magcian's Red said.

"Don't be such a...what's the word? Ah yes, pansy, that's right," Abdul said. Magician's Red grumbled and followed its master up the steps.

"Here," Jotaro said, holding his hand out for Anne. "Hold my hand, so you don't fall."

In response, Anne deftly jumped into Joseph's arms, sticking her tongue out at Jotaro.

"Yare yare damn it."

'_Jotaro's jealous, Jotaro's jealous~_' Star Platinum chanted.

'She's 12, you sick freak.'

'_I'm like 2 weeks old._'

'...fair enough...'

Needless to say, the brig was absolutely ginormous, looking as if it needed a full crew to operate, yet there was not a single soul on board besides the Crusaders and the sailors from Tenille's ship. The crew found the control room and looked at the array of buttons and machines, all functioning as if it was brand new.

"No one on board, yet this ship's working like normal. Red flag number one..." Joseph said.

"Maybe they're all takin' a shit at the same time?" Polnareff proposed.

"_Mahstaire Polnareff, you truly 'ave a pahtty mouth,_" Silver Chariot said, squeezing the back of her master's head.

"Ow, ow ow ow! I'm sorry, geez!" Polnareff said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"_Oh, whaht ahm I going to do weeth vou..._'

"Everyone, look in here! There's a monkey in a cage!" Anne said, pointing in the room she was looking in. Sure enough, an orangutan sat in a cage, staring at them.

"It looks healthy enough, which means someone must be feeding it. We need to find them!" Joseph said, going back out onto the front deck.

'_Joseph, that sailor!_' Hermit Purple said, and in his mind Joseph saw the sailor behind Abdul get impaled by a giant hook on a crane above them.

Sure enough, the hook above the crew of sailors began to rapidly descend. "Oh no you don't! **Hermit Purple!**" Joseph launched his Stand and the vines wrapped around the sailor's foot, causing him to trip and fall. Though it didn't kill him, the hook cut open the side of his face, causing him to fall and clutch the huge wound, blood spurting everywhere. Any closer and it surely would have torn the top half of his head off.

Anne screamed and Jotaro covered her eyes with his hand, holding her head against his side gently. "Not a good way to introduce a girl to a ship, is it?" Jotaro said as Anne tried to block out the sailor's pained screams, his crew helping close the wound.

"No one touched the winch!" One of the sailors said.

"Yeah, it moved on its own!" another agreed.

All of these sailors are clean, for sure. None are Stand users, which mean the real one must be around here somewhere. '_This freighter didn't come to save us...it came to kill us, and we walked right into its trap. The rowboats are too far behind us to swim towards__,_' Hermit Purple said to everyone. '_Anyone else see any signs of a Stand?_'

'_That sailor's torn-open face is all on me, G. I was the closest one to him but I didn't peep whatever did it._ _We in some deep shit._'

'_We will not get any deeper into metaphorical feces. I have the longest range, therefor I will scour the ship for the user. Have patience,_' Hierophant Green said as it turned into a mass of tentacles and disappeared into every nook and cranny in the ship.

Anne was happy Jotaro let her go so she could have some alone time. Seeing that guy get the side of his head split open made her shiver, and so she decided to go back into the room she found the orangutan in. "This is happening because of these weirdos, I'm sure of it! Travelling with these freaks are gonna get me killed. Although..." Anne blushed, putting her hand to her cheek, still feeling Jotaro's larger one caress her face. "He's really, really cute~" She thought back to the old man, Joseph. He said that they were her friends, and she really hoped she could believe that...and that they would continue to believe the story of her looking for her dad.

As she walked down the hall past the monkey's cage, she heard a sound like something tapping against metal. She turned around and saw the orangutan tapping on the huge, thick padlock on his cage.

_Open...open..._

"You want me to open it for you? I don't even know where the key is."

The monkey offered her half of an apple, and Anne inspected it closely.

'Cut clean in half, so it was done with a knife, and it was cut recently, since it's not brown yet. This monkey's gotta be hiding something...' She squatted in front of the cage to speak to the simian.

"Hello. Is there anyone else on the ship? Where are the people feeding you?"

The monkey leaned back, and from its fur produced an already lit match, lighting a cigarette that appeared in its mouth, seemingly in between the moments Anne blinked her eyes. "You're...too smart for a monkey," she said, slightly fearful.

The monkey reached behind it and produced what appeared to be a lingerie magazine, with half-naked women on all of the pages. It looked at them, its eyes wide with curiosity.

"So you're a monkey but you look at females that are...human? I'm out of here!" She said as she turned to leave, but ran into a sailor.

"Hey kid, what the hell are you doing down here? It's not safe with that thing around! Those monkeys are 5 times as strong as a human, at the very least! He'll rip your arms off and beat you to death with em, kid! The old man said no one's allowed to be alone on the ship, so don't come down here unless you got someone with you," the sailor said.

Another sailor approached them as the first wrapped his arm around Anne to bring her back on deck. "I heard running water coming from the showers," he said. "This place is super weird. Let's just go."

Later that day, as the sun began to set, the monkey continued to read its magazine, thinking of Anne all the while, like the creepy bastard he was.

_Girl...dirty...she want...shower...heehee..._

Anne spent the rest of the day with the sailors in a room, and found her escape route. They all got so focused in their card game that she managed to slip out, with a few card tricks of her own. Sleight of hand with a knife was cool, but winning money off of bozos was even more fun. Now time for a relaxing, hot shower!

On the deck, Hierophant Green returned. "_I'm sorry, Master, but I have not found a single living being besides the orangutan, and he is harmless. The ship is devoid of all life besides us. I've looked in every crack, every pipe, every last crevice, all in vain._"

"Good work, Hierophant. Your punishment's been lifted, you can start breaking things once we get back on shore."

"_Yaaaaaaay~_"

"Has my punishment been lifted? You gonna light my damn cigarettes now?" Jotaro asked his Stand.

"_Nnnnnnno!_"

"I might give up smoking all together, lighting those things is such a hassle..."

"You'll be better for it. Smoking's gonna weaken your hamon immensely, Jotaro. Hamon will not work effectively unless the lungs are working at full efficiency."

Jotaro tried to summon some and that familiar chime rang in his head, but he coughed and black smoke seemed to come out of his mouth.

"Heh! Looks like the Hamon's purging all of that shit out of your lungs. Good for you, you're not gonna die of cancer in 5 years," Joseph said, slapping his grandson on the back.

"It's the only way I can handle your bullshit, old man."

Anne made her way to the shower, turning the knob. A happy smile graced her face as hot water flooded from the showerhead. She quickly took off her clothes and left them on a crate in the room, feeling immediately relief as the water hit her naked body.

"Ugh, I can actually feel the dirt coming off of me. Ships are so dang smelly!" She said as she rinsed her hair, running her hand through her long brown mane. "Mmmm, Jotaro's gonna think I'm the cutest thing he's ever seen once I get out of here! He might even k-kiss me!" She squealed, giggling as she rubbed her arms and legs.

Around the corner, a room full of dead corpses lay, all but one of the sailor's so brutally maimed they were almost unrecognizable. Luckily for the last one, he was sleeping on deck with the Crusaders, and was spared death.

A huge monkey's paw pushed open the door to the shower, and Anne turned around to see the orangutan standing there, staring at her. She quickly covered her chest with her arms, her breath quickening in fear as she grabbed the yellow curtain and wrapped it around the rest of her body. The beast edged closer and closer to her, the young girl paralyzed with fear. It wasn't until the monkey was almost in the shower with her did she let out a scream of absolute terror, but it was cut short when she heard her savior's voice behind the monkey.

"You sick bastard!"

**CRACK!**

The sickening crunch of the monkey's skull being bashed in reverberated around the room as Jotaro slammed the padlock from the cage onto the back orangutan's head.

"JoJo!" Anne yelled in happiness, tears running down her cheeks.

As the huge beast was knocked back, it grabbed onto the collar of Jotaro's jacket with its long arms. "You're no normal monkey. You must be the Stand user."

The monkey brought its foot up in an attempt to kick, but Star Platinum appeared and blocked its kick, much to the monkey's surprise.

"_Great, we're fighting a pedo monkey now. This isn't what I wanted to do on a Tuesday._"

The monkey's eyes glittered, and a small ceiling fan suddenly broke off from its placed and flew downwards, lodging itself into Jotaro's shoulder.

"How the hell did he do that?" Jotaro asked, seemingly unaffected by the 6 inches of sharp metal lodged in his rotator cuff.

"_Who exactly are you?_" Star Platinum asked it, and the monkey seemed to speak telepathically.

_Strength...I am Strength!_

Up on deck, Joseph suddenly perked up. "Wait just a second. There's no one on the ship except us and the sailors...and the monkey. Shouldn't we, ya know...investigate the monkey?"

"Nah! Mister Joestar, that's absurd! Monkey's are smart but they're complete dumbasses compared to us! Why, even Anne could take one in a fight!" Polnareff said, laughing heartily.

"JoJo!" Anne shouted as the blade of the ceiling fan moved on its own, whipping around and bitch slapping Jotaro in the face, knocking him through a door.

"What the hell is going on? I can't see the Stand but things keep moving!" as Jotaro was launched past the door, he was flying right in front of a glass ornament on the wall. With a simple gaze from the monkey, the glass broke off and the shards flew towards Jotaro.

Star Platinum caught each shard of glass between its fingers, turning and launching a punch toward's the monkey's face, but the monkey's face suddenly vanished, causing SP to punch the wall of the ship instead.

_Forever. My master's name is forever! Give me the girl!_

"What the hell did he just say?" Jotaro asked his Stand.

"_Freak wants the girl. Apparently the monkey's name is Forever, and his Stand is Strength._"

The Strength card represents the rawest form of power, and this monkey has it in droves. The Strength card symbolizes strong will, hidden potential and a knack for overcoming challenges!

"Get close to me!" Jotaro said to Anne. She quickly went over to him, the curtain still wrapped around her. "Let's find your clothes. You won't be able to run if you have that thing draped around you."

Anne nodded and grabbed her clothes off of the crate, sticking close to Jotaro's back as she slipped on her overalls.

"Why can't I see it!?" Jotaro asked, frustrated.

"_Jotaro...we might already be seeing it! This ship must be-!_"

"What the hell is going on?!" Polnareff said as he and the others began to sink into the floor.

"The freighter is swallowing us up...it can't be!" Joseph exclaimed.

"Yes it can. I've done research on Stands. Apparently anything, _anything_, can be a Stand, Mr. Joestar. I was doubtful at first, but this confirms it. We've ran right into the user's trap!" Abdul said.

Forever let out a screech as pipes phased through the walls and wrapped around Jotaro, binding him against the wall. The monkey phased through the walls once more, this time wearing a sailor uniform, holding a Rubik's cube in its hand and a smoking pipe in its mouth.

"Nothing..." Forever spoke.

"_The monkey's talking!_"

"Nothing you can do...my Stand is...everything!" Forever said in an impossibly deep voice. It turned to Anne, who still wasn't fully dressed. She gasped and grabbed the curtain once more, covering her body from the monkey's prying eyes. Forever crushed the Rubik's cube into pieces and winked at Anne. "You...are mine too."

"I think I'm gonna be sick..." Anne whispered.

"I've seen enough hentai to know where this is going!" Jotaro reached up and grabbed one of the buttons on his school jacket between his fingers, using Star Platinum to flick it at Forever, hitting him in the back of the head. The button rolled to the ground as Forever turned to its captive.

Forever tried to control it, and after finding out it was unable to, picked it up.

"That's not part of your Stand. Does that hurt your pride? Oh, that's right, it can't, because filthy monkeys like you can't have pride!"

Forever roared and rushed at Jotaro. "_That's it...just a little closer..._"

Just as the beast got close enough, Jotaro took a deep breath and let out a jolt of Hamon into Star Platinum's fingers, causing them to extend far beyond their limits by using Hamon to dislocate its finger joints. The tip of its fingers landed on the button between Forever was holding, causing it to pierce smack dab between its eyes.

"_**Zoom Finger!**_"

"Hm...that wasn't as cool as I thought."

"_Yeah, I was gonna go with Star Finger but_ _I went with zoom because the fingers 'zoom' in the enemy's vision, you know?_"

"Yeah I guess but-"

"JoJo! The monkey's sort of still alive!" Anne shouted. "Stop talking to yourself and beat the crap out of him!"

The pipe bindings disappeared and Jotaro put his hand in his pocket, strutting towards Forever like a super model. "Yare yare damn you to hell, ape."

Blood pouring out of its forehead, Forever ripped open its jacket, exposing its belly while putting its hand up. "Let...go! Please!"

"I've heard that when surrendering, animals show their belly as a sign of submission. But I'm not gonna let you go. Some of us humans might be monsters, but the rest of us make sure to correct the monsters among us."

"_We're about to show you what we do to pedos like you,_" Star Platinum said, cracking his knuckles.

"Make it slow."

"_I intend to._"

"_**Sunlight Yellow Overdrive! ORAORAORAORAORA!"**_

Anne watched as the disgusting ape was turned into a pile of mush in a matter of seconds, but it still seemed to be alive, whimpering in pain as its body began to slowly dissolve.

"I'm gonna give him a week before he's dead. It's better than he deserves really, but I'm not that good with these sunlight powers yet..."


	12. The Devil's Tortured Souls

**CHARACTER DESCRIPTION**  
**Noriaki Kakyoin**  
**Leo**  
**Japanese**  
**Favorite musician: Sting**  
**Favorite color: Shiny Green**

**Crusader's Location: Strength's Ship**

The ship began to sink, bending in ways metal shouldn't have been able

"The ship's falling apart!" Anne said, finally fully dressed.

"We gotta go! Let's get to the life boats we came here on!" Jotaro said, grabbing her hand and tugging her along to the deck.

Everyone watched from afar as the once giant brig shrunk down to a tiny, malformed dinghy. "Wow...that's nothing like the ship we were just on!" Anne commented.

"A monkey that traveled all the way along the sea, just to kill us? Ridiculous...we truly cAnneot let our guard down, even for a moment. I feel as if the Stands we meet are going to be even more dangerous than that one," Abdul said.

"It's a good thing my grandson was here to finish the job. You did good, Jotaro," Joseph praised.

Jotaro didn't reply. He was about to light a cigarette but he opted not to, putting it back in his coat. That Hamon trick really worked, and if smoking would hinder it, then the cigarettes would have to go bye-bye.

Everyone, feeling exhausted from that last battle, decided to try and get some sleep. Their Stands, however, did not.

While Jotaro was asleep, Star Platinum made sure his master was unconscious before taking Jotaro's cigarette's and burning them up with Hamon, leaving nothing left of them. "_Good riddance..._"

He was about to go away when he heard a sound of Anneoyance and turned around. Sitting in a circle floating above the crew, he saw everyone else's Stands playing poker.

"_Ah, you're awake. Come, join us!_" Hierophant Green said. "_These two are what I believe the kids call, 'getting rekt.'_"

"_Only cause you cheating, strategic-ass nigga. I ain't all about this tactical shit,_" Magician's Red said, eyeing his cards carefully.

"_Oh cahlm down, Monsieur Red!_" Silver Chariot said, placing her hand on his shoulder. "_We must ahlways keep a cool head. I know zat cahn be a prahblem fahr you..._"

"_Y-yeah, I got it,_" Magician's Red said, his cheeks turning an ironic red. Silver Chariot giggled as she showed her hand, a Royal Flush.

"_I ween._"

Sounds of laughter and surprise came from all three parties before they began to gather up the cards to start again. Star Platinum floated over to them and sat down cross-legged. "_I'll shuffle._"

Silver Chariot handed SP the deck and he began to shuffle them almost impossibly fast, being done in mere seconds.

"_This'll be a piece of cake. Believe it or not, Jotaro's a real gambler,_" Star Platinum said, handing everyone their cards one by one.

"_There's so much we don't know about each others, or our users. It's such a shame, considering the peril of our mission,_" HG said.

"_Whaddya mean?"_

"_Well, we're on the hunt for a hundred-year old vampire that has not only a Stand, but powers that the Stone Mask has given him. I don't mean to be the bearer of bad news, but our ends might be closer than we think._"

Everyone went silent but MR broke the silence. "_C'mon, man, don't be so melodramatic. We got 50 days to be as close as we gotta be. We're gonna kill that mothafucka and bring that MILF back to life!_"

The rest of the Stands smiled and cheered, all except for two.

'_You know it too, huh?_' Hermit Purple asked its grandson.

'_We won't all make it out of this. I know we won't. If anyone has to die on this trip, it's gonna be me._'

'_I know that's how you feel. But you don't always get what you want. This isn't something you can just punch away. At least, not something you can punch away fast enough.'_

No response.

'_Hey, what do you say we play some eye spy?_'

'_The predicting Stand wants to play a searching game? I never would have guessed._'

'_I spy with my little eye...an asshole who's too smug for his own good._'

'_I didn't know you could see yourself._'

With a chuckle Hermit Purple left, and let Star Platinum play cards with his fellow Stands throughout the night, showing them clever sleight of hand tricks.

_The next day, Singapore_

The Crusaders successfully made it to Singapore, making sure the last sailor that survived was taken in by the Speedwagon Foundation before heading off.

Polnareff placed his bag on the ground, which was just a burlap sack tied up with a string, and a nearby officer took notice.

"Stop right there!" The crew turned around and saw the officer heading towards them. He walked up to Polnareff and pointed at his bag. "I just saw you throw that garbage down right there. I'm charging you a $500 fine!"

"...garbage?" Polnareff replied, ready to end this man's career. "Why, I see no garbage around here, officer. That's my luggage. I always make a point to travel light, you know."

"L-luggage?!"

"Pfft-!" Abdul tried to stifle his laugh to no avail.

"S-s-sorry, sir!" The officer stuttered, causing the rest of the Crusaders to laugh. As the officer embarrassingly walked away, Polnareff took notice of Anne's high-pitched laughter.

"So, you're still following us, brat?" Polnareff asked, causing her to go quiet. "Weren't you going to see your daddy in Singapore or something?"

Annee huffed and sat down on a stone railing. "Not exactly, flat-top! We agreed to meet here in five days. Besides, so what if I want to travel with you? You can't tell me what to do..." she said, her eyes darting to Jotaro then back at the ground.

"_Ze geerl hahs a crush on Mr. Kujo! How precious!_" Silver Chariot said, seeing the girl's slightly rosy cheeks.

"_How can you tell?_" Hierophant Green asked.

"_Cahll eet wahmahn's eentuition. I'm French, vou know! How do vou sink Pol Pol here mahanges to chahrm wahhmahn despite hees...wahnteeng persahnahlatee?_"

"Alright alright, enough!" Polnareff said, combing his hair up. "I'll have you know, girly, that this hairstyle's gotten me a ton of girls!"

"How convenient you say girls and not women?" Anne said, causing the others to laugh as they walk off.

"_You told her to say that, didn't you?_" Star Platinum asked Hermit Purple.

'_I'm not gonna say no...but I shouldn't say yes!_' Hermit Purple said, causing Polnareff to grumble as they went off to find a hotel.

"Wait, wait!" Joseph said, trying to hold back his laughter. "It's dangerous with all of this Stand business, and she doesn't have a place to go. We should at least pay for her stay at the hotel. Polnareff, ask her to come with us, but use some tact!"

"Oh, I'll use tact alright. I've got a way with words," The Frenchman said as he looked towards the girl, pointing his finger to the direction of the hotel. "You're a penniless shmuck, ain't ya? We have at least some pity for you so come with us, we'll get you a room."

Anne put her hands on her hips and blew a raspberry at him.

"_I can safely confirm your 'charisma' stat is somehow a zero,_' HG said.

"It'll be dangerous for us all to share a room, so we'll all have separate ones," Joseph said.

_**The Hotel**_

Polnareff made his way to his room, inspecting the room as well as the bathroom. So far, no one. At least...visibly.

'_Mahstaire, I cahn sense sahmtheeng. Sahmone ees here,_' Silver Chariot said.

'Way ahead of you, Madame,' He replied, already seeing something wrong with the room.

Polnareff tossed his room key onto the nightstand, where it landed next to a strange doll. He let out a deep sigh and put his hands on his hips, facing the mini-fridge. "Damn, you people just won't let us catch a break, will you? Show yourself!"

Lo and behold, out of the mini-fridge crawled out his stalker. A man of considerable height and musculature, scars covering the majority of his face.

"I would love to learn your name...before I watch you die," Polnareff said.

"I am Devo the Cursed. My Stand is represented by 'The Devil' card, symbolizing confusion and misfortune. I would love to know how you knew I was hiding in the fridge."

"Your head's thicker than my last girlfriend. You took out all of the drinks and just left them out right there!" Indeed, several bottles and cans of beverages sat on a small table.

"**Ebony Devil**!" Devo called, and his Stand appeared behind him. It was large, humanoid in nature but looking strangely insect-like with a misshapen head, four eyes, antennae and two shield-like protrusions sprouting from its chest. It held a dagger in its right hand.

It spoke with a strange wave to its voice, like it had several voices ranging from high and low, all sounding as if in the worst pain, and making odd ticking noises between words.

"_Attack...tic...death...tic...help...tic...me! It...tic...hurts!_"

"Souls of the dead do not speak! Silver Chariot!"

Polnareff's Stand appeared, waved its sword in several fast circles before attacking Devo several times, stabbing him in the cheek, eye and tongue. "_A leetle brutahl fahr my tahstes, Mahstaire__._"

"This..thing deserves no less," he said to his Stand before turning to Devo. "Man, you really suck! You've already got one foot in the grave, and I'd be happy to chop the other one off!" Instead of screams of mercy, Polnareff heard laughing, like a madman on the best high.

"Heh! Heheheh! HAHAHAH! You've done it now, Polnareff! It's soooooooo painful! HYA HYA HYA! It hurts...so good!" Devo said, still laughing while blood filled his mouth.

Ebony Devil began to laugh an emotionless laugh, its voice backed by dozens of pained and fearful screams.

"Ebony Devil activates when I'm injured, and it grows more powerful the more I hate my opponent! And this searing, piercing pain...you will pay for daring to do this to me, Polnareff! You'll pay...!" He said, backing up until he flipped over the balcony and falling out of sight.

Polnareff quickly looked past the balcony but didn't see him. "He's gone!" He heard what sounded like a gust of wind before turning around, his eyes scAnneing the room. He suddenly felt a burning pain in his leg and looked down just in time to see a chunk of flesh from his leg fall off cleanly, like a sharp knife sliced clean through his leg.

"_I'm sahrry, Mahstair! I deedn't see a sing! Please fahgrive me!_" Chariot said, seeing a chunk missing out of her own metal leg. "_Ahre you ahlright?!_"

"Don't worry about it, Chariot, really. I just need to call the others for backup. Keep your armor on and your eyes open!" Polnareff said as he hobbled to the bed, sitting down and calling Joseph on the rotary phone. while tying his leg to stop the bleeding.

"Mister Joestar! There was a man in my room, a Stand user! I got him pretty good but he got away. He got me too, sliced my leg up. Be careful! I didn't see a thing but I still got cut! He said his name was Devo, of the Devil card."

"Wait, did he say Devo?!" Abdul asked as he grabbed the receiver.

"Yeah. He cut my ankle but I didn't even see his Stand move. Alright, I'll meet you in room 1212 on the 12th floor. Make sure Jotaro and Kakyoin know, too!" He hung up then called a different number.

"Hello, room service? I've injured my ankle. Can you please bring me aspirin and a bandage, please? Polnareff in 912. Thank you." He hung up and looked at SC. "Any activity?"

"_Nahtheeng but zat creepy dahll zat fell ovair een ze struggle,_" Silver Chariot said, pointing to the doll on the ground at the foot of the bed.

Polnareff picked it up and plopped it on the nightstand, taking a second look at his wound. "Gross! I wrapped my wound in unwashed underwear! This sucks~!" He groaned, not noticing the eyes of the doll scAnneing the room quickly but silently.

_Room 1212_

"Do you know who this Devo is, Abdul?" Joseph asked.

"Yes, he claims to be a Native American shaman, but is mostly known as an assassin. His Stand is deadly, or so I've been told," the Egyptian replied.

"_Yeah, we saw dat ugly madafaka once,_" Magician's Red said. "_Dude had scars everywhere. Face, arms, legs, ass-crack. You name it, he's been hit there. He uses his hatred or some emo shit to have his Stand do the job for him, in an indirect mAnneer, you dig? People out here thinking he cursin' them when he's just a pussy that can't kill using his own hands._"

"Hmm...not good. What does it do?"

"No one knows. Everyone struck by his 'curse' dies quickly. In any case, it's dangerous for anyone to be alone. We have each other and Jotaro and Kakyoin are paired up, so that leaves Polnareff in the most danger," Abdul explained.

"He'll pick us off one by one! Against something like that, we're in a real pickle. We need to wait here for now. Five minutes, like we agreed. Even a second longer and we storm in."

_Room 912_

"Where is my key?" Polnareff asked, searching the room for it. "I could have sworn I put it here, next to this inconspicuous doll thing." He hopped off the bed and looked under it, not noticing the doll's eyes tracking him as soon as he was out of Polnareff's line of sight.

"Ahh, here it is!" Polnareff said, spotting and reaching for the key. He crawled deeper and managed to grab it, but as soon as he was fully under the bed he heard several thuds. "Chariot! Status report!"

"_Mahstair! Get out of zere!_"

Before he could respond the cord of the phone suddenly whipped down below the bed, wrapping around Polnareff's wrists, and on the top of the mattress a tight not was made, causing Polnareff to be hoisted up with his back pressing against the bottom of the bed. "Who the hell is-"

He was cut off when he saw a shadow of a figure squirt something out of a bottle in his eyes, immediately feeling a burning sensation. "Sonovabitch! Shampoo!"

He heard sawing and through his blurred vision managed to see a tiny hand sawing quickly through the bed's legs, and once all four were sawed through the entire bed fell on Polnareff. The only reason he wasn't crushed immediately was because Chariot joined him down there and pushed the bed up just enough to keep it from crushing his head.

"_I'm sahrry, he wahs too fahst!_" She said, tears prickling at her eyes.

"No no, don't cry, you did good, Chariot! We're still alive, aren't we? We just need to stay quiet and think of a plan, yes?"

There was a knock on the door. "Hello, Mr. Polnareff? We have your medical supplies per your request!" A man called, opening the door.

"No, get out! You're in danger!" Polnareff called.

The man's eyes went as wide as dinner plates when he saw the state of the bed. "Goodness me, what is going on?!"

"I said get out, damn it! You're gonna die!"

The man looked down at the shadow the door created and saw a figure holding a strange object behind him, aimed at his head. The last thing he saw was his eyes hitting the ground as Polnareff's attacker sliced his face off, causing him to collapse and die in seconds. Once he fell the figure grabbed the man's hair and dragged it out of the room with impossible speed.

"Kya kya!" The figure laughed, darting back into the room and holding a very bloody straight-edge razor. Polnareff saw two tiny feed on the ground that jumped on the top of the bed. After several agonizing moments of silence, the head of the doll suddenly burst under the bed, upside-down in Polnareff's blurry vision. Its right eye was red and bleeding.

"_Look what you did, Polnareff! You...tic...cut my eye open! Noo, it hurts!_" The Stand seemed to be able to speak better while inhabiting a body, but its Tourrette's-like speech patterns still exposed what it truly was.

"It's him! Silver Chariot, turn him into a pincushion!"

Chariot made sure her master wouldn't be crushed before phasing through the bed and landing on the mattress to face the doll.

"Can you even..tic...torture! Pain! Fight without vision? Your Stand is the kind that can't fight without its master's vision, I can tell! Kill me! End my suFfFERing!" Ebony Devil rushed behind Chariot, coming out of the doll for just a moment to use its dagger and slice open the back of Chariot's calf.

Polnareff shouted in pain, but through the intense pain he realized something. 'Chariot, I got it! He can't use that razor of his to cut you because you're a Stand! He has to use his Stand's weapon...so it needs to appear for a moment to attack! We need to attack just as he does!'

'_Oui, Mahstair!_'

The Stand laughed insanely as it spun a spear around in a circle above the bed, stabbing it clean through the mattress and right next to Polnareff's face. "Shit!" He tried to resist the bed but the phone cords hindered his movements. "This bed's heavy, but I can lift it! I just can't with my arms bound like this! Chariot, cut the cords off!"

"_I'll try!_"

Ebony Devil laughed its creepy laugh before pulling out its dagger and sinking it deem into Chariot's calf once more.

"Shiiit! Chariot, stab him now, while we know where he is!"

Chariot struck near her leg but barely missed, and did a quick rush behind herself, but ED already moved to a corner of the room. "_Eet's no use! I cahn't see eet!_"

ED grabbed two bottles of alcohol, smashing them together before running around the bed and spraying the liquid all over it, deftly avoiding Silver Chariot's blind swipes and stabs. "_It doesn't matter if you're a...tic...burning...tic...knight! If you can't see, you don't stand a chance!_" It pulled out its dagger and sunk it into SC's neck.

Blood poured out of the side of Polnareff's neck as SC stabbed a mirror on the wall above the bed, causing shards to fall to the floor and on the mattress.

"_I'm seeck of your eencessahnt hahppeeng! Stay steell!_" SC said as she wrapped blankets around the doll. The dagger poked out and cut Polnareff's hand, shredding the blankets in order to get out. But during that distraction, SC cut the cords holding Polnareff down.

"Finally! Chariot, to me! We need to finish this!" Polnareff saw the doll running to the mass of beverages once again.

"_Polnareff~ I'm going to..._" ED turned around to reveal a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. "_Bite your...tic...dick off!_"

"_Whaht a foul, deesgusteeng creature!_" Chariot said as she struck at the doll. "_Vou leave Mahstair's...s-sing alone!_"

"_You missed again! Now you're all covered in the beer and wine I spread on the ground. It was all part of my...tic...master...plan! Kill me I'm a mOnSTER!_" Ebony Devil picked up a hairdryer from the bathroom. "_Lookie here! A hair dryer and a wet floor. Guess what I'm gonna do to you, Polnareff! Kya kya! Let me give you a hint..._" ED jumped up and grabbed the string that turned the ceiling light on and off. "_I'm not gonna dry it!_"

Suddenly the voice got serious as it prepared to drop the deadly object. "_Die. Die, Polnareff. This is my revenge!" _The dryer dropped.

Just before it struck the ground, however, the blade of a rapier pierced through it. "You think you're the only one with master plans?" With a satisfying thud, the sword pierced through ED's head.

"_How did you know...exactly where I was?__!_"

"Look at the mirror, dumbass! From the way the shards landed, I could see what was going on the whole time!" Polnareff kicked the bed off of him and towered over the doll. "Finally...face to disgusting face."

The doll turned to run but Chariot wasn't having it. "_Now now, leettle boy..._" Chariot said as she cut off both of the doll's feet. "_Naughty boys like vou need to be puneeshed._"

"But before we get to that...I'm looking for the man with two right hands. Tell me how his Stand works."

"_You...dead...tic...idiot! Why would I tell you?! Telling anyone your Stand's abilities is asking to die! I don't know it! But we all know yours. You got lucky...tic...if not for that mirror!_"

"_Whaht's ze mattair? Weren't vou going to bite a certain sahmtheeng off?_" Chariot asked, readying her sword. "_Eet's time fahr your puneeshment, boy!_" With several quick stabs and swipes, the doll was reduced to nothing but a pile of cloth and a puddle of blood. The sword swiped through the Devil's Dagger once it was forced to leave the doll, also cutting its head clean off.

_**Hotel Bathroom: Male**_

"Sir?" A worker said as he peeked around the corner into the men's bathroom. "You've been in there for quite a while, and I heard such a terrible scream! Are you quite alright?"

In the bathroom stall, blood caked every inch of the tiny compartment, Devo's face caved in and his legs cut off, blood streaming out of his entire body. The screams of long-tortured souls escaping their punishment thanked Polnareff from the other side, vowing to repay their enormous debt.

_**Room 1212**_

"Polnareff, not a second too soon! We're glad you're alright," Joseph said. "Now get in here, let's talk about how we're gonna take down this Devo."

Polnareff leaned against the wall and collapsed. "Assholes..."


	13. A Terrible, Terrible Vision

"This will be perfect practice on how to use Hamon for healing, Jotaro," Joseph said, referring to Polnareff's grisly wounds. A gash on his ankle, a shredded calf and a stab in his shoulder.

"Wounds like these would require months of treatment and physical therapy, however that's not the kind of time we have and Hamon is perfect for healing these kind of injuries. Cuts, gashes, tears, broken bones...the only things that Hamon can't heal are impossibly complicated organs like the brain or eyes. Now, place your hand on his wound and channel Hamon."

Jotaro did as he was hold, steam exiting his mouth as he placed his palm on Polnareff's shoulder wound. Polnareff hissed as his wound began to close in mere seconds, though it was obvious that it wasn't completely healed, signified by the large scab left behind.

Joseph clasped his hand on Jotaro's shoulder and smiled proudly. "You need practice, but that was great for your first time. Here." Joseph put his hand on Polnareff's shoulder and leg wound and healed both at the same time in mere seconds. "That's what I did for your shoulder on Strength's ship, and it's what's gonna keep us alive if we keep getting attacked like this."

Jotaro watched as Polnareff stood up, stretching his shoulder and ankle as if it were never injured at all. "Whoo, that's definitely gonna help. Thanks, Mister Joestar, Jotaro."

'_It feels good to be complemented once in a while, doesn't it?_" Star Platinum asked his master.

'Maybe a little. Can't say healing outdoes hurting, though.'

'_Can't argue with that._'

_**Thirty Minutes Later, Room 1212**_

"If DIO has truly taken Jonathan Joestar's body, he'll know all of mine and Jotaro's actions though a psychic link we share. Jonathan is separated from Jotaro by a few generations so their link isn't as strong, but he knows all of the things I'll do for sure," Joseph explained to Abdul. "But, I can use the same link to see what his thoughts are as well."

"Shall I get you a camera?" Abdul asked.

"No need. I can see exactly what we need without a camera. All I need for now is a television." Joseph walked over to the T.V in the hotel room and placed both of his hands on the sides, Hermit Purple rising out of his hands and enveloping it.

'_Ugh. I hate doing this,_" Hermit Purple commented. '_DIO's connection feels ghastly._'

'I know, but it'll be only for a moment. If he's tracking us, ""he'll probably drop his guard to being watched himself. We'll be able to find out where he is before he even has a chance to know.'

The Television turned on, then changed the channel, then changed it again and again and again, rapidly flipping through them faster than a single American man sitting way too close to the T.V.

'_Let's see here. Hajime no Ippo, One Piece, Doraemon...DIO has some quality tastes, I can't lie. Okay, I found it!_'

"Why are the channels changing so fast?" Abdul asked, dumbfounded.

"Hermit's looking through all of the channels we have access too, piecing different bits of dialogue together to form a coherent sentence of what I want to know. Rather than looking at a still image, I can gain more information this way!"

"**_Among...us...there is...a...traitor..._**"

"Naniiiii?! A traitor?!" Abdul exclaimed. "That's what it said!"

"_**Nori...Aki...Ka...Kyoin...beware! He is...D...I...O's...agent!**_"

"_No way!_" Magician's Red said. "_I know a bad vibe when I see one. Ain't no way Kak's fake!_"

'_Joseph, this isn't good! DIO's found us!_'

DIO suddenly appeared on the screen, his face shadowed by his long blonde hair. He put his hand over his face and pointed at the two with his other finger.

"Damn, he caught us!" Joseph exclaimed.

"**_Joseph Joestar! Once again, you've been watching us!_**" In a fit of rage, the Television exploded, pieces of glass and electric parts scattering around the room, leaving black scorch marks on the ground in the aftermath of the explosion. Abdul tackled Joseph out of the way just in time to avoid a large shard of glass aimed straight at Joseph's forehead.

"Thanks, Abdul...damn it! He sensed us and cut us off."

"Don't mention it. But do you think it's true? Could Kakyoin really be a double agent?"

"Hermit doesn't lie. In fact, he can't. Whatever he says is undoubtedly true. Kakyoin is one-hundred percent a double-crosser! I don't want to believe it, but..."

"He killed one of DIO's underlings on the plane! There has to be another explanation!"

"If he is a traitor, then he'll attack us when we're at our most vulnerable. Kakyoin just might be DIO's Trojan Horse! Where's Kakyoin now?"

"With Jotaro and the girl! They're getting us tickets into India."

_**Somewhere in Singapore**_

"Hey, mister! Can I have some ice cream?" Ann asked a man running what looked do be a small shop.

"Little girl, imma let you in on a little secret," the shopkeeper said. "It ain't ice cream you want. It's one o' these!" He grabbed a coconut next to him off of a neatly stacked pile. "Ice cream's good, sure, but coconut's the real deal refreshment!"

"Really? Four dollars each? If you're gonna rip me off at least make it more subtle! I'll give you two bucks," Anne said, her hands on her hips.

"You kiddin' me? Let me show you then!" The cut the top off of the coconut with a sharp intrument and put a spoon inside the natural juice-filled bowl. "Fresh, authentic and juicy as can be, you can even eat the meat around the juice!"

"You sure can make a drink sound good. We'll take three," Jotaro said from behind her.

"That'll be twelve bucks!"

"It should be six, I tell ya!"

Kakyoin smiled and pulled out his wallet, catching the attention of a nearby thief. The local man swiped Kakyoin's wallet and quickly began to run off. Kakyoin stared at his empty hand for a moment before sending Hierophant Green out to catch the thief. HG grabbed the man's foot, causing him to trip and land flat on his face. The man turned around to see Kakyoin standing over him.

"You think you can get away with stealing my wallet? You useless piece of shit!" Kakyoin grabbed the man's head and slammed his knee into his face, crushing his nose.

Hierophant Green watched, almost smiling under its respirator.

"Kakyoin, what are you doing?!" Jotaro asked, running over.

"You're worth less than the dirt underneath my shoes." Kakyoin picked up the man and lifted him over his shoulders, one hand on the man's knee and the other on his neck, pulling downwards so hard the sound of cracking could be heard. "You touched my wallet with the same hands you wipe your filthy ass with!"

"Wow...he's being pretty brutal. Is this normal?" Ann asked, slightly scared.

"No, it's not!" Jotaro said as he pushed Kakyoin back, causing the now injured man to fall to the ground.

"_Why didn't you stop him?_" Star Platinum asked Hierophant, who just stared at him.

"_Why would I? He stole our wallet. He needs to be punished._"

"Isn't that right? My buddy Jotaro?" Kakyoin asked, taking a sip of the coconut drink.

Jotaro stared at his friend with a harsh glare.

"You're really gonna be mad at me for punishing a common thief? Imagine how many people he's left penniless in these streets."

Behind them a group of kids were crowding around a large tree, shouting in excitement

"Rhinoceros beetles!"

"Where? Where?"

"Four of them, right there! That one's John, that one's Paul, that one's George and that one's Ringo!"

Kakyoin turned around and eyed the beetles before turning back to Jotaro. "You're making a mountain out of a molehill. I'm exhausted and pretty irritable. Maybe I was a bit too harsh on that guy."

"Bullshit. You were fine just a second ago," Jotaro replied harshly before turning around and walking off. "Joseph and Abdul want us to get tickets to India. Let's hurry up and get them."

'_Hierophant was off, too. Something's definitely not right,_' SP said.

The kids ran off and Kakyoin turned around to face the tree, the beetles standing on a small yellow blob of what appeared to be tree sap. Kakyoin suddenly went crazy on the coconut, eating like a wild predator on a fresh carcass.

"You must really like coconuts, huh, Kakyoin?" Ann asked him. "Come on, Jotaro's leaving us behind."

Kakyoin turned his neck around, revealing a beetle's leg poking out from between his lips. Ann gasped as she watched his tongue snake out and force the leg back inside, the crunch of his teeth crushing the insect reaching her ears. Kakyoin spit out a small brown object. A piece of a beetle's shell?! She turned to the tree and saw the beetles were suddenly gone.

"No, it couldn't have been...it must have been a piece of coconut shell..."

"They're very tasty," Kakyoin said, smiling. "Coconuts, that is."

Ann quickly turned around and ran to Joatro, clinging onto the end of his jacket, panting and sweating as if she had run ten miles.

"What's the matter?" Jotaro asked, looking up when he saw Kakyoin staring at him with an emotionless expression.

"Nothing...it's nothing," Ann said, trying to catch her breath.

A few minutes later, the three arrived on a balcony while waiting for the next cable car to take them up.

"Hey, Jotaro, are you going to eat that cherry?" Kakyoin asked him. "If you won't, I will. I'm terribly hungry."

Jotaro offered his ice cream cone. Kakyoin tenderly plucked the cherry off of the top then pushed Jotaro off of the balcony. "Watch your step, Jotaro old pal!" He said with a laugh.

Jotaro quickly grabbed the railing, but his hand slipped. He would have plummeted to his death had Anne not grabbed onto his arm. "JoJo, watch out!"

Once Jotaro was back on his feet he considered summoning SP. Something wasn't right.

"Oh Jotaro, you need to learn how to take a joke! Just a silly little prank," Kakyoin said as he placed the cherry on his tongue and did the most BIZARRE thing Jotaro had seen all day.

Swirling the cherry rapidly on his tongue, Kakyoin chanted, "Rerorerorerorerorerorerorerorerorerorerorerorerorerorerorerorerorerorero..." He began to roll his tongue faster and it sounded like some kind of engine before the cherry fell off of his tongue, landing on the ground with a wet _splat_. Kakyoin picked it back up and plopped it in his mouth as the next cable car came on.

"Get in the cable car," Jotaro commanded. Kakyoin didn't move. "Oh, that's right. Here's your ticket! **ORA!**" Jotaro charged his fist with Hamon and slugged Kakyoin in the face, knocking off a huge patch of skin and causing him to fall on his back. "I knew you were being possessed!"

"Kakyoin" began to groan in pain, writhing on the ground and clutching at his face. "You..." he whispered, his voice becoming warped as the cable car began to move, "you bastard! You burned by impossibly handsome face!" When the fake Kakyoin stood up, it was revealed that it wasn't Kakyoin at all, but a man with olive skin and long black hair, with a scorch mark on his cheek. Around his face a strange yellow goo separated his real body from his Kakyoin persona.

"You've forced my Stand off of me. That's unfortunate. But I guess you already know so I have no choice. My Stand is represented by the 'Temperance' card, and is called **Yellow Temperance!**" His voice back to normal, the man pointed at Jotaro's hand. "My buddy Jotaro! I, Rubber Soul, will eat at you with my Stand, which can assimilate all organic matter. Just take a look at your hand."

Jotaro looked down and on his right pinky finger a yellow blob was attached. Jotaro felt burning as blood oozed out of the edges.

"Yellow Temperance will now consume your entire body nice and slow!"

"**_ORA!_**" Star Platinum shouted, throwing a punch.

"Your 'ora' means nothing to me! I'll digest everything, even your psyche!" Rubber Soul said as YT enveloped Star Platinum's fist and forearm.

"JoJooooooOOoo!" Ann shouted as Jotaro broke the cable car window and pushed her back out onto the balcony. Jotaro grabbed his head with his un-gooed hand as her voice began to become warped.

"Can you feel it, Jotaro? Soon Yellow Temperance will consume not only your flesh, but your sanity. It will invade your mind, bring out your worst fears. You're done for, Jotaro!"

"It...burns..." Jotaro whispered.

"_Jotaro! Snap out of it! It's messing with you but not with me. I can't do anything unless you give me an order!_ _Jotarooooo!_" Star Platinum's voice faded, his name suddenly being called out by not his Stand, but from his mother.

"Jotaroooo, come inside! Your father's home from work!" Holly said. Jotaro found himself standing in front of the house he used to live in, looking down and noticing that he was much shorter, and he was wearing shorts and a tank top.

"I'm a...kid? Where's...the girl?" He felt a splitting headache and put his head in his hands, but looked up when he felt hands on his shoulders. He looked up and saw his mother smiling down at him.

"I was calling for you, honey. Your father's home and he's got a surprise for you!" Holly took Jotaro's hand and walked with him inside of his childhood home and into their kitchen, seeing the face of a man he hadn't seen in a long time.

"Daddy?" Jotaro said, running over and hugging his father's leg.

"What's gotten into you, Jotaro? I miss you too but this is a little much!" His father said with a laugh, gently ruffling his son's hair.

"I thought I'd never get to see you again! I thought you left us for good..."

"Why would I do that? I could never leave you or your mother. Now come here, I've got a little surprise for you."

Jotaro looked up and when he rubbed his tears from his eyes, he didn't see his father's face. It was DIO, his face still covered in shadows. Jotaro gasped and ran to his mother, standing in front of her.

"Star...agh, come on! Star Steel!" Jotaro racked his brain trying to summon his Stand, but he just couldn't remember it.

"Just let it happen, Jotaro. I hope you know that I love you," Holly said, kneeling down and holding both sides of his face. "It's no use. DIO will win. Just let it happen." Young Jotaro was forced to stare at his mother's smiling face as DIO raised his hand and chopped Holly's head clean off.

Jotaro screamed and raised his fist. "_**SCARLET OVERDRIVE!**_" He slammed his Hamon-charged fist into DIO's face and felt the headache go away. When his vision cleared, he had forced the blob of Yellow Temperance off of his hand, his fist in his palm.

"How...how did you do that?!" Rubber Soul shouted. "No one's ever escaped Yellow Temperance's illusion!"

"Well, I did. And I'm not fucking happy." Jotaro stood up, his eyes shadowed by his hat.

"H-hello? Is this Old Man Jospeph!? Listen, Kakyoin isn't really Kakyoin! Jotaro punched his face off then Jotaro was attacked by this blob goo thing that's eating his finger and and-"

"Slow down, Ann! Where are you?" Joseph asked, as calm and collected as he'd ever been.

"At the cable car station! Kakyoin attacked JoJo!" Ann heard glass shatter and turned around, watching as Jotaro fell out of the cable car. "He fell out of the cable car!"

Jotaro summoned Star Platinum to grab onto the edge of a nearby tower, pulling both of them up. "_What the hell happened there, Jotaro? Your eyes rolled up and you passed out, and that lunatic was just standing there staring at you!_"

"He made me have a vision. A terrible one. Mom...mom was killed. DIO killed her in this illusion."

"_Are you okay?_"

"No...I'm not okay. My hands are still shaking." Jotaro looked at his right hand and saw a chunk of flesh missing from his finger. "I managed to burn that thing off, but it almost ate half of my hand already. I can't get hit by that again unless I'm sure I can defeat him."

"You can't beat me, Jotaro!" Rubber Soul shouted from the retreating train car. "Yellow Temperance has no weaknesses!"

"Yeah...except for Hamon you idiot," Jotaro said as he jumped onto another approaching cable car. Inside was a boy eating an ice cream, a man with a dog on a leash and a large woman on the other side. He let out a deep breath as he attempted to heal his missing chunk of flesh, and with a small amount of success he managed to regrow the muscle, mot of the fat tissue and the dermis, though the epidermis was taking longer to heal.

Jotaro sat down and let out a deep breath but the woman across from him sighed with a smile. "I already told you, Yellow Temperance has no weaknesses!" She began to weirdly grope her right breast as she said so.

"Papa, papa!" The boy said, shaking the sleeping man awake. "They're hurting Pocky!"

The man woke up and quickly pushed his son behind him, pulling on the leash of the scared-frozen dog.

"Wait, don't pull!" Star Platinum appeared and with a quick blast of Hamon, Jotaro freed the dog of Yellow Temperance. The canine happily jumped to its owners as Rubber Soul tsked. Star Platinum grabbed a metal pole attached to the car and ripped it off, swinging it at Rubber Soul.

"You're fast, but I already said you cannot defeat me!" Yellow Temperance ripped the pole from Star Platinum's hand and covered the entire train car in his Stand, including himself. "Do you...UNDERSTAAAAAND?!"

Jotaro winced at the burning pain. Rubber Soul's once smug smirk disappared once he realized Jotaro wasn't being caught in the illusion.

"You're wrong. In my family, there's a secret technique that's been passed down from generation to generation. My grandfather used it, my mother used it, and now I will continue the legacy."

"And what is this 'secret technique', my buddy Jotaro?!"

"It's..." Jotaro and his Stand smirked as he remembered Joseph telling him the pure effectiveness of this move. "To run away!" SP slammed his fist into the bottom of the train car and hopped out, Yellow Temperance following him.

"Running won't do a thing! I'm still digesting you!" Rubber Soul said as they both began to plummet towards the water.

"That's what I was aiming for!" Jotaro said as Star Platinum wrapped his arm around Rubber Soul's throat, choking him underwater.

'Need to...breath!' Rubber Soul removed his Stand from his head as he brought his head above water, gasping for air.

"_You uncovered your head to breath. If the user dies, so does the Stand,_" Star Platinum said, ripping bits of Yellow Temperance off of Rubber Soul. "_We aren't the type to forget shit-talking. **ORA!**_" Jotaro slammed his fist into Rubber Soul's chin, caving his mouth in and knocking out several teeth. Star Platinum pulled RS's arm behind him as Jotaro slammed his elbow into his opponent's nose, completely crushing it.

"S-stop, please!" Rubber Soul begged. "You've broken my teeth, my jaw needs to be wired shut! I can't fight anymoreeee! I'll go to the hospital, I'll stay there for a few months! DIO paid me lots of cash, it's the only reason I took this gig. I don't wanna follow you freaks around anymore!"

"If you want forgiveness for making me see something I'll forever have nightmares about, then tell me about the other Stand users DIO's employed."

"Forget it! Professionals have standards! I wouldn't sell them out!"

"A noble sacrifice you've made," Jotaro said as he reared his fist back.

"Wait, wait! I just remembered! Death, The Empress, Hanged Man and The Emperor are chasing you! Those four!"

"And their abilities?"

"I really don't know! We never tell each other our Stand's powers. But there's this raggedy old hag that told DIO about this whole Stand thing. Her son's chasing you, too! J. Giel has the 'Hanged Man' and he has two right hands! He killed...Polnareff's sister, right? We've heard rumors about his Stand. Apparently it uses mirrors. That's all I know!" Rubber Soul looked around and saw a drainage pipe near the wall they were next to.

"You see those lobsters?" Rubber Soul asked, pointing to the ones around the drainage pipe. "Luck is still with me!" Jotaro saw a yellow glob begin to exit the pipe, and noticed that Yellow Temperance was entering a nearby manhole to come out of the pipe. YT enveloped Jotaro completely. Rubber Soul climbed onto shore and stood over the manhole.

"Damn you!" Jotaro said, trying to conjure more Hamon, but he was being crushed and felt the air escape his lungs. "S-shit..."

"One-million dollars for your head. One-million, just for a few minutes! Heh! I win! I'll force you into the sewer and crush you into a paste! You soppy cunt!"

"I guess you haven't realized it, yet. That horrible vision you showed me has filled me with a rage so fearsome I'm scared of it! You were lucky for now, but I'm gonna kill you!" Star Platinum appeared and conjured what little Hamon it could in its fist.

"**_OVERDRIVE!_**" Hamon-filled water rushed through the same pipe Rubber Soul was standing over. The manhole was forced off due to the water pressure, slamming into the bottom of rubber Soul's chin. He was launched back into the water.

When he came up for air Jotaro stood behind him, grabbing him by the hair.

"I was just kidding!" He said without missing a beat. "Just a joke, Jotaro old buddy! You're not gonna hit me again, right? I'm really...injured...yeah?"

"You're so pathetic. I'm not even gonna waste words on you. Maybe except a few..."

"_**SUNLIGHT YELLOW OVERDRIVE! ORAORAORAORAORAORA!**_"

When they were finished Rubber Soul was forced to drift along the surface of the ocean, slowly being digested by his own Stand that Jotaro had rewired with Hamon.


	14. Total Drama Stando

_**On A Train To Johor Bahru**_

"Finally on our way to India," Polnareff mused, staring out of the train's window. He turned to the group and said, "By the way, what happened to that girl, Anne?"

"She was still in Singapore when we left," Joseph replied.

"She must have gone to see her father. She did tell us she was meeting him there," Abdul added.

"Probably fibbing. I'd guess she was an orphan. A little lonely without your crush, eh, Jotaro?" Polnareff asked him.

Jotaro just smiled and shook his head. "Sure, I'm such a wreck without the brat screaming in my ear."

"That Stand bothered me," Kakyoin said. "The fact that it could imitate me so perfectly...luckily it could only replicate my looks and not my personality!" Kakyoin looked at Jotaro's almost clean plate and saw two untouched cherries. "Hey, JoJo, are you going to eat those cherries? They're my favorite. Mind if I take them?"

"Go ahead."

"Thank you," Kakyoin said, popping a cherry into his mouth, swirling his tongue around. "Rerorerorerorerorerorerorerorerorerorero..."

Jotaro's face became extremely...bothered, is the best way to put it. Hierophant Green popped out behind Kakyoin and made an OK sign with his fingers.

'_Thank the Lord. I thought Rubber Soul came back,_' Star Platinum said.

'It just...freaks me out. How does his tongue not get tired? He's been doing that for fifteen straight seconds.'

"Hey, JoJo! Look, there's flamingos out there!" Kakyoin said with an amused laugh, staring at the pink birds.

"_He likes birds,_" Hierophant Green said to the two.

"Yare yare daze..."

Star Platinum began to quickly sketch down the birds in seconds just for fun, neither Stand nor user noticing that the young girl who they thought was long gone was in the train car behind theirs, sleeping peacefully.

"Zzzz...JoJo...zzz"

**_'Approximately Four Hours Later_**

"Abdul," Joseph said, "we're finally going to cross India, but I'm a little worried."

"About enemy Stands?"

"Well, of course! But also, this will be my first time in India. When I think of India I think of beggars, thieves, and curry-eating, diseased-ridden people."

"I'm worried we might get sick!" Polnareff added.

"_Oh look, an Englishman and a Frenchman stereotyping. How surprising,_" Hierophant Green commented, carving an emerald into a figure with its finger.

"_I know. Racist as shiet,_" Magician's Red added.

"Oh, calm down, all of you. You'll see, India is full of nice people, and rich culture. You'll love it there!" Abdul said with a huge smile. The train stopped and the door opened. "Let's go!"

It was like the floodgates were opened. As soon as the five men stepped out of the train, dozens of people crowded them, children grabbing their arms and adults offering random items and deals.

"Change please!"

"Cheap tattoos! Completely safe!"

"Top quality Indian oils!"

"I'll sing for you! Ooooohm! Tooooloooo!"

Cameras, pens, lighters! Anyone want to sell?"

"I can hook you up with a girl! A young one, for the old man! Hehe..."

A filthy man sleeping in the road, a cow shitting in the street, flies surrounding Joseph's face...his fears had been completely realized. Meanwhile, several children surrounded Jotaro.

"Give us money!"

"If you don't, God will punish you."

"Do the right thing!"

Star Platinum appeared and flicked one of the kids in the head.

"He hit me!" the boy told a man, presumably his father.

"He didn't even raise his hand, don't lie!" The man said, slapping the boy on the back of he head. "Just get his money!"

"I just stepped in cow dung!" Polnareff said, scraping the bottom of his shoe on the ground.

"Someone's just stolen my wallet!" Kakyoin said, feeling his back pocket. Hierophant Green appeared and slithered to the thief, taking it from his hand so fast the thief himself didn't notice. Kakyoin looked in the wallet and made sure the photo of his parents were still there. Once he confirmed it was there he gratefully stuffed his wallet in a more secure pocket.

"Wasn't that a good song? Can I please have money?" The singing man said, of course being ignored.

"I can't take this anymore, let's just get in that Taxi!" Memories of helping his grandmother Erina in the Taxi those countless times filled his head, but those happy memories were killed when several people dashed past him to the Taxi door.

"I want the tips for opening the door!"

"I was here first!"

Joseph, being a full head taller than everyone else, managed to convince the men to get out of his way. Just as he was about to get he noticed a cow sitting in front of the car.

"The cow is napping! I cannot drive until it moves! It is a sacred animal," The Taxi driver explained.

"Give us money!" a boy said to Polnareff.

"Wipe your nose, kid! You're snotting everywhere!" The Frenchman replied.

"Abdul...this is really the amazing India you spoke of?" Joseph asked his closest friend.

"Yes! Isn't it wonderful? Their drive is what makes this such a great country!" Abdul said.

"_It's just like the hood just...somehow more desperate,_" Magician's Red commented.

_**Calcutta has a population of 11 million, over 2 million of which are homeless. The nineteenth century English called this city "the worst place in the world".**_

_**A Cafe In India**_

"This sounds good. Let's get a few of these," Joseph said, ordering them India's most common drink: Chai, cooked with red tea, sugar, and ginger with milk. One can buy two cups for one Rupee (15 cents).

"This place is alright," Jotaro said. "You've just gotta get used to it, that's all."

"_I agree,_" Star Platinum said. "_I wouldn't wanna live here, but it's not so bad a place to visit every once in a while._"

'_You two are completely nuts! Why would you wanna live here?!_' Hermit Purple asked. '_The future of this country is a mystery, even to me..._'

"India's such a culture shock, eh?" Polnareff said, getting up to find an employee. "'Just gotta get used to it'? I guess people can adapt."

'_I, fahr one, would naht wahnt to live een such a plahce,_" Silver Chariot said. "_I do naht wahnt my cheeldren beggeeng een ze streets!_'

'Who exactly are you planning on having kids with? Can Stands even have kids?'

'_A wahmahn cahn dream!_'

Polnareff walked over to an employee and asked, "Excuse me, where is the bathroom?"

"That way," the young man replied, pointing down the hall. "Please take this." The young man offered Polnareff a wooden stick with a yellow bulb of metal on the end and casually walked away.

"A stick...?" He eyed the stick and shrugged, walking to the bathroom. He looked inside and saw a strangely ornate-looking toilet. "It's weird-looking, but at least it's clean! A man like me just can't stand a dirty toilet."

'_Ees zat where I get my cleanliness from?_' Silver Chariot asked. "_Ugh..._'

The bathroom door closed, and not three seconds after it burst open, Polnareff screaming bloody murder while holding his pants up with his hand.

"Sir! What's the problem?" The employee asked rushing over.

"You're asking me! L-l-l-look at the toilet! Look inside of it! There's a pig head sticking out of it!"

He was right; a pig's head was sticking out of the toilet bowl, oinking calmly despite the panicking man.

"Ah, it must be hungry," the young man said. "The pigs from the sty down below come up for food sometimes. This kind of toilet is rare, even in this country, but they messed up. The toilet is far too shallow!"

"The toilet being shallow isn't the problem! Wait..did you say food?!"

Silver Chariot put a hand to her mouth to try and not throw up.

"Correct. Here, let me show you how to take care of this." The young man took the stick and pointed it at the pig. "Just hit it..."

_**BONK**_

_**SQUEAAAA**_

The pig quickly went back down the hole after being poked in the forehead. "...and you can use it normally once the pig is gone. The boss even says that it's better to let the pig lick your ass clean! Ke ke ke!" he laughed as he left the bathroom.

"_I'm...I'm going to be seeck,_" Chariot groaned.

"Get used to this, my ass! I'm just gonna hold it till we get to the hotel..."

Despite his words, Polnareff went anyway, and made sure it was quick. Once he was finished he washed his hands and then his face, drying his face off with a handkerchief he always kept with him. After wiping his face he lowered the rag and saw something in the mirror. In the reflected window, he saw someone leaning against it, and saw it was a man! He turned around and put his hands up in a fighting pose, but no one was in the window.

"What the...well, if there's a pig in the toilet maybe there's men in the windows too." He turned back around and looked in the mirror, seeing the man still in the window and now close enough to see details.

The man's skin was a sickly grey, wearing tattered yellow rags and head-wraps with spikes sticking out of the neck. His gloved hands opened the window and he crawled in slowly. "_Polnareff..._" the man whispered.

Polnareff turned to the window, then the mirror, and noticed that he could only see the man in the mirror!

"_Mahstair, he hahs a knife!_" Chariot said, pointing to the man's wrist blade. "_He's a stahnd!_" With a quick flick of her wrist, SC stabbed the mirror and shattered it to pieces.

Polnareff quickly went to the window, staring out of it. "You're right, Chariot. That was definitely a Stand! Too many people to find the user though."

"Polnareff, what happened?" Joseph said, the group behind him to see the commotion.

Going over the events in his mind, a very important detail crossed his mind. The Stand had two right hands.

"_Mahstair, eet wahs heem!_" Chariot said, her eyes beginning to glow red.

"Finally...I've finally found him! Jotaro, the user who uses mirrors in his attacks. It's the man who killed my sister!"

'_He's gonna go crazy, Jotaro. He's gonna fly off the handle,_' SP said.

The group went outside of the cafe, and Polnareff made his decision.

"Mister Joestar, I'm going to have to go it alone from here."

Everyone froze but listened.

"The man who killed my sister is here. I can't just sit back and wait for him to attack. You should always bring the fight rather than counterattack! But mostly, it's just not my style to wait."

"Even if you have no idea what the user looks like or what his abilities are?" Joseph asked.

"_I agree, Pol Pol. I'm just as angry as you are but we cannot just rush into a trap! If he kills us, we will never get revenge for Sherry! Please, just stop for a moment and listen..."_

"As of now, you are forbidden from leaving the group, Polnareff!" Abdul said.

"What, you think I'm going to lose?" Polnareff asked, grinding his teeth.

"The enemy is obviously trying to isolate you, that's why he attacked you only!" Abdul pointed out.

"I'm only going to say this once. I couldn't give less of a shit about DIO. I already told you in Hong Kong, I'm only travelling with you to find her killer. Mister Joestar and Jotaro should understand. I've always worked alone."

"_You pussy!_" Magician's Red shouted, appearing in a ring of flame. "_Did you forget? You were brainwashed by that vampire._ _He hired you and that bastard because he knew you two would eventually meet, man. Use your fuckin' head!_"

"_Monsieur Red, weeth ahll due respect you dahn't know whaht eet's like to lahse your seestair to sahme...seeck rahpteest! Ziss ees our only chahnce to find hair! Please understahnd!_"

"_Your user is being a sure-fire dumbass, Chariot, and you know_ it," he said, putting his hand on her shoulder genty. "_I can't believe you're taking a coward's side!_"

"_You're zee cowarhd fahr runneeng ahway frahm DIO! You rahn like a dahg!_"

Silence enveloped the group.

"_Get your hahnds off me!_" Chariot said, pushing his hand off of her.

"You got lucky in Hong Kong, Abdul," Polnareff said as he turned around. "You can't boss me around just because you beat me."

"You...!"

"Did I strike a nerve? I assure you, my mood is far, far worse than yours right now. The man who robbed my sister of her bright future his here. You're in no position to boss me around like you always do."

Abdul was ready to strike him, but Joseph grabbed Abdul's wrist.

"Forget about it, Abdul. Let's not do anything that we'll regret. It was his decision; all we can do is let him be."

"I'm not angry. I'm just disappointed. I thought he was a better man than that, that's all."

Magician's Red, for once in his entire existence, stayed silent and got lost in thought.

A few dozen miles away from the town, a man and a woman riding an elephant stopped near a small building. The man wore leather chaps, a leather vest with a blue shirt underneath and a cowboy hat. The woman riding with him was beautiful with long, flowing black hair and dark brown skin.

"You can get off now. I need to speak to a friend," He said, and the woman promptly hopped off the elephant.

"You should head home," he said.

"Please marry me!" The woman blurted. "I want to serve you for the rest of your life! I will do anything you ask. So please...let me stay with you forever," she said as she dropped to her knees.

"That's no kind of talk for a sixteen-year-old like yourself," the man replied. He hopped off the horse and gently cupped her face. "I love you so much, but I'm a drifter. I go from place to place, never settling down. One day I'll die in the streets. You come from aristocrats; you shouldn't want to be with a man like me. I love you too much to subject you to that kind of life."

The young woman began to cry in her hands.

"Don't worry, I'll come visit when I can. I'll be happy to just hold you like this," he said as he hugged her. Over her shoulder, he chuckled ever so slightly. He hopped back on the elephant and tipped his hat. "I love you." Then, he rode off.

The cowboy stopped by some nearby ruins and saw his friend sitting nearby. "Heyyy now, don'tcha know it's rude to eavesdrop? There's tons of women like that in this world, ma' friend. You might think a woman's love is a wast a' time but it's mighty convenient to have a rich woman do anything fer ya. She'll even die for me. But you knew that already, didn't you? J. Giel..."

The man with two right hands didn't reply, his face shadowed by his flat hat.

"Anywho, the guy who uses that curvy-lookin' Stand, Silver Chariot. He's lookin' fer ya now, alone. What's our next move? You plan to get that sucker alone worked. You reckon we fill 'im full a' holes now?"

Next to J. Giel, a King Cobra suddenly showed itself, raising its hood as it went in for a bite on the Stand user. The cowboy opened his hand and a gun appeared, his trusty firearm Stand fitting snugly into his palm. The gun itself was a pistol, mixed between a revolver and a semi-automatic with a cylinder, but it also oddly possessed a slide, despite not having any place to load a magazine into.

"_Whoo-weeeee, this one's definitely a feisty one! Reminds me of dat redhead back in Dallas. She was a beaut, and had a fire to her. Like this..._**BANG!**"

With a loud gunshot, the pistol fired and the bullet sliced the cobra's head clean off. As the head of the cobra fell in front of a bottle J. Giel had near him, his Stand appeared in the reflection and cut the cobra's reflection to pieces, also rendering the real cobra head into chunks.

"_Snake sashimi, just like grandpap used ta' make!_"

The man smiled and put his gun away. "Let's go, Giel. With your **Hanged Man** and my **Emperor**, those clowns don't stand a chance against us."


	15. As Sweet as Sherry

"Nani?! You know where the man with the two right hands is?" Polnareff asked a thin, drunk-looking bearded man. "Where is he?"

The man pointed and Polnareff followed the direction of the man's bony finger. His eyes landed on a pair of men.

"Which one is it?" Polnareff asked, looking back down at the man. The bearded man looked confused. "Weird...he was there not a moment ago."

Polnareff brought his eyes back up and noticed only one of the men were standing there, the other completely gone from his sight. It was a man wearing leather clothes and a hat.

The cowboy flicked ash off of his cigarette, his eyes being shaded by his hat. Smiling, he said, "Guns are stronger than swords. That's a fact."

"What are you even talking about? Who are you?" Polnareff asked.

"Hol Horse. That's my name, and my Stand is named after the Emperor card, symbolizing having total control of any situation. DIO's promised me a lotta cash for takin' you down."

"Well, dumbass, there's no need for introductions. Do you know a man with two right hands?"

"Alright, since you're so cocksure, I'll answer. I came here with 'im, and he's here."

"Where?! WHO?!"

"I don't have to answer ya, cause yer gonna die my by hands."

"Garbage always say that before being taken out."

Hol Horse chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"DIO told me, 'Polnareff always underestimates his opponents. It'll be easy to take 'im out'. He's completely right, so I just had to laugh. Listen here, Polnareff, because it seems you need a little lesson in strategy. In war, tanks are stronger than soldiers, soldiers are stronger than mines, and mines are stronger than tanks. It's just the nature of battle, and my Emperor is the tank to your soldier."

"What's your point?"

"Guns are stronger than swords. My Stand takes the form of a gun, while yours uses a sword. A sword can't beat a gun."

Polnareff put a hand to his ear. "What's that? You want me to beat your bum?"

The two then laughed and laughed, but the tension broke when Hol Horse spit out his cigarette and summoned his Stand. "You're too cocky, asshole! You lose!" He aimed his pistol.

"_You've plum gone done did it now, boy! You've just hee'd your last haw, Polnareff! __**BANG!**_"

The bullet sailed through the air impossibly fast, but Polnareff summoned his Stand in time.

'Chariot, take your armor off and block it!'

'_Mahstair, I'll feel so nahked!_'

'Then we'll be clothed and dead!'

Chariot took off her armor and quickly placed her sword in the path of the bullet. The bullet moved cleanly around the sword in less than a second, already back on its original path.

'It changed its trajectory. Chariot, move back in front of it!'

'_I cahnnaht! Zere's no time!_'

'This can't be the end...!'

"Polnareff, move!" Abdul's voice rang in Polnareff's ears as he was tackled out of the way by Magician's Red, the bullet barely scraping past Polnareff's hair.

"Damn..." Emperor tried to move the bullet back around to hit them but they were already on the ground.

"_That dang fortune teller bastard moved Frenchy outta the way! Dang-nabbit!"_

"_Monsieur Red, you came back?_" Chariot asked him.

"_We were worried 'bout you two. Do ya see, Polnareff? They know everything about you! You ain't gonna defeat these mystery mothafucka's alone._"

"There you go telling me what to do again!" Polnareff said as he stood back up.

"_Quit being a bahby, Pol Pol! Just admit we were wrong!_" Chariot said, slapping the back of Polnareff's head.

While they were talking Hol Horse caught his cigarette in his mouth and took a drag. "You know what to do, Emperor."

"_Yessir, Mr. Horse! He's as welcome as an outhouse breeze._"

"Move, Polnareff. The bullet's coming back," Abdul said as he pushed his friend out of the way. "Magician's Red!"

MR moved in front of his master and raised its flames, attempting to melt the bullet.

Kakyoin came around the corner to help, but the first thing that caught his eyes was in a puddle behind Abdul. It was Hanged Man, sticking his knife into Abdul's back!

Blood spewed out of their backs as Magician's Red grunted and raised its hand to burn the bullet, and though he managed to burn most of it a piece of hot metal shot from the smoke and pierced through his head.

Abdul's headband flew off of his head, dripping with blood.

"_Yeeeeeeeee-haw! That went smoother than wax on a hairy chest but we got 'im!_"

Abdul fell onto his back, blood pouring out of his forehead.

"Talk about dumb luck! We thought a fight against him would be tough but there he is, on the ground. You've just lost your only mine against all of these tanks!"

Kakyoin picked up Abdul's limp body and inspected it.

"_Damage to his left shoulder blade and forehead. He's..._" Hierophant Green didn't finish, looking at Polnareff then at Abdul. "_He's dead._"

Polnareff turned around and spit on the ground. "That's what he gets for trying to boss people around," he said, his voice shaking.

"What did you say?!" Kakyoin asked angrily.

"No one asked him to come and save me! He stuck his nose where it didn't belong."

"_Please, Pol Pol...stop lying..._" Chariot whispered. Kakyoin saw a tear land on Polnareff's shoe

"This sucks..." Polnareff whispered. "Seeing him die in front of me is so annoying!" When he turned around, his face as absolutely soaked with tears.

Kakyoin looked down at his friend. "He's going to wake up, right?" he asked his Stand.

"_Master_...I_ do not believe so._"

"I was just a scratch! He's going to open his eyes, he has to!"

Abdul's eyes stayed closed, blood still leaking out of his forehead.

"It was too simple! It was too fast. He can't have died like this...!"

Kakyoin heard footsteps and turned around, seeing Polnareff angrily walking to Hol Horse.

"_Put brass right between his eyes! That was a good shot, wunnit?_" Emperor said with a hoot. "_That's how it is sometimes, Frenchy. You rarely get to give the departed a proper set-off. It's a lesson ya should learn right quick._"

"_Pol Pol, dahn't fahll fahr ees goadeeng. Zis ees whaht Ahbdul wahs trying to tell us. Ziss ees whaht Monsieur Red was trying to say,_" Silver Chariot said, wiping tears off of her master's face.

"Then what should I do?! Just turn tail and run? My sister was defenseless. And Abdul was attacked from behind by the same coward who took her from me!" Polnareff shouted. "This burning anger...you're not telling me to just suppress it and run!"

"_I feel your ahngair too, but we cahnnaht fight eef we ahre sure we cahnnaht ween. Zat's whaht vou ahlways tahld me. Were you lying to me, ahftair ahll of ziss time?_"

Polnareff looked at Hol Horse, then at Silver Chariot. "No, I wasn't lying. I'm just too much of an idiot to follow my own advice."

"It doesn't have to be that way, Polnareff. We can escape, using that truck there," Kakyoin said, subtly motioning his head to a blue pickup a few meters away. "Walk over here nice and slow so Hol Horse doesn't catch onto our plan."

"Fine...goddammit..." He mumbled, slowly walking towards Kakyoin.

"_Ku ku...hey, Polnareff..._" A voice said near the Frenchman's ear.

Polnareff turned towards the voice and found himself looking into the reflection of a window. In it he saw himself, and hiding in the ground behind him was Hanged Man, the lower half of his body submerged in the puddle he used to attack Abdul.

"_Abdul's dead because of you. I'm sure you know a little something about how precious life is, and you made him waste it. You owe him a lot, Polnareff! Ku ku ku!_" Hanged Man lifted his body out of the puddle,_i_ giggling like a freak as he moved his lanky body towards Polnareff.

Polnareff looked behind him, and saw nothing but a puddle, and when he looked back to the mirror, Hanged Man was even closer than before. Hanged Man unsheathed his wrist blade and smiled under his mask of wraps.

"_You smell so fearful and angry at the same time. Truly a euphoric scent. But you don't need to fret any more. Once I kill you, you'll have all of the time in the world to apologize to Abdul._"

"Where is his user?!" Polnareff shouted at Hol Horse, who just chuckled.

"_Your sister was such a good little girl. She fought back with such intensity, it surprised me. But in the end, I won. And it was a. Complete. **Massacre. **__When you meet her, be sure to ask her exactly how long it took before I slit her throat, Polnareff!"_

"**_You sahn of a beetch!_**" Chariot shouted, emerging without a word from her master.

"_Chariot, don't! He's trying to trap you!_" Hierophant Green warned.

"_You tahke my seestair, my freedahm, zen my lahve! I'm going to cut your filthy nuts off, Hanged Man!_" With an angry swipe of her blade, the mirror was destroyed, but Hanged Man was left unharmed.

"_Your anger smells so good, Chariot, it's exciting me. Emperor, let's finish this. Snuff is my favorite part~_"

"_Ya got it, boss-man! Yer a bit of a fuckin' sicko but ya haven't failed me yet!_ _**BANG!**_"

"_Scream just like your sister did, won't you, Chariot?_" Hanged Man whispered, his tongue snaking out to lick her armored cheek as he brought his blade down. Emperor's bullet from the front, Hanged Man's blade from behind...they were sunk.

"**_EMERALD SPLASH!_**"

Polnareff grunted as he was stuck by a volley of emeralds, Emperor's bullet missing him as he was launched backwards.

"_Wot in tarnation was that?!_"

"_Hierophant Green shot him! Damn it, I was so close too..._"

As Kakyoin drove past Polnareff in the blue pickup, he grabbed his arm and hauled him inside, quickly driving off.

Hol Horse drew Emperor and aimed it at the truck but didn't bother firing. "No use. Too far. What to do..."

Hol horse looked down at the mirror shards and noticed Hanged Man wasn't in them. "So, he went after them, eh? He must really wanna kill Polnareff."

"_We're not actually gonna work with that freak for much longer, right?_" Emperor asked. "_I can tolerate a lot of things but this guy's wound tighter than a three-day clock._"

"As soon as possible, I'll ask DIO to get me another partner. I reckon even DIO ain't too keen on being around that J. Geil."

_**Approximately 5 miles out of town**_

"I'm sorry, Kakyoin," Polnareff said, blood leaking down his face. "I didn't care about dying as long as I avenged my sister."

Kakyoin didn't respond.

"But now I know what Abdul was trying to say. I will fight to survive."

"You truly understand?" Kakyoin asked.

"Yes. I do."

With a crunch, Kakyoin's elbow slammed into Polnareff's mouth.

"Take that instead of a handshake. I forgive you, Polnareff."

"T-thank you...Kakyoin..." Polnareff said, blood spurting out of his nose.

"The next time they come after us," Kakyoin said, tears leaking out of his eyes, "we'll fight them together. And we will win!"

_**CHARACTER DESCRIPTION: Jean Pierre Polnareff**_

_**White, French**_

_**Sagittarius**_

_**Favorite type of woman: Depends on his mood**_

_**Favorite color: Gold**_

_**Favorite movie: Bad News Bears**_

"I'm positive I stabbed him, but it felt like I stabbed nothing at all. Just the mirror," Polnareff said, ripping the rear-view mirror off of its perch and crushed it in his hand. "How am I supposed to attack him when he's in his little 'mirror world'? I can't go inside of it!"

"_Mister Polnareff, a world inside of a mirror is highly unlikely,_" Hierophant Green said. "_That's just fantasy. A world like that does not exist. When you look in a mirror, your reflection is just light reflecting off of the mirror back into your eyes. Taking that into account, we can also assume that Hanged Man is just that; light being reflected back into your eyes._"

"Wait...if that's the case..." Kakyoin said, looking down at the steering wheel, which was lined with shiny metal. He looked inside of it and saw the bed of the truck...and a hand reaching over the edge of it.

Hanged Man pulled itself into the bed, dashing to the back window.

"Polnareff, he's in the chrome of the wheel! He caught up!"

The back window shattered, and in the chrome of the wheel Kakyoin saw HM's wrist blade emerge. "_Time to reach my climax..._"

"Hold on to something, Polnareff!" Kakyoin said as he slammed on the brakes and turned the wheel hard. The pickup flipped over like a pancake, rolling in the dirt until it landed in a heap upside-down.

Polnareff climbed out of the truck, using Silver Chariot to help Kakyoin out. "You alright?"

"I hit my chest," Kakyoin wheezed, "but I'm fine."

A shimmer caught Chariot's eye. She looked and for a split second she saw a small beam of light travel from a shard of glass in the truck, to a piece of metal on the ground, then to the metal bumper of the pickup, all in a fraction of a second. In her reflection, she saw Hanged Man ready his blade.

With a few quick swipes of her sword, Chariot cut the bumper into several neat slices. "_Stay ahway frahm ahnytheeng reflective! Eet's how he trahvel's!_" She said, pushing her master and Kakyoin behind a rock. "_I sahw eet! He bounces off of ahnytheeng reflective een hees line of sight._"

Kakyoin began to quickly rip off the buttons on his uniform when a young boy walked around the rock to see them. "You okay, misters?"

"Kid, get out of here! It's dangerous!" Polnareff warned.

"Your car's all smashed up, and you're bleeding! Want me to call for help?"

In the boy's brown eyes, Polnareff could see his own reflection. "Oh, no!" The two Stand users dived out of the kid's line of sight after seeing Hanged Man in the boy's eye.

"Don't look at us!" Kakyoin said, but the boy didn't listen and turned his head confusedly to look at them.

"But you're hurt."

"We're fine!"

"You're bleeding."

"I've never been better!"

"Are you sure..."

"Just look away from us, dammit!" Polnareff summoned Chariot.

"_What are you gonna do, Polnareff? Stab the kid in the eye?_" Polnareff choked as Hanged Man's hand wrapped around his throat. "_Unless you do, you're finished._"

"The coward's using the kid as a hostage! What can we do...?" Kakyoin whispered.

"Come on, Kakyoin, you can't say lame stuff like that when you're taking revenge!" Polnareff said, smiling. "Before you fight, you gotta say something cool like this."

Polnareff's face took on a serious look, and he summoned Chariot. "My name is Jean Pierre Polnareff. For my sister's honor, and so that my friend Abdul can rest in peace..."

Chariot spun her sword around, posing behind her master.

"...I'm going to send you into the deepest depths of despair, J. Geil!"

"_Zat was perfect, Mahstair!_" Chariot whispered with glee, causing the edge of Polnareff's lip to curve upwards.

"I'll buy you a candy later!" Polnareff said as he kicked up dirt in the kid's eye.

The boy closed them quickly as the dirt irritated them. Chariot swiped her sword down, then went back to her neutral pose.

"He's in your eye, Polnareff!" Kakyoin said.

"I'm not sure entirely how it works, but he's moving at the speed of light. Faster than any human could see...but our Stands are not humans. It was child's play to allow Chariot to adapt to this new speed. When the kid closed his eye, there was only one other place Hanged Man could have moved, which was my eye. Cutting his chest open was easy as pie!"

Hanged Man suddenly screamed as a huge cut appeared along his midsection, blood spurting everywhere. In some nearby ruins, J. Geil also screamed bloody murder.

"_I was so close...to my climax..._" Hanged Man whispered as he disappeared.

"That must have been him. We're gonna find him. Come on, Kakyoin!"

The two approached the ruins and saw a tall muscular man sitting there, his torso sliced open the same way Hanged Man was.

"I've finally found you," Polnareff said. "My name is Jean Pierre Polnareff."

The man just panted, hacking blood occasionally, was clutching at his wound with both hands.

"Polnareff...he doesn't have two right hands!" Kakyoin said.

With a sickening squelch, a knife dug itself into Polnareff's back. He fell to his knees as Chariot pulled it out.

"You dumbass!" Someone coughed. The two looked over to where the voice came from and saw a disgusting-looking man standing there, bald with a deformed face and two right hands,and a huge slash on his chest. "I'm J. Geil! That was a drifter that was just rolling through town. Giving him the same wound me fooled you retards so easily. Not knowing my face was your first of many mistakes!"

"**_Emerald...!_**" The volley that was soon to come stopped.

"What are you doing, Hierophant? Attack him!"

"_I cannot. There are too many innocents!_"

A crowd of people surrounded them as J. Geil said, "Listen up, everyone! These two gentleman just told me they're handing out money!"

The people crowded around Polnareff and Kakyoin, all of their eyes wide with excitement. "He's trapped us!" Kakyoin said.

"What a pathetic life you've lived, Polnareff!" J. Geil said as Chariot tried to track Hanged Man's movements through everyone's eyes, but it was no use. Too many possible paths. "You wasted so many years hunting me down, and in the end, you won't even get to kill me! I, on the other hand, have so many girls to love me, just like your sister."

In Polnareff's ear, he heard Hanged Man say, "_Her fear smelt almost as good as her longing for your protection in that moment. Her cries were like music to us._"

"You sonuva-!"

"Polnareff," Kakyoin interrupted. "That's not what you say here, remember? When you avenge someone, you don't say something as basic as that. Instead, you say..."

"...my name is Noriaki Kakyoin! For vengeance of my friend, Abdul, and so that Sherry may rest in peace, you will pay with your life!" Kakyoin pulled out a gold coin and raised it up in front of everyone. "Whoever catches this first gets to keep it! It's so shiny, you can't miss it!" And with that, he tossed the coin into the air. Everyone who was once looking at the two Crusaders were now looking up at the coin.

"Merci, Kakyoin!" Polnareff said, kicking sand in the eye of a man in which Hanged Man hid. With nowhere else to go, J. Geil's Stand rushed to the coin, and Chariot attacked accordingly. Rising in his path, she swiped downwards and cut his face down the middle. J. Geil screamed in such pain, shrieks of agony wailing from him. Chariot put a hand to her ear and sighed.

"_Like museec to my ears..._" Silver Chariot said. "_I hahp you're ready fahr ahn eterneety een hell, fahr I will send vou zere, screameeng za whahle way. But first, sahmtheeng zat my dear Sherry will wahtch frahm hair seat een heaven._"

"WE'RE GOING TO TURN YOU INTO A PINCUSHION! **_H_****ORAHORAHORA!**"

Chariot stabbed her blade into J. Geil's flesh, filling him full of holes. He was launched into the air, his foot catching onto the fence he landed in front of, hanging his body upside-down.

"The rest, the devil himself will take care of."

"That was the Hanged Man...such a vile creature," Kakyoin lamented. "With all of this Stand business, I completely forgot that people like him exist.

Just as the two were walking away, they heard someone behind them say, "Hold it!"

They turned around to see Hol Horse standing there. "Found ya."


	16. Dear Child of Mine

**Sorry for the wait. Clowns in my life don't seem to realize the circus is over.**

Hol Horse summoned Emperor, doing some fancy Robocop tricks that involved flipping and spinning his pistol around his body like a ribbon. While he was busy showing off, however, the pair of Crusaders were heading in the other direction in a calm manner.

"You two've got some real nerve walkin' away when you know you can't beat us! Ain't that right, J. Geil?" Hol Horse said as he fired a round into a nearby bottle, causing the shards to land on the ground near the two. When they didn't stop he shot some windows and more bottles.

"_Where's that piece of shit hiding at?!_" Emperor asked. "_Oh, please tell me that creep's dead._"

"If he's dead we're screwed, Emperor!" Hol Horse said. He looked in the reflections but saw no Hanged Man.

"He's not here. He's too busy...burning in hell," Polnareff said, summoning Silver Chariot.

"_Oh, thank the Lord above._"

"Shut the hell up!" Hol Horse said to his Stand and his opponents. "Hanged Man is invincible! Just stop joking around, Pol Pol."

"_No one cahlls heem zat but me,_" Chariot said, raising her sword.

"Calm yourself, Chariot. Now, Mr. Horse, your buddy's rotting corpse is just a few hundred meters away. Wanna go look?"

"SURE!" Hol Horse said, turning around and sprinting away.

"_You yellow-bellied milk drinker! Why're you runnin' away?!_"

'I can't beat them alone! You work better with other Stands; me and you are just support! Better to be #2 than #1!'

"_If you don't turn around and open fire right now I'll-_"

Before Emperor could finish a fist slammed Hol Horse in the face, knocking him to the ground.

Kakyoin and Polnareff finally caught up and saw it was Jotaro who had punched him, along with Joseph.

"We found what happened to Abdul. We buried him, but it was much less than he deserved. It should have been a proper burial," Joseph said. Jotaro's eyes were shadowed, and Polnareff could tell how much they were hurting.

"Though it was Hanged Man who ambushed him, it was Hol Horse's bullet that killed him," Kakyoin explained.

"Your Stand is the judge, right, Jotaro?" Polnareff asked, summoning Chariot. "What's your sentence?"

"_The death penalty,_" Star Platinum said, giving the cowboy a thumbs down.

Before Silver Chariot could start her attack, something grabbed Polnareff's leg that threw him off balance.

It was the noblewoman that was with Hol Horse on the elephant, attaching herself to Polnareff's leg. "Run, my love! As long as you are safe, my life is forfeit!"

"Jotaro, Kakyoin, don't let him get away!" Polnareff said, using Chariot to force the woman off.

"Too late."

When Polnareff looked up, Hol Horse was hightailing it out of there on a horse that was nearby, Emperor shouting in anger.

"I will love you forever, my sweet!" Hol Horse shouted from a distance.

The girl latched onto Polnareff's leg again, and when the Frenchman tried to run after Hol Horse she still held on, scraping her bare arms along the harsh rock-filled dirt, scraping her elbow so bad blood leaked down her arm..

Chariot was about to use the pommel of her blade to force the woman off but Hermit Purple stayed her arm.

'_We're not going to catch up, and she poses no threat. No need to harm a civilian._'

Chariot stayed her blade, though with hesitation.

"We're 15 days down, no need to waste time. Abdul's gone but we need to keep going."

Chariot tried to keep tears from coming out of her eyes as she disappeared without a word.

Joseph tried to heal the woman's arm with Hamon but for some reason it didn't work. "I guess I'm out of practice," he said as he took a handkerchief out of his pocket and wrapped it around her wound. Without anyone's knowledge a drop of the woman's blood landed on his arm.

"Come on, let's go. But let's stick together, or we'll be prime meat to enemy Stand users!" Polnareff said as he led the group, who followed him with relief.

The woman stared at the drop of blood on Joseph's arm and watched as it began to mutate and grow into a bud of flesh, almost like a tumor.

"_Psst..._"

"Hmm?" Joseph said, looking around. "Did someone say something?"

"Maybe you're hearing all of these damn annoying flies," Polnareff said, eyeing the several flies that followed them around.

"Could be..." Joseph said, flicking them away from him.

One landed on his arm near the bud of flesh and a mouth sprouted out of it, chomping the fly's head off and eating it.

Joseph heard something again and looked down at his arm, noticing the bud. "It's not just flies. It looks like something else bit me. It hurts!"

"_It's better to leave bug bites alone in this case. Your Hamon will kill any pathogens it might have carried, then it's all up to your immune system to bring the swelling down,_" Hierophant Green informed.

The noblewoman opened her mouth, revealing a similar ball of flesh on her tongue. "_P__sst..._"

**_Somewhere in Egypt, DIO's Lair_**

Enya wailed in emotional agony as she realized her son was dead through their Stand link, like how Jotaro and Joseph share one with DIO. "Such a noble warrior! I bet they used some dirty trick!" she screamed. She ordered her Stand to show her the wounds her son sustained.

'This_ will fuel your hunger for justice,_' Justice said as holes appeared on her face, like stab wounds.

"Such wounds! My poor, innocent boy!"

'_Shall we call for the __Empress to carry out punishment?_' Justice asked.

"Yes, call her! Empress works best at killing slowly. I'll watch as all of them slowly rot away into nothing! Hehehehahhahaah!" she laughed as she ran out of the huge double doors of their compound.

"_Finally, she's gone,_" The World said, floating in the air cross-legged next to his master, who was currently in bed with a pillow covering his ears. "_Why don't we just ice that old bitch?_"

"Because, The World, she is our most reliable source of Stand information," DIO said as he sat up. She knows much more about this ability than anyone, even that fortune teller, Abdul. There's something she is so eager to teach me. During the day, I have dreams. Dreams about these strange objects, and I've written them down in my journal. There's even greater power I can attain, I can just feel it."

"_Well, we know how powerful Jotaro is. The next time we see that priest, we should take a precaution. A backup plan is always good to have, no?_"

"Yes...you're right. A backup plan. And I know just what we should do..."

**_A Bus to Varanasi_**

"Normally I wouldn't tell a beautiful woman like yourself to not follow us," Polnareff told the noblewoman, "but I can tell you wouldn't listen to me even if I told you. What's your name?"

"Nena."

"Listen, Nena," Polnareff said, "that man, Hol Horse, is a bad guy. He was just using you. Look, I know about these things."

Nena looked at him with a bit of confusion.

"When you're in love, your vision can easily go from this..." Polnareff made a spread-out motion with his hands in front of his eyes. "...to this." He put a hand on either side of his head and moved them forward in a straight line. "You get it? You need to stay objective. I know this from experience."

She still looked at him like a derp.

Polnareff sighed. "Just try to keep your thoughts calm, alright?" The Frenchman looked at his friends, all of whom were knocked unconscious. "I'm gonna take a nap too. That damn cowboy sucked all of the energy out of me. Wake us up when we get there, yeah?" he asked as he dozed off.

After about an hour, Silver Chariot emerged and saw that Star Platinum and Hierophant Green were already out, playing Rock, Paper, Scissors.

"_How the hell do you do that?!_" SP asked as he lost for the fifth time in a row.

"_It's a trade secret. I can't just give it out to anyone, you know,_" Hierophant Green said, smiling under his mask.

Star Platinum noticed Chariot was awake and waved her over. "_How are you doing, Chariot?_" he asked.

"_Naht good,_" Chariot said, sniffling. "_Monsieur Red ees dead ahnd eet's my fault._"

"_It wasn't your fault," _SP said, hooking his arm around her. "_No one could have known that he was such a dangerous opponent._"

"_Truly,_" HG added. "_You and Polnareff were just angry about your sister. No one here blames you or Polnareff, we promise._"

"_Zanks,_" Silver Chariot said, wiping her eyes. "_My lahst wahrds to heem were so cruel, ahnd I'll nevair be ahble to ahpologize._"

Star Platinum gently patted her shoulder and hugged her closer. "_You knew him better than any of us. If he didn't forgive you, he wouldn't have risked his life for you. You know that, Chariot._"

"_Eef only Pol Pol believed zat. He's been beateeng heemself up ovair eet evair seence eet hahppened._"

"_Polnareff seems like an all-or-nothing kind of guy. Maybe you can convince him one day,_" Hierophant Green said. "_But enough about the sad stuff. How about we play Standopoly?_"

"_It's gonna take the entire bus ride to get halfway through a game...I'm in!_" SP said. "_I pick the dolphin piece._"

**_Several Hours Later, Veranasi_**

"_I ween!_" Chariot said happily, throwing her hands into the air.

"_Damn it...how?!_" SP said, sighing as he took off his headband and tossed it to Chariot. She put it on with glee and giggled. Their bet was that if she won she could wear it for the day.

"_You even beat me, and I'm the one that made the game!_" Hierophant Green said, tossing the board into the air as it vanished.

"_Looks like everyone's waking up. Let's head back,_" Star Platinum said as the three disappeared.

'_That was a nice thing you boys did,_' Hermit Purple said.

SP and HG just smiled as they disappeared, just happy to see Chariot smiling for once.

As Joseph woke up he looked down to see the bud of flesh had grown huge. "It's getting worse," he groaned.

"Go see a doctor as soon as we get off," Kakyoin said.

"It looks like a face! Haha!" Polnareff laughed.

Nena smiled ever so slightly.

**_Veranasi, Doctor's Office_**

"I'm gonna have to remove it," the doctor said after finishing his examination. "It's a bacterial infection; it's only gonna get worse if I don't cut it out now! I'll give you some local anesthetic and we'll be done in no time."

"Can't you just put a cream or something on it and bandage it?!" Joseph asked.

"Trust me, I studied in England. I know what I'm doing." The doctor pulled out a scalpel, causing Joseph to cover his eyes and look the other way.

'Tell me when he's done, Hermit! I can't look!' Joseph told his Stand.

'_Uhh...Joseph?_'

'Is he done?!'

'_N-not exactly...just look!_'

'I can't!'

'_Damn it, Joseph, he's dead!_'

Joseph opened his eyes and looked at the doctor, only to see his face shredded up by the scalpel. The doctor screamed as he fell to the ground, dead.

"What did tha-"

"_That poopy-head twied to get wid of me!_"

Joseph looked down at the bud and saw it had a face! With eyes and a mouth, too.

"What the hell is that?!"

"_I'm the __Empwess__, Daddy! My Card wepwesents the cweation of wife, whatever dat means!_"

"What the hell is that?!"

'_It's a Stand, Joseph! She's feeding off of you!_' Hermit Purple explained.

Joseph grabbed a scalpel and stabbed at it, but Empress caught it in her teeth. "_I caught it! We'ts play catch!_" Empress flipped the scalpel over and caught the handle in her mouth, spitting it at Joseph. The Hamon user tried to catch it but it sliced through his prosthetic finger.

"_I know what you're thinking, Daddy, but you can't huwt me. Why would you? I'm a pawt of you now!_"

This thing spoke like a child, and it looks like it had just grown. Maybe it was as impressionable?

"But...you shouldn't hurt your daddy! I'm here to take care of you!" Joseph said.

"_Weally? But Mommy says..._"

"Don't listen to her. I'm here with you and she's not! Right?"

"_I...don't know..._"

A nurse knocks then walks in, seeing the doctor's dead body. She screamed in fear.

"I didn't do-"

"_I'm sowwy, I did dat. Don't wowwy, he died quick!_"

The nurse turned tail and ran. "There's a murderer!"

Joseph hid in an alley, peeking around the corner to see police officers running through the streets.

"_They wanna pway tag! Let's go get Jotawo and evewyone else and pway!_"

Joseph reared his arm up and attempted to slam Empress against a sharp piece of metal jutting out of a wall, but Empress suddenly sprouted arms and caught herself.

"_Aww, c'mon, Dad, you can't be seriously trying to hurt yourself. At your age you have to be careful_!"

'Her voice changed...did she just get older? She's constantly growing!' Joseph thought. He attempted to move but Empress wouldn't let go of the piece of metal.

"_Mr. Police Officer! My dad did a bad thing! He's hiding over here_!"

The officer drew his gun as he spotted Joseph. "Don't move, or I'll shoot!"

Joseph let out a deep breath and struck Empress.. "_Hamon Overdrive!_" However, it did nothing.

"_Hehe, that tickled! But you did a bad thing, Dad, you can't just get away scot-free. Mom says that you're a bad man, and that I have to hurt you! But I don't want to...what do I do?!_" she said, tears streaming down her cheeks.

'_She's having mood swings!_' Hermit Purple said, growing out of Joseph's arm to envelop Empress.

Empress was forced to let go after getting her arms squeezed. Joseph fell, barely avoiding a bullet. Joseph picked up a piece of tattered cloth and draped it over Empress as he turned and ran.

'People say I'm in good shape for my age but all this running's tiring me out. She must be draining my energy as she's growing...I can't go back to the hotel with this on me! I should have stayed with Polnareff!'

"_Daaaaad, it's dark in here! If I say I'm sorry, will you let me out? I promise I won't hurt you any more. I don't want to do what Mom says!_'

"Sorry, honey, but I can't right now. I don't want the sun to hurt your eyes," Joseph lied.

"_Oh...okay. I'm scared, Dad. I don't want you to leave me. I feel like it's happened before...a lot. I'm so hungry..._"

Joseph wiped sweat off of his forehead as he ran, barely missing Polnareff and Nena as two men moving a large carpet walked between them. Joseph ran through a market and heard chomping under the piece of cloth. He saw several nearly-completely eaten fruits and vegetables fall on the ground.

"_I'm eating...*chomp*...I was hungry so I took some food,_" Empress said under the cloth. "_I need to grow bigger._"

Joseph saw blood fall, followed by a chicken head. "Damn it, kid, you can't go around stealing!" Joseph pulled the cloth off and grunted when a fist slammed into his cheek.

"_How was that, Dad? Pretty good, eh?_" Empress asked, spitting out a chicken bone.

"Why did you hit me? You said you were done doing what Mom said!"

"_When I grow bigger, her voice grows louder. I don't want to do it but I really don't have a choice,_" Empress said. In her eyes, Joseph could see fear.

"I'm older, and I have more experience than you, kid. I'll stop you easy!"

'_Now let's see if we can back that tough talk up,_" Hermit Purple mumbled, wrapping himself around Empress to bind her.

"Where's the damn user?" Joseph asked, looking around.

"_Dad..._" Empress said, "_you shouldn't keep such a sharp eye on your child. You have to give them some freedom!_" With a might chomp, Empress sunk her teeth into Joseph's shoulder.

"_OH MY GOOOOD!_"

'_We need a camera to find her user, Joseph! If we don't kill her now, she'll take over our entire body!_' Hermit said.

"_I know you don't believe in me right now, Dad, but I'll prove to you! I'll earn my freedom!_" Empress said, raising her arms, which were now long enough to reach his neck. She threw a punch and Joseph blocked it with the palm of his prosthetic hand, but she began to do a Stand rush on it.

"_HA HA HA HA HA!_"

Joseph was blown back into several pots of burning incense, causing ash to be scattered onto the ground. He got up and ran, dashing straight past Polnareff and Nena. Before the Frenchman could see his friend Nena grabbed Polnareff and turned him around to face her.

"I do like you, Polnareff. You're so reliable and strong..." Nena whispered, watching Joseph run by them without a second glance.

_"__Oh, brother..._" Silver Chariot mumbled.

"_You're getting father and farther away from my son-in-law, Dad. Weren't you gonna try to find Jotaro?_" Empress asked.

"You think I don't know where I'm going? I know exactly what I want to find!" Joseph stopped in front of a barrel of tar, and dunked her inside of it. A few seconds later her arm jutted out, stabbing Joseph in the neck with a nail.

"_I picked it up when you fell. I'll kill you and get my freedom, Dad!_"

"You don't really want freedom, do you?" Joseph asked, not even trying to grab the nail.

Empress froze.

"Or are you doing what your mother is forcing you to do?"

"_I don't have a choice!_" Empress whispered, tears falling out of her eyes. "_She said she'll let me live my own life if I kill you! I'm sorry!_" She attempted to shove the nail in deep enough to kill him but found that she couldn't move. She looked at her body and noticed that the tar she was covered in was quickly hardening. "_You put me in tar to stop me from moving!_" Empress exclaimed. "_How...how did you know it was there?_"

'_That would be me,_' Hermit Purple said in her mind.

At the ashes, several men were looking at the pile in awe. "That foreigner...he made a map in the ashes!"

"The opponent gets cocky when they think they've won, when in reality they've already lost. That's the Joseph Joestar way!"

'_Your mother wouldn't have let you go,_' Hermit Purple told Empress. '_She would have just made you disappear to use you all over again. That's how her ability works._"

Hermit Purple wrapped around Empress and then on a metal pole above them.

"I've never had to watch my child die...but this is the way it has to be. I'm sorry, Empress. Your next line is..."

"_I love you, Dad._"

Joseph closed his eyes and forced his arm down. Empress was silently ripped apart, painlessly killed in an instant. A single tear dripped down his cheek.

"To seal the deal," Polnareff said to Nena, "let's kiss! To show our love!"

'_Vou hahve known her fahr ahpprahhxeehatley five meenuts._'

'That's more than enough,' Polnareff replied, leaning in for a kiss.

Nena suddenly vomited, her eyes going white. Her stomach began to jiggle and grow, until a huge woman burst from her, blood gushing out of her body as she fell over dead.

"That's the Empress' Stand user," Joseph said, walking up to them. "Such a disgusting woman, inside and out. She used her Stand to imitate other people. You were too naive, Polnareff."


	17. That Poor, Poor Semi

**I'M BACCCKKKKKKKK! Had some computer trouble and got logged out of all my stuff, including FF, so it took me a while to get my email back. Really, it took me MONTHS to remember the email I used for this account. So sorry for the long wait, but things are coming back, baby! WHOOOOOOOOOO!**

_**Delhi, India. In a car with the Crusaders**_

"Getting close to Pakistan. It's a little cold since we're in the Himalayas so make sure you don't get sick," Joseph told his crew.

Silver Chariot was currently comforting Polnareff, gently stroking his head as he drove.

"She was a lie! She said she loved me, Chariot! Does love mean nothing in this world anymore?!" Polnareff asked.

"_Of course eet does, you just found ze wrahng wahmahn,_" she said.

She wiped his tears and disappeared as they approached another car in front of them, which was moving oddly slow. "Ugh, this road's so narrow and this car's moving so damn slow! Outta my way!" Polnareff said as he drove up alongisde the car and rammed it out of his way, sending it behind them. "Catharsis never felt so good!"

"Don't drive so recklessly, Polnareff!" Kakyoin chastised. "Have you forgotten that Mr. Joestar is still a wanted man for that doctor? If we get into a car chase by the police now we'll never get past the border. Even so, I'll miss India, as much as an...experience it might have been."

"It seemed dirty at first, but I'll really miss the place," Joseph added.

"I'm coming back," Polnareff said, "to give Abdul a proper burial."

Everyone was silent until the car came to a sudden and hard stop. "Polnareff, what the hell was that?" Joseph asked. "We said no accidents!"

"No, look!" The Frenchman pointed ahead. "Look!"

Standing on the side of the road with her thumb up was a kid with a rucksack, wearing overalls and a flat cap. "Oh, give me a break," Jotaro mumbled.

The girl noticed and took her cap off, her long hair once again flowing down her back to reveal Anne.. "We meet again, boys! Mind giving me a lift?" she asked, putting up a peace sign.

"_It has to be fate,_" Star Platinum said.

"_It must be. This cannot be a coincidence,_" Hierophant Green agreed.

"What are you two talking about?" Jotaro asked, turning to the Stands.

"_It's fate. This girl is obviously a part of your destiny!_" Star Platinum said.

"Bullshit. She's just annoying."

"_I disagree. She likes you quite a lot, Jotaro. I think that there's more to her than meets the eye._"

"What are you suggesting? That she's a Stand user?" Jotaro asked.

Anne suddenly clambered into the car, climbing over Joseph and squeezing between him and Jotaro. "Who's the new guy?" Anne asked, pointing to Star Platinum, who's upper half was floating next to Jotaro. The teenager quickly made his Stand go away.

"W-what new guy?" Joseph asked.

Anne did a double-take and blushed. "Sorry, I guess I'm seeing things. It's hot out here!"

"Ignore that!" Kakyoin said. "You said you were gonna meet with your father in Singapore!"

"That was sort of a lie? I'm just a kid who ran away from home, have some mercy why dontcha! Let me travel with y'all again. Here, gramps, you like this stuff, right? I'll give em to ya if you let me travel with y'all." She reached into her rucksack and pulled out a few Polaroid pictures. "I stole these porno photos from India. I know you want them~!"

"Kids aren't supposed to have these!" Joseph said, snatching up a few of the provocative images. "Besides, I'm married!"

"It's too dangerous for kids like you. Don't let her come, Mister Joestar, she'll only slow us down," Polnareff said.

"Whatever, Frenchy. Please?" She asked Joseph again.

"No!" he replied.

"Please!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"No!"

As they argued Polnareff commented, "She might actually be a Stand user, if she can steal those things that easily!"

"Everyone, shut the fuck up!" Jotaro shouted, causing everyone to cease their talking.

'What a hunk! I'm going crazy~!' Anne thought, her cheeks turning red.

'_We need to work on your social skills, Jotaro,_' Star Platinum commented.

'Not. Now.'

"When we get to the border we'll get her a ticket to Hong Kong and some cash," Jotaro said. Everyone agreed, except Anne of course.

As they drove Anne talked. "You know I'm a girl, and I'm getting older. I need to look good for all the boys soon. Imagine a young woman travelling at that age. Pathetic! I'm taking the chance right now to see the world. Good idea, huh?"

Throughout her rambling, no one listened. Not even the Stands. As Polnareff busily tuned out the kid, he saw something in his rearview mirror. The car that they passed earlier, and it was tailgating them. Polnareff sped up, and so did their pursuer. "First he wants to go slow and NOW he's in a rush?"

"Just let him pass," Joseph said.

Polnareff slowed his car and opened the window, sticking his arm out and waving for their stalker to pass. The silver car quickly passed them, the windows so encrusted with dirt it was difficult to see through them. But now that the car was in front of them, it began to go extremely slowly.

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" Polnareff said angrily, balling his hand into a fist.

'_Be careful,_' Hermit Purple said to everyone in their minds. '_I can sense it...a Stand user's nearby!_'

"Could you see the driver?" Jotaro asked cautiously.

"No, the window was way too dirty," Polnareff asked.

"W-why is everyone so quiet all of a sudden?!" Anne asked, looking around at their concerned faces. "Guys?!"

The driver's window opened, and a man's arm came out and waved them them to pass.

"This is totally a trap," Kakyoin commented.

"Well, we can either stay behind him and wait for him to attack or go ahead of him and have a greater chance of escape. I choose the latter," Joseph said, and with that Polnareff quickly accelerated.

The very moment they passed their adversary, a massive blue semi-truck came rushing at them. For a few seconds, all was silent. Then what sounded like a shotgun rang out as the semi collided with their vehicle, killing the Crusaders instantly.

Or, it would have, had Star Platinum not stopped the truck with his hands and/or fists. Both vehicles' windows were blown out as the Crusaders' car was launched into the air.

"Everyone, brace!" Jotaro said as the car began to reach the zenith of its launch, beginning to drop back due to gravity's merciless force. The car landed at an angle, but thankfully managed to balance itself back on its tires. When it was all said and done, Anne was holding onto Joseph's shirt tightly, staring at Jotaro with big, scared eyes.

"W-w-w-what the hell is that?! Don't tell me I'm the only one that saw that!" Anne said, looking at the rest of them. "You all saw the ghost punch the truck, right?!"

"Oh, shit," Jotaro said, his suspicions confirmed.

"She's a Stand user! That must be what Hermit Purple was sensing!" Joseph said, breathing a sigh of relief. "That guy in the car must have been playing some kind of sick joke on us. That's what happens when you mess with locals, Polnareff!"

Hierophant Green came out of Kakyoin and went to the front of the car, inspecting under the hood. "_Car is fully operational,_" he reported, disappearing inside Kakyoin.

Anne swallowed and stuttered, finding her mouth completely dry as she tried to explain the tentacle man she just saw.

"We'll explain on the way. We'll just need to make our way to the border way more carefully. If that car shows up again, we'll get our answer if he's a Stand user or not," Joseph said, looking down at Anne. "Alright, girlie. We've got some explaining to do..."


	18. Hold on to your faith!

_**Big apologies. Life's been crazy for me, and for everyone. The world is insane right now, and I know that y'all are probably tired of my excuses, so I'm trying to be more consistent! Anyways, enjoy this chapter and the hopefully more regular schedule. Enjoy!**_

_**In a car with the Crusaders. Destination: Pakistan.**_

"Let me get this straight," Anne said, looking at all of the men in the car with stern eyes. "You have these...'spirits' that do whatever you tell them to. That's fine. I get it. I saw Jotaro do it to that perverted monkey. But.." Anne ran her hands through her hair and almost screamed, "WHY DO I HAVE TO HAVE ONE?!"

Everyone in the car covered their ears at the high pitch and volume, Silver Chariot covering her master's ears for him since he was driving.

"Calm down!" Joseph said to her, but that just made her more angry.

"Calm down?! You're telling me to calm down, even though I just found out that I have this weird spirit thing that's gonna put me in loads of danger? Are you stupid or something?!" She shouted, crossing her arms and turning her head in a huff. Her face was red with exertion, and sweat ran down her forehead. She was angry, scared, and stressed all in one. She felt like a wound-up spring just waiting to explode.

"I didn't mean it like that," Joseph said in a calmer tone. "Getting angry won't change anything. As much I wish this didn't have to be, you're with us now. You're a Stand user, which means you're a threat to DIO. He will find you. You're safest with us, got it?"

Anne let out a sigh and shrugged, relaxing like a deflated balloon. "Ugh. You're right. I'm sorry for blowing up," she said. "So. How do I bring out my Stand?"

"You'll know when it first activates. Just because you can see our Stands doesn't mean you can use yours yet," Kakyoin said. "Polnareff and I have had ours since we were children. Joseph's always had his, he just didn't know it until he became older. And Jotaro forced his out through shock. Yours will appear...just finding a way for it to appear is the dangerous part."

"Also finding out its ability," Joseph chimed in, his shoulder briefly resting on the window as Polnareff made a right turn, following the sign for Pakistan. "Some Stand abilities can hurt enemies as well as allies, and finding out your ability and controlling it is priority number one."

Anne's stomach growled. "Hungry..." she mumbled. "Let's get some grub! I gotta deal with this Stand crap somehow."

"There's a pit-stop. Let's relax for a second. We'll have a higher chance of avoiding that car if we stay here for a bit," Joseph said as Polnareff pulled up and parked.

A man sitting at a nearby table caught Joseph's eye. The man was feeding sugar cane through what looked like a miniature clothes-wringer, with a wide spout that had juice running off it into a glass.

"Would you like some sugar-cane juice, sir?" The man asked, offering Joseph a glass.

"I'd love one!" Joseph said happily. Sugary drinks were his favorite. Just as he lifted the glass to his lips, something else caught his eye. He lifted the glass to eye-level, peering at the reflection of the land behind him appearing in the bright liquid. It was the car that rammed them into the semi!

They rushed over, but no one was inside the driver's seat, or in any of the seats. It was completely empty.

Joseph turned around to a group of tough-looking guys sitting together. "I want to ask you all a question! Who's the driver of that car!?" He looked at their hands; none of them were wearing the same armband that the driver was.

'_I don't sense any Stand energy from them,_' Hermit Purple told him.

"I have an idea," Jotaro said, pointing at the group of men. "Let's just beat the shit out of them."

"Jotaro, you really need to work on your social skills," Joseph said.

"What do you mean?" Jotaro asked.

"Really? I mean, these guys are just sitting here, minding their own business and you want to beat them up?"

"Jotaro, are you...disassociating?" Kakyoin asked, putting his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I don't know what those words mean, and I don't care. We need to find DIO, and the quickest way to do that is to-"

"To what? Beat up some innocent guys? C'mon, Jotaro, your first answer can't just be violence! I'm really starting to worry about you," Joseph said.

Jotaro shrugged Kakyoin's arm off him and was about to reply when the sound of a car door shutting drew everyone's attention. They turned and saw a muscular arm hanging out of the same car that drove them into the semi. As soon as the driver noticed they saw him, he drove off.

"Damn it!" Jotaro said, angrily turning his back to the group. "While we were so busy talking about my mental health he got the jump on us! After him!"

The rest of the Crusaders followed him to the car in their original positions, Polnareff at the wheel. He stomped on the gas pedal and they went flying after their enemy, however the old jalopy they were chasing was far faster than it appeared. As they chased after him, they didn't notice a fallen sign on the side of the road that read, "DANGER: ROAD CLOSED".

"_We are currently heading on the incorrect road. We are travelling towards Pakistan, correct? My calculations say we are on the road adjacent to the correct one,_" Hierophant Green announced.

"The sign said it was this way...even if we are on the wrong road, we can just double back after we take this bastard down. He's really starting to piss me off!" Polnareff said, gripping the steering wheel tightly. The car turned sharply to the right, and just as Polnareff was about to follow, Anne got a strange feeling in her gut.

"W-wait! Stop!" Anne said. "Don't go so fast!"

"Why not?! We're on him! We'll get around this turn faster, then we'll catch him!" Polnareff said.

"No, you don't understand! It's a dead-"

Anne was cutoff when Polnareff completed the turn, and landed their vehicle in front of a ravine.

Everything seemed to move in slow-motion. The car was about to drive off the ravine, to their demise. Everyone's face was that of shock, but Anne's was of confusion. She looked around, and noticed that everyone was in slow-motion while she could move normally.

"Is this what people feel before they die?" Anne asked, slumping back in her seat. She felt the car slide further and further down the ravine, inch by inch. She thought about her parents. The way they constantly fought, with no regards for her. She would never get the chance to tell them what she felt now. The feeling of anger and frustration she felt when watching them scream at each other for hours. The regret of not speaking up sooner.

"_Do not be uncertain,_" a voice told her. A woman's voice, strong and deep.

Anne jerked up and looked around wildly. "Who was that?!" she asked. 'Am I going crazy...'?

"_Crazy? No. But you're about to be dead. How someone weak-willed like you developed a Stand such as I is an event I cannot comprehend._"

"You won't even show me your face! Weak-willed, my ass!"

Then it clicked.

"Wait. A Stand? You're my...?"

Anne looked out the windshield, which was filled with a bright light. When it subsided, Anne saw her Stand floating above the ravine in front of their car.

It was a woman, her flawless skin as white as snow. Her black hair was long, floating behind her in wavy strands. She had no pupils, a white light filling them instead. She wore a white robe with a blue sash around her waist, and no shoes.

"_You finally caught on. Maybe you have more brains than I first thought._"

"How can I be dumber than you when you're me? If anything, you'd be dumber than me! I've got the actual brain here!"

"_The longer you argue about trivial things, the more time you waste. Your perception of all things has been changed, thanks to our ability._"

"I don't understand..."

"_Nor do I expect you to. However, you will learn more in due time._"

The car began to fall down the ravine faster and faster. Anne noticed things moving in more normal speed, and at the same time, her Stand's eyes began to grow dimmer and dimmer.

"_Ah, it appears we've exhausted all of our time._"

"Don't say that so calmly! We're totally gonna die!"

Anne's heart rate increased, and she felt anxiety and fear rush to her brain, her stomach taking a divebomb as she felt her center of gravity change along with the car.

"_Anne. Do you believe in your friends?_" Her Stand asked.

"Yeah...I do," Anne panted out, trying to keep her composure. "They've done all these amazing things. They all have total control over their Stands but I can't do a damn thing!"

"_This is where your weakness lies. Do you feel that anxiety well up? That fear of death? Use it. Do not try to fight it. You let your fear take hold of you. Rather than taking comfort in your emotions, you allow them to drive you to reckless actions. Gather your fear, your anger, and direct it to me!_"

Anne closed her eyes and tried to do it. She felt it. Something in her chest, a feeling tugging around her heart. It was like moving her fingers, or her hands; an extension of herself. All of her anger, hate, fear; she directed it to her Stand.

Things began to move quickly once more, and just as the car began to fall into the ravine, it stopped, somehow floating while being completely vertical.

"What...why did we stop?!" Polnareff asked, looking around wildly.

"Just be grateful!" Kakyoin said, closing his eyes and letting out a sigh of relief.

'_Joseph, a Stand's nearby!_" Hermit Purple shouted, and he went on high alert. "There's an enem-"

He stopped speaking when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. A Stand user's aura. Nobody was glowing...except for Anne.

"A-anne? Are you..."

"Please...don't distract me," Anne strained. "I need to focus or I'm gonna drop us."

The Crusaders looked out of the windshield and saw who was holding them up. It was Anne's Stand, however it looked different. She wore a blood-red breastplate and a red pteruges on her waist. Just as she began to move the car upward, something slammed into the bottom of the car and pushed it forward, the bottom of the car now facing forward.

Star Platinum shot out of Jotaro and grabbed a pipe that was knocked loose from the bottom of the car, also jabbing its hand into the side of the ravine to keep the car from falling.

"We don't have long. Anne, what does your Stand do?!" Jotaro asked, feeling the pipe being slowly ripped off the bottom of the car.

"I don't know! She wasn't like this a second ago!" Anne said, her aura wavering.

The sound of chuckling came from up above, and everyone instantly knew that it was their target.

"Alright then. Jotaro, are you ready?" Anne said, readying her Stand.

"Whatever you've got in mind, I'll follow."

Anne nodded and had her Stand dive out of the bottom of the car, flying up towards the surface of the ravine.

It flew up 5 meters, and its strength didn't waver, much to everyone's surprise.

"For such a powerful Stand, you sure do have some range!" Polnareff said, his foot pressed firmly on the breaks.

"Her specialty isn't power," Anne said, understanding her ability in an instant.

"Her power...is my Faith!"

_**To be continued...**_


	19. Mature!

_**Back again with another chapter. Big thanks to ZigsL for Anne's Stand name!**_

"Faith?" Jotaro asked as he watched Anne's Stand fly its way to the lip of the ravine.

"_She better hurry..the car's falling apart!_" Star Platinum said as another chunk of the car's frame fell on him. Though it phased harmlessly through his body, with every fallen piece the car became more and more unstable.

Anne's Stand made it over the top of the ravine, still not losing any strength. The enemy's car was quickly reversing, but Anne's Stand dashed forward with blinding speed and grabbed its bumper, stopping the three-thousand pound vehicle in its tracks. She stared through the car's windshield, but found she couldn't see through it. It wasn't because it was dirty...it had to be a...

"_Stand! It's a Stand!_" Anne's Stand shouted, loud enough so they could hear.

"So you figured it out," the man inside of the car said. No, it wasn't the man inside. It seemed to be the car itself. "Took you idiots long enough!"

A silver spike shot out of the bumper and pierced her hand. Anne screamed as a bloody hole suddenly appeared through her palm. Immediately her Stand's appearance changed to a grey form, lacking any defining details, and the car's headlight shot out like a cannonball and hit her in the stomach, knocking Anne's Stand back.

The breath now knocked out of her, Anne tried to keep her composure as Jotaro grabbed her hand and let out a deep breath, hamon coursing through his hand and therefor through Anne's. In a few seconds it began to heal, her nerves visibly regenerating. Just as her bones were fully formed Jotaro gasped and let out a cough, out of hamon.

"Damn...that's all I can do," Jotaro panted as Joseph took over, doing his best to heal her. But due to his age, he only barely healed any more than Jotaro did. Kakyoin ripped a piece of his jacket off and wrapped it around Anne's wound, causing her to wince.

"I'm sorry," she said, holding her now probably bruised stomach. "That really hurt. My Stand's strength is built on my confidence. If it wavers for even a second, she can't do anything. And now she's stuck up there without any power..."

The final piece of the car's upper rear-portion broke off, falling into the seemingly bottomless pit.

"We don't have time. Either we risk it and have Star Platinum throw us up there, or we rely on Anne," Kakyoin said, looking down at the younger girl. "You can do this, Anne. You already helped us more time than we could have asked for. Now that my Hierophant Green's seen what our enemy can do, we can calculate a counter-attack."

"You saw what he did?" Joseph asked.

"Yes," Kakyoin said, pointing at an extremely thin green tendril floating of the car. "My Hierophant's been watching the battle this entire time. The enemy's car can make spikes, and presumably anything else the user can think of. A truly dangerous ability in the mind of the deranged..."

"_**WHEEL OF FORTUNE!** That's the name of my Stand, little lady! And it's going to kill you first. After I'm done turning your head into ground beef under my wheels, I'll probably light up a smoke and watch their car fall apart. Piece. By. Piece._" His sickening laugh filled the air as he pressed on the gas for only a second, his car menacingly inching forward.

The spike on his car grew longer and longer, getting ever closer to the powerless Stand. When it was but a few inches from her torso, he slammed his foot on the gas. But the vehicle didn't move forward

"_What hell's going on?!_" WoF shouted, trying to move forward.

Several green tentacles were wrapped around the car's wheels.

"_Apologies. I had to gather more data before I could intervene,_" Hierophant Green said as his grip on the car tightened. "_Are you adequately prepared, Miss Chariot?"_

_"__Oui,_" Silver Chariot replied, holding Polnareff close to her body.

Anne looked at Polnareff in surprise. "When did you have time to make a plan?!"

"No words are needed in combat!" Polnareff said. "If you wanna live, it's something you're gonna have to learn. Comprendre?" Polnareff gave them a thumbs up and hopped out of one of the broken windows before she could answer.

As soon as they were out of the car, Chariot's body exploded in a cloud of steam as she removed her armor. The force of the explosion launched him in the air, similar to when he first met them.

'_No time for nostalgia, monsieur!_" Chariot chastised, but Polnareff just smiled and landed next to Anne's Stand.

"_Time fahr you to grow up, fille,_" Chariot said as she held her hand out for Anne's Stand. She took it gratefully, weakly climbing to her feet.

"_She will mature. I know it,_" Anne's Stand said.

"We need to use his own arrogance against himself," Polnareff said. "As simple as that."

Anne looked through her Stand's eyes. At Polnareff, standing tall against the enemy, and at Hierophant holding him back.

'It's because they have each other,' Anne thought. 'They have complete trust in one another. None of them hesitate for even a second. I can't let them get killed because of me!'

Anne's Stand began to glow. Chariot snapped her fingers, and Hierophant let go of the car's wheels. It charged forward to the enemy's surprise, but what caught him even more off guard was that Anne's Stand was back to its previous look.

She grabbed the spike in her hands, stopping the car easily. She raised her elbow and slammed it down at the same time she rose her knee upward, crushing the spike's shaft, breaking it off of Fortune's bumper. She spun it above her head and threw it at WoF like a javelin. It went right through the left side of the windshield, completely missing the driver.

"Shit!" Anne shouted. "I forgot people here drive on the right side!"

"You're not even American! Are you?!" Joseph asked frantically.

"I lived there for a while!"

The Stand user laughed, though there was clear nervousness in his voice. "_I-idiot! Ya missed!_" His voice cracked as he said that, but he quickly cleared his throat and drove forward.

"_Chariot, I need you to distract him. Anne's got an idea but she needs some time,_" Anne's Stand said, and Chariot responded only be brandishing her blade and charging forward at their enemy.

"Okay, everyone. This is gonna sound weird, but I need you to do something for me," Anne said, taking a deep breath, preparing herself.

"Say the word," Jotaro said. "We're really running out of time here."

"I need you to put pressure on me. Stress me out."

"You're not already stressed enough?" Joseph asked as the front of the car crumpled against Star Platinum's chest, causing the car to shake.

"I need to be on the brink! My Stand's tied to my emotions in the extreme. When we fell, I thought I was gonna die, and time slowed down. If I can get there again, then I can get all of us out of here before this thing falls apart."

"I have a solution," Jotaro said.

"What's thaAAAA-!"

Anne didn't get to finish her sentence as Jotaro grabbed her by the back of her shirt and threw her out of the car, straight into the ravine.

"Jotaro, why would you do that?!" Kakyoin asked.

"What else was I supposed to do, yell at her?"

As Anne fell, she was forced to look up at the bright sun.

'Is this gonna be the last time I see the sun? The last time I feel its warmth on my face? The last time...I'll ever see my family? Or my new friends?'

Anne closed her eyes, imagining everyone dying because of her. Her mind shifted to her family at her funeral, with no body to say farewell to. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she clenched her fists.

When she opened her eyes, she felt herself falling much slower. Like she was moving through molasses. Her Stand floated down, wearing its white robe, scooped Anne's body in her arms and shot back up above the ravine. One by one, she brought everyone out of the car and on safe ground.

"_You've matured,_" Anne's Stand said. Anne responded with only a nod.

"I tried. Sucks that we're already out of time, but we'll work on it, yeah?" She smiled and watched as time sped up again, and hearing everyone's surprised speaking behind her. A few seconds later, the sound of the car they were just in slamming into the ground below.

"Thanks," was all she said to Jotaro. He adjusted his hat and stood up. He tried to look tough but Anne saw his mouth tug upwards in a smile just for a second.

"_What?! How did you all get up here?!_" WoF asked.

Anne turned back to him and shrugged. "I dunno. But now you've got four huge, very pissed off guys gunning for you. You probably should just give up. If you get on your knees and beg, they might not beat you so badly."

"_Oh please! I'll make sure you're the first to die, bitch!_"

Anne gritted her teeth and stepped forward. "I'd watch my mouth if I were you!" Her Stand changed into its Strength variation, its entire body turning red, a visible aura forming around her body.

"Mind setting him up for me, boys?" Anne asked as her Stand cracked its knuckles. "I wanna try one of those fast punch rushes Star Platinum's so fond of."

"**_Emerald Splash!_**"

A volley of green emeralds smashed into the car, denting its frame.

"_Just a little scratch!_" WoF laughed as it drove forward.

"Not quite," Polnareff said, suddenly landing on the car's hood. "You're driving a car. Which means..."

"_You need gahs!_" Chariot said as she began to wave her sword in the air. In a few seconds she was moving her arm so fast it was almost impossible to see. When she stopped, her sword's blade was red-hot.

"Merci, Abdul," Polnareff whispered as he cut the car across its side, splitting the back-half open. Gasoline sparked caught fire.

The driver began to scream as the car became extremely hot. He tried to get out, but Jotaro kicked the door closed. "Not quite," he said as Star Platinum punched through the windshield and pulled him out, not even taking time to look at his face before throwing him at Anne.

"**_Hand of Faith!_**"

Faith put her hands up, took a deep breath, and threw punches with the speed of a submachine gun.

She was completely silent, however, allowing every punch to be audible. Each crack of his bones and laceration she dealt was for all to hear and see. She threw one more punch into his gut, driving half of her arm into his stomach before knocking him back into his car, slamming into it so hard it turned and began to flip until it rolled off of a cliff on the other side of the canyon.

Anne flipped her hair and turned around, willing her Stand to vanish as an explosion erupted from below.

**_Wheel of Fortune_**

**_Stand User: ZZ_**

**_RETIRED!_**


	20. Now That's What I Call Justice

**Feeling motivated. Hope everyone's having a good summer!**

_**The Crusaders, in Wheel of Fortune's jalopy**_

"I didn't kill him, right?" Anne asked as the group drove on their original route.

"He exploded, Anne," Jotaro said flatly.

"I didn't think he'd fly that far!"

"Well, you beat your first bad guy. How's it feel?" Kakyoin asked.

"...Pretty cool," Anne said, looking down at her hands. "I don't even know what to do with power like this."

"You'll figure it out. After we defeat DIO, we'll have nothing to worry about," Polnareff said.

"I don't know about that," Joseph said. "DIO's clever, and he's obviously got no shortage of minions. Who knows who else he's got wrapped around his finger. And where..."

_**A church. Location: Unknown**_

A dark-skinned man with short white hair sneezed.

"Not getting sick, I hope?" the church's priest said, patting the young man's back.

"I don't think so, Father. Must be allergies," he replied.

The priest took the broom from the man's hands and waved him off. "Go rest. I'll finish up here."

Knowing how stubborn he could be, the young man just nodded and sat down in one of the pews. He pulled a small object out of his pocket and clasped his hands together, praying with the object between his palms.

**_The Crusaders, in Pakistan_**

"Nice job finding a tailor to make you a new uniform," Joseph said. "It looks like new."

"100% sheep wool," Jotaro pointed out.

"Perfect for Hamon," Joseph said. "Ready to keep practicing?"

Jotaro nodded and proceeded with is breathing exercises. 'Inhale for 10 minutes straight, then exhale for another 10 minute straight...'

"I'm surprised you still wanna drive after the Wheel of Fortune fiasco," Kakyoin told Polnareff.

"None of you have licenses and I don't trust Joseph to pilot any sort of vehicle. I'll be fine."

"Need I remind you I saved the world by flying a plane. Cheeky ass."

"Didn't you do that by crashing said plane? Into a volcano?"

"...on second thought, keep driving," Joseph said, staring out the window at the thickening fog. It was so thick it was difficult to see far ahead.

"Look, a town!" Polnareff said, the tall spire of a building cutting through the thick, almost wavy mist. "Perfect. Let's stop and see if we can find a motel to sleep in."

The mist was still very thick in the town, but not as bad as on the road.

"Nice little place, but it's weird," Polnareff said. "There's no one hounding us for cash."

"Maybe they don't wanna bother in all this fog," Kakyoin reasoned, though he still held some doubt.

"Let's ask him if there's a motel around," Anne said, pointing to a man standing in front of a restaurant.

"Watch this. This is how you greet people in the Islamic world," Joseph said, clearing his throat. "First, you smile, and you say..."

He walked up to the man and said, "As-salamu! Alaykum!"

"Wa ʿalaykumu s-salām," The man responded. "How can I help you?"

"Is there a hotel in this town? We're just passing through and we're looking for a place to stay," Joseph asked.

The man opened his mouth to respond, yet he didn't. His head twitched, like a machine with a bad part.

"Hey...are you okay?" Joseph asked, approaching the man. Just before he got close, something caught his eye. He looked upwards and saw a weird-looking cloud, like a skull.

He heard the sound of what appeared to be a gunshot, and when he turned around he saw Star Platinum's fist slammed into the man's face. The man was holding a knife, which was almost touching Joseph's throat.

"N-nice save," Joseph said, backing away as Star Platinum removed its fist. The man's skull was caved in, his jaw dislocated and one of his eyes hanging by a nerve. His tongue lolled out, since there wasn't anything to hold it up anymore.

Anne had to cover her mouth in an attempt to not vomit.

"Jeez, you didn't have to hit him that hard!" Polnareff said.

"_I didn't! His skin feels hard and his bones feel brittle. There's no give like in normal skin,_" Star Platinum said. "_It's like hes..._"

A cold wind blew through the town, causing everyone to shiver.

"Maybe we should get out of here," Polnareff said.

"Jotaro disfigured his face! We can't just leave!" Anne shouted.

"He just tried to kill Joseph!"

Anne paused and looked at the man. She took a tentative step forward.

"Careful," Joseph said. He shot his vines forward and had them tightly bind the silent man, nodding for her to go forward.

She stepped forward, just a few feet away from him now. "S-sir?" she asked quietly.

His neck cracked and creaked as he looked down at her, his eye waving around as he did so. Anne took a deep breath.

"Are you okay? We can get you to a hospital."

The man opened his mouth wider, the sickening crack of his already broken jaw opening reverberating everyone's ears.

He raised his head up and inhaled an impossible amount of air.

"What's he doing...?" Joseph asked, taking a step back. Anne quickly returned to his side.

The man paused for exactly one second before letting out the most ear-piercing scream any of them have ever heard. They could almost see the vibrations in the air around his mouth from the sheer volume of his shout.

"RUN!" Jotaro shouted as they turned and took off for the jeep. But when they got there, several dozen people were on top of it, smashing it with various weapons or just their fists.

"Quickly! In here!" a voice said. The group turned and saw a beautiful woman standing next to an open door of a hotel.

"We don't have a choice, let's go!" Joseph said, running towards the building. The group followed.

Hearing a gasp, Jotaro turned around and saw one of the people had grabbed Anne's ankle, and the other hand was going for her throat.

"**_ORA!_**"

Star Platinum's foot slammed into their face, knocking them into a few other creeps like a bowling ball into a set of pins. Jotaro helped her up the two sprinted for the hotel.

They dived inside, and the woman quickly closed the door behind them, locking it tightly.

"Thanks for the save, lady, but what the hell's going on?!" Joseph asked.

"Oh, it's just something that happens around here," she said, placing her hands on her hips and scoffing, acting as if her child had just spilled their drink. "People around here just go crazy. It's amusing, really."

"The only amusing thing to me is that you don't have a ring on that slender finger!" Polnareff said, approaching her with a smile.

She giggled as he took her wrist and gave her hand a gentle kiss.

"Allow me to show you suave gentlemen to your rooms," she said as she led them upstairs. Once all of them were inside save for Polnareff, she gently grabbed the Frenchman's hand before he could enter.

"Would you please help me downstairs, sir? You're so big and strong, and those boxes are so heavy. I would really appreciate it~" she said, placing her hand on his chest.

Polnareff grinned and nodded quickly. "Oui, oui! Let's go!" he said, allowing her to lead him downstairs.

She led him into the lobby, which had several large chairs and a coffee table in the middle of them. "They're behind that chair there. That's how far I was able to get them before I gave up."

Not feeling any suspicion, Polnareff walked over to the chair.

'_Whaht ahre you doing, Polnareff? Ziss ees obviously a trahp!_' Silver Chariot said in his mind, though she hesitated to come out for fear of this woman being a Stand user.

'Nonsense! How could such a beautiful babe be evil? It's just not scientifically possible!'

Just as he thought that, he felt something sharp jab into his shoulder from behind. He yelled in pain, and when he twisted his head around he saw the woman and the end of scissors jutting out the other side of his arm.

"You're such an idiot, you murderer!" the woman shouted, ripping the scissors out of his shoulder. Polnareff turned around and struck at her, but she awkwardly dodged and stepped back, watching with glee as blood spurted out of the gash in his arm.

"M-murderer? What are you talking about?!"

"My son! You killed my son!"

The woman's illusion began to fade, and wisps of fog rolled off of the once tall, beautiful lady, to reveal much shorter elderly woman.

"J. Giel was a good boy, an angel, and you killed him! I, Enya, will avenge him!"

She jumped at him and Polnareff quickly brought out Chariot, blocking the scissors with her rapier. The fog surrounding Enya's scissors allowed them to be in contact with the Stand's weapon.

Normally Chariot would have thrown her off easily, but Enya had damaged Polnareff's attacking arm. Whether on purpose or on accident, Polnareff didn't know, but he knew that he was in trouble. She used her abnormal, rage-fueled strength to push her scissors harder and harder against the rapier.

The tip of the scissors reached his throat, just enough to cause a few drops of blood to drip out of the fresh wound.

Just before she could shove the entire blade in his throat, a loud bang shook the room, followed by something hitting Enya's scissors, knocking them out of her hand.

Enya fell and quickly scooted back, looking for what that was. She turned her head to the front door and saw an arm sticking inside. The man's hand held a silver gun.

"_YEEEEEEEE-HAWWWW! Nice shot, boss!_" the gun yelled.

"That voice...no way...!" Polnareff whispered.

The man walked in the room fully, revealing himself to be Hol Horse.

"I'm sorry, but we can't have that, now can we?" he asked, twisting his gun around his finger. "That's my new friend you're tryin' to kill."

"You!" Polnareff shouted, summoning Chariot. "You killed Abdul!"

Before he could charge, Polnareff felt something wrong with his wound. He looked at his shoulder and saw fog swirling around it.

"Hehe, all it takes is one little wound for my Stand to take control of you!" Enya shouted.

Polnareff felt the flesh being ripped off of his wound, but before he could react, a blaze of flame engulfed his shoulder. He grabbed his shoulder and dived behind a couch. Wincing, he moved his hand and saw that his wound was cauterized and completely closed.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk."

"Oh, what now?!" Enya shouted, following the noise. It led her to look upstairs, and standing on top of the staircase stood a dark-skinned man.

"You're...Muhammad Abdul!" Polnareff shouted in disbelief.

"_**Yes, I am!**_" Abdul said, flame erupting around his body.

"You're alive...!" Polnareff said, staring in disbelief. Tears pricked at his eyes as he stared up at his once-dead friend.

"Of course I am. It'll take more than a cowboy to stop me."

"That cowboy just saved your friend's life," Hol Horse said with a grin.

"Fine. Now we're even," Abdul said, smiling down at them, but glaring at the old woman. "Enya, I know your ability. Your Stand, **_Justice_**, can take control of others when they have an open wound, no matter how small. But I've closed his off. Hol Horse is guarding the only exit. We have three other allies here. You lose."

"This is impossible! It wasn't supposed to happen like this...!" Enya shouted.

"Guys? What's with all the racket?" Jotaro asked as he stepped out of his room, rubbing his eyes.

Her eyes widening, Enya summoned her Stand, which swiftly grabbed her scissors and launched them at the still drowsy Jotaro.

Jotaro barely moved his head out of the way in time, the scissors narrowly missing his forehead. However, they still grazed his arm, causing a small cut.

Abdul launched flame at Jotaro but before it could reach him, the fog reached Jotaro's arm and cut a 3 inch hole in his bicep.

"What the fuck!" Jotaro shouted, intense pain rolling through his arm. "What's going on?! Abdul, you're alive?!"

"Yes, I'm alive, but you're going to be on your way out as well unless we defeat her!"

Jotaro dashed at Enya, but he felt his arm move against his will and punch him in the face.

"**_Star Platinum!_**"

SP charged out and grabbed his own hand, trying to prevent it from hitting himself any further. Breaking out of his own grasp, Star Platinum's fists began to clash together in a Stand rush.

"_**Magician's Red!**_"

The bird-looking Stand burst out of Abdul and grabbed Jotaro's controlled arm.

"_Calm yo crazy-ass down, man!_"

"_It's not me! That old bat's controlling it, like a string on a puppet!_" Star Platinum said.

"_Strong ass mufucker..._" MR said, holding SP's arm down.

"Polnareff, try to get up here!" Abdul shouted.

"I'll cover ya!" Hol Horse said, aiming his gun at Enya and firing. She used her Stand to catch the bullet and launch it back at him, but he made it swerve out of the way at the last second, going through the door behind him.

"_She's good. Even if we try to make the bullet come from a weird angle, she's got herself covered..._" Emperor said.

"Doesn't matter! Just keep her from attacking Polnareff!" Hol Horse shouted as he fired a few more bullets at her.

Polnareff summoned Chariot as he sprinted to the stairs. Enya was preoccupied blocking Hol Horse's bullets before she could attack him. She thought she lost, when an idea popped into her head.

"So you're just gonna run away? Just like your sister should have?"

Polnareff stopped on the first step of the stairs.

"No...Polnareff, no!" Abdul shouted, but Polnareff couldn't hear him.

He turned around and sprinted straight at Enya, readying Chariot's blade. He dashed forward and stabbed at Justice, but his blade predictably went right through the cloud of fog, trapping his arm.

"Polnareff!" Abdul ran down the stairs, but when he was halfway down he froze as Polnareff spoke.

"Don't come down here, Abdul," Polnareff said calmly, shocking everyone. "I'm not making the same mistake I did last time. My sister is dead. I made peace with that the second I killed that piece of garbage, J. Giel."

Polnareff looked down at Enya. "You should make peace with your son's death as well. You're not long for this world, either."

Enya jumped at Polnareff with her scissors at the ready, but Chariot's free hand shot up and grabbed her by the throat.

"I knew you couldn't resist. You don't want to kill me with your Stand. You wanted to do it with your own hands. Your two right, disgusting hands. A thing your monster son shared. I'm glad he's dead. And I'm eternally grateful that he's never coming back. I relished every moment I took in killing him. And I'll do the same to you."

Polnareff stared Enya in the eyes, unblinking, slowly squeezing her throat tighter and tighter.

"You're Stand is a joke. You don't know the first thing about justice, you old hag." His hand squeezed tighter, Enya's face turning purple.

Just before he could crush her neck, a hand was placed in his shoulder. Polnareff turned his head and saw Abdul. "She's passed out, Polnareff. We need her alive."

Polnareff let her go, allowing her to fall to the floor. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"I just...can't believe you're alive," Polnareff said, hugging his friend as tears streamed down his cheeks. Abdul patted his back.

"You scared me there, my friend. I thought you were going to really kill her."

"I was about to. But I'm glad you stopped me. No matter how bad she is, I don't think I could handle killing an old lady."

"I guess I owe you an explanation as well. And so does he," Abdul said, gesturing to Hol Horse.

"Let's wake up the rest before we do anything else," Polnareff said as he walked up the stairs with Abdul at his side, fighting back tears.


End file.
